


The Lewd Adventures of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir

by creeply



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bimbo Bug, Bimboification, Chad Noir, Cutie Bug, F/F, F/M, Ladybug Sabine Cheng, M/M, MILF bug, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeply/pseuds/creeply
Summary: The lewd adventures of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir. Where everyone is ready to go at a moment's notice and the mad pimp HawkMoth (Or HawkDaddy) needs to be stopped by the combined force of the two greatest lovers who ever lived. Smut. Clear and cut parody. Very hardcore. All aged up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just decided that I should also try out this site too. Enjoy.

Marinette grinned as she adjusted her shirt and then pouted, pulling it down just a little bit and then readjusting the entire thing. She finally admired her absolutely stacked frame in the mirror.

"Yeah this is going to be a great day." She said while popping her big blow job lips. Her outfit was absolutely on point today! Her white crop top was just large enough to cover her breasts but leave plenty of underboob to the roving eye. Her pink denim booty shorts hugged her new and improved hips, and her long black hair made her look absolutely downright adorable in pigtails.

Not to mention she had a new purse that she was dying to take out and flaunt in everyone's faces.

"Darling! Hurry up! After all it his family day!" A voice practically trilled up to Marinette's room. Marinette smiled and opened her trap door before skipping down the steps. Every inch of her mature, round, curvy body was bouncing in delight.

Sabine had followed her daughters lead and actually wore clothes today. She had on a bright pink matching pair of denim shorts. That were the same shade as Marinette's and unfortunately the exact same size. So Sabine's large watermelon sized ass cheeks were pretty much free to the air. The sides of the shorts biting into her baby breeder hips like thong straps. Which was what they had become as niether of the pair of them wore underwear.

"Is Tikki ready?" Sabine asked as she put on her sunglasses and adjusted her hair. Marinette frowned and pointed towards Sabine's bare Triple M breasts with a sigh and a flick at her mom's bare erect nipples.  
"Uhm are you? Are you forgetting something?" Sabine grinned and pinched Marinette's cheek before giggling.  
"Of course not. I was just testing you. After all you are the forgetful one!" Sabine said as she turned around and bent way over. Her juicy jiggling ass wiggling in Marinette's face. Practically begging someone to give it a spank.

Sabine finally picked up her bra from the laundry hamper and slipped it on, it was an off egg shell white with red flowers decorated on it and small black buds waiting to open. She also picked up a sunhat to keep the beautiful bright day light out of her eyes.  
"The teacher said that they should already be there when we arrive. So we don't have to worry about that." Sabine adjusted her bra so that her breasts showed just a hint of nipple poking out. Marinette smiled and grabbed the picnic basket that they had made for the special family day.

"Tikki! Let's go already!" Marinette yelled upstairs. Tikki phased through the trapdoor and landed between the two gorgeous women.  
"Alright. I'm ready let's go." The sweet voiced goddess of ccreation said to the hot as hell mother daughter pair.

They said goodbye to their still sleeping house mates and descended the house steps, locked up the family owned bussiness and made their way rapidly to the park. Occassionally their hips would crash together and they would apologize and giggle. Their high heels clicking and their hair flying in the early morning breeze.  
"Hey wait up!" A voice called. Marinette squeaked and began blushing. It wasn't as if she could help it. After all the most gorgeous guy that she knew had told her to wait up.

Adrien Agreste sprinted up to the two of them. He was wearing his normal tight blue work out shorts and an open white model shirt. His perfectly combed hair was almost shining with all of the product in it. He smiled and waved as he slowly approached his three most favorite people in the world, if not the universe. He was very clearly happy to see them. Especially since the elephant like bulge in his pants was straining to get free. As was his reflex.

He might spent a lot of time with gorgeous women practically draped across him, but he was always almost shocked into silence in front of these actual pillars of gorgeousness. They proved that angels exsisted, and that they wanted humanity to be happy.  
"Well well well. Look who was able to make it." Sabine said cockily as she strode up and greeted him in the conventional European manner. With a deep French kiss that seemed to last forever and involved their tongues twirling around the others mouth. When they finally broke free they were breathless and their fronts were grinding against the other.

"And can't forget my absolutely most favorite girl in the world." Adrien said as he gripped his girlfriends hips and pulled Marinettte to him. They started with a simple loving peck and then dove their tongues together as if this was their last moment on earth. Marinette was practically cooing in happiness as she wrapped her legs around his hips and mewed happiliy as she rubbed against him. His bulge practically aching to snake out.

"Tikki." Adrien greeted the third member of the party who blew him a kiss and a wink.  
"Where are the others?" He said nervously looking around. It wasn't like he was dissapointed to meet them here with a picnic basket...but still...  
"Oh they are all going to meet us at the park." Sabine said as she lowered her sunglasses and wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "All of them."

Adrien chuckled nervously before wrapping his arms around the girls shoulders as the group of lovers continued towards the brand new playground in the park.  
"To think that the mayor had enough money to make this." Marinette sighed as she sat down on the blanket her mom set down. Marinette lounged with a hand behind her head and a wiggle in her hips. Her eyelids fluttering as the warm breeze passed over them all.

"Well after the entire Breeder incident it wasn't as if the beta had any choice. After all with the influx of kids..."Adrien said as he cuddled up next to Marinette and began nibbling on the girls ear. She giggled before turning around to snuggle against him.

"Yeah it was a pretty surreal use of the powers." She said teasing him back. Sabine sat down with a huff and crossed her arms underneath her impressive clevage. Her hat sitting at an angle and her eyes boiling over with embarassment. Her blush had turned her face down to her belly button a bright flushed pink.  
"Oh my god you two! How many times do I have to apologize for that!" She said waving her hand and perfectly manicured nails in front of her face.

Tikki chuckled from where she sat on the bench gazing down at the three of them. She sniffed the air and licked her lips before her eyes darted to a nearby shop. She wiggled on the bench before looking at the others.  
"Hey tell me when the kids get here...I've got to...I need something sweet." She said before she quickly went past the brand new playground and leaves the three to flirt among themselves.

"Well I am glad that I could join everyone on this family outting." Adrien said as he leaned against the two girls. Sabine happiliy nuzzled his neck.  
"Of course! You are part of this family after all." She said with a grin and a nibble to his ear.

"Wait...Didn't you say that you had a photoshoot today?" Marinette said suspiciously as Adrien chuckled.  
"It was nearby so I ditched as soon as possible. Literally the moment that the shooter turned around."  
"Well you should probably hide then." Marinette said pointing to a tube slide and then towards a man looking around angiriliy with a camera. A woman stood beside him in a bathrobe that hugged her sides and left nothing to the imagination. Adrien swore before jumping up. He had to rearrange his erection since it threatened to pop out of his pants.

"Alright. I'll see you guys around." He said before he sprinted for the hiding spot. The two waved after him casaully.  
"Should we tell him when the kids get here?" Sabine asked casaully. Marinette giggled behind her hand and shook her head.  
"He will figure it out." Marinette said offhandedly before she heard the approaching squeal and running barefoot of an old friend.

"Marinette!" Mannon screeched as the younger bimbo launched herself through the air and caught the girl unaware. Marinette squawked as she rolled over and came up with the C cup breasted overly enthusastic young lady in her lap.

"OH! Hello Mannon!" Marinette said with a grin as she patted the dusty skinned girls wild hair. Mannon chuckled and hugged Marinette burrowing her face against the older woman's tits and smiling happiliy.  
"Having a family day! So are we!"

"Nadja!" Sabine greeted happily as she stood and embraced the approaching reporter. Nadja was decked out in her typical attire. A red thong to match her red heels, a gray reporter's jacket that was buttoned up just enough to be counted as public decency and a bright shade of lipstick to match her hair.  
"Sabine! Darling!" Nadja said as the two embraced and kissed passionately.

"Great to see you Manon." Marinette said as she gave the young lady a kiss to the cheeks. Mannon pouted and gripped Marinette's chin forcefully and glared into the normally very easily cowed young ladies eyes.  
"Hey now! I'm not the brat that you used to babysit! I'm mature! I am an adult! And I expect to be treated as such." She said as Marinette squeaked. Manon crashed their lips together and frenched her hard enough for Marinette's nipples to almost instantly harden and peak out from her white crop top. Manon spread Marinette's legs and pressed forwards. The two were practically the same age now, Marinette should be treating her better!

(Which was odd as Marinette would have bet money that Mannon was supposed to be younger right? Why did it feel as if they were actually the same age?)

Manon finally pulled away when Marinette stopped making noises. When they broke apart a string of saliva between their tongues stretched and practically glowed gold in the sunglight. Marinette's face was a bright pink and she was shivering in delight. Her hard nipples threatening to rip a hole in her shirt.

"HEY! What about me? Don't you have a kiss for your favorite aunt? Get over here!" Sabine demanded as she hooked Manon up by the young ladies purple rave romper/booty short combo. The same one she had worn when she was a very little girl. Now it hugged the brown skinned ladies body like a second skin, digging up and giving her a wedgie while simultaneously exposing her bare breasts, which could never be mistaken for something on a little kid.

Manon eagerly plunged her tongue into the gorgeous Sabine who grinned and groped Manon's nice perky ass cheeks. The two smiled at each other as Sabine gave one cheek a pinch and then another. Manon's nipples dug against Sabine's bra until finally one of Sabine's erect little nubs sprung free.

Sabine popped the kiss off. Causing Manon to lean against her, her arms wrapped around Sabine's shoulders and shiver in delight at the prolonged make out session. Sabine lifted one of Manon's butt cheeks critically and grinned at the nice firm jiggle behind it. Manon was still moaning as her eyes stared unfocused at Sabine's radiance.  
"Look out Nadja. You better be careful or she'll be raiding your closet before you know it." Sabine said winking at Nadja and then sending a knowing look to Marinette who giggled and squirmed.

"Don't I know it! I swear Manon has sprung up and matured right before my eyes!" Nadja said as she looked at her daughters clothes. "In fact maybe I should try some of her stuff out. How well does sharing with your mommy go Marinette?" Nadja asked the young blushing woman who was gaping like a fish before changing the subject.

"OH look! They're here!" Into the park came a stream of blonde haired kids, with dozens of different moms attempting to keep up and actually offer them maternal encouragement. Which was hard as they all had their daddies energy.

Adrien had come out of hiding and was standing in the middle of them all. Playing, laughing, tossing kids and just generally being a stand up guy. Marinette looked between Sabine, Nadja and Mannon and back to Adrein.  
"Look How well he's doing with all those kids. He's like a natural. Oh whoa better go get him before they take him home bye!" Marinette quickly got out in one single sentence stream of consciousness before she turned and sprinted through the fray of blonde brats all vying for Adrien's attention who patiently played with them all.

Finally Marinette got to where he was. Adrien didn't even hesitate before picking her up by the hips, spinning in a tight circle and bringing his number one gal to his lips to kiss deeply.

Sabine and Nadja sighed as they looked on, lust clouding their eyes.  
"Can't believe how shy and cute your daughter used to be." Nadja said finally turning to Sabine and giving her a pinch to the butt instead of an elbow to the ribs.  
"I know. I never thought she would get laid. But she is still cute!" Sabine protested. Nadja nodded knowingly and rubbed at Sabine.  
"Oh I know but she is also well..."  
"Hot as fuck" Mannon said simply and casually as she crossed her arms and nodded as if she were the authority of the matter. Nadja and Sabine exchanged a glance and let out great peals of jolly laughter. Tikki watched all the goings on from the top of the snack bar where she was eating her sixth chocolate bar. She made herself comfortable and enjoyed the view.

All across the city of making love people were busy getting down and dirty and enjoying themselves. The sun was clear, the sky was clear, and not a single window had curtains, so that way anyone passing outside would be able to peek in and watch the inhabitants screw each other silly.

"Can't wait for tonights daily orgy." Tikki said blissfully to herself as she crunched on the sweet treat. It was almost as good as sex. Almost.


	2. Slutty Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is getting ready for a fashion show. Then some fans make it lewd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the lewd version of Stormy Weather. Hopefully more up tomorrow. Reviews would be nice.

Adrien moaned as he rolled his shoulders and gazed down at the beautiful young woman who was giving him a sloppy blow job. IT was in between shoots at the moment and the new local weather girl had been assigned for shoots with him for the magazine. And when they said new they meant incredibly new! She had just won a contest that very day and was now a part of the new line up. He grinned and wiggled his hips so that she had to actually work at sucking his dick.

Mirelle Caquet had won the populatirty contest by a landslide, with hundreds of votes streaming in with everyone in the entire world seemingly encouraging her to become the very next stand in weather girl for his father's magazines.

Mirelle moaned as she moved one of her hands from his massive thick shaft to inbetween her legs. Her bare pussy was eager and begging for some attention. She gasped and groaned as she took more of his utterly massive cock into her mouth. She felt as if she was getting stretched beyond belief! And it was incredible! She had never even seen a dick this large before, she was honestly rather surprised that she was even able to get the entire thing into her mouth.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned and licked at his balls and the base of his shaft. Adrien moaned and rolled his shoulders.  
"So are you happy that you get to join in the photo shoot?" Adrien inquired of the gorgeous young woman. She moaned in response. Her hand tightening as she attempted to get him off. There was a round cold piece of metal just at the base of his junk. She never would have expected a guy like this to wear a cock ring. Yet lo and behold he had one.

She didn't even think that they made any in his size, she would have guessed that if he ever got an erection it would just snap in two!  
"MMMPHMG?" She groaned out and looked up at him. Adrien shook his head in response and gave her his award winning golden boy smile. It was always a killer.

"Oh don't worry about them. The photographers can wait. They have to deal with much worse people then us. A lot of models get nervous or bitchy before they get to the photo shoot. We should have around another half an house." Mirelle's gorgeous golden brown eyes widened in amazement as she gargled at his long thick shaft. It was longer then a foot! It had to break some sort of record.

Adrien moaned as he felt his core tighten in anticipation. His balls spasmed but he held his orgasm back. The smell of her leaking sex filled the tent that they were in.  
'Huh I wonder if I have a specific type. What did Nino call it? A kink? A fetish? Yeah some sort of Asian fetish. Well she will make for a good side chick. She certainly is good at blow jobs.' Adrien thought to himself as her thick full lips buzzed around his dick. He placed a hand on a nearby table and moaned as his rocks threatened to fly right off.

Meanwhile in an elevator far away.

Aurore Beaureal huffed and slammed a heel against the buttons. She kicked the piece of machinery again and jumped up and down childishly.  
"It's not fair! It's not fair!" She complained pacing from side to side. Her umbrella lay snapped in the corner. She had really gone to town on breaking it. She huffed and fell to the ground. Her eyes closed and her hands instinctively rubbed across her body, getting to her hardened nipples and her bare pussy. She had specifically gone commando to flash some of the goods! That was why her skirt had been so short and flared out around her hips so much!

She wanted to win! She needed to win!

"Oh Mirelle. You slut." Aurore said in irritation as she bit her lip and began to pluck at a nipple. Her legs spread and she let out a gasp as she started to press at her clit. Flicking her pussy to life. "I should have been the one who won! I worked harder! I am the sexier one! I deserve to be backstage with that heartthrob! Adrien...Oh Adrien!" She called out dreamiliy.

Aurore did not care who heard her. She just needed to get some relief. She had not fingered herself all day, she was horny, stuffed up, and had even cried a little bit so that now some of her make up was running. SHe sniffled as she rubbed at herself. It just wasn't fair!

Aurore stiffened, the sound of small heavy black wings filled the elevator. She gazed up, her hands resting on her breasts and upon her crotch. The small black butterfly with purple male and female symbols circled once and then dive bombed her. PAssing through her chest and finding her heart where it wrapped itself around her comfortably.

Aurore stiffened as her entire head filled with the heavy images of a man standing in a darkened room. He was decked out in BDSM gear, his face completely covered. A mysterious woman in a suit cradling his erection which stood out thickly and proudly from a unzipped zipper.  
"AHA! Such lust and frustration! This will do perfectly for my plans. Hello my thirsty little slut! My name is HawkDaddy. You can refer to me as master. You are now my thirsty little weather slave. I have given you the powers to take your revenge on all those who would cuck you. I only ask for one thing in return. The nipple rings and cock ring of Bimbo Bug and Chad Noir! Bring them to me and I will reward you handsomely with more dicks then you will know what to do with."

The woman that was wearing a domino mask and pleasuring HawkDaddy's cock moaned as she leaned outwards and licked the butterfly shaped pendandt that hung at the end of his balls. The stimulation was too much. Aurore felt her head seemingly overheating. Her face was flushed, her core quivering, her entire mind was overcome with lust, desire, and hatred.

"Yes. Oh yes Please! Please my Master! Turn me into your sex slave! Give me the strength to destroy my enemies!"

"Very well." HawkDaddy said with a wide maniac like grin. "Then arise Stormy Weather!"

Where the hopeful weather girl had stood now stood a gorgeous bountiful woman. She gazed at where her former tits had been, they had grown a little in size, her dress had practically oozed away and was now replaced by two nipple pasties of purple clouds with lightning bolts shooting out of them. She had a small tight purple and white thong. Her booty was the same size, small, petitie and perfect for going at it for hours. She flung her long purple and white pigtails behind her head and reached down to pick up her weapon of choice.

Her umbrella had been transformed into an even better umbrella, the handle was a long purple dildo covered in veins and bumps. But she already knew that she would not be using this! After all she had some actual dick that she wanted.

She pressed a bare foot to the doors and ice and snow began to leak. This frost queen was going to go get her man! And that little slut was going to be sorry for messing with her!

"And all I'm saying is that you need to actually talk to a guy to have a relationship with him." Mannon complained as she held up the new outfit that Marinette had designed for her. Above the Dupain Cheng erotic bakery (The most popular bakery in the city for cakes, pies, eclairs and so much more for people who wanted to eat something sweet shaped like a boob or a dick) were Alya and Marinette, classmates, best friends forever and close as salt and pepper.

"And all I'm saying is that it is really none of your bussiness." Marinette responded as she draped another rave skirt and bead top together. Alya picked them off of the living room couch (Marinette's attic bedroom was too small for all of the clothes that Mannon was trying on, so they had to do everything in the living room).

"I don't know girl, with the amount of times that you gush about pretty boy at school, or when we are walking around, or playing video games, or doing literally anything. I can only imagine it not being our bussiness that little sweet virgin Mari hasn't gotten any yet." Alya said. The affectionate nickname that she had made for her best friend rang through the air.

Mannon turned with a knowing grin on her face before chuckling.  
"Virgin Mari? You still haven't-"  
"Oh hush you. Don't tease." Alya said giving the young brat a firm slap to the butt before pushing her out of the way to embrace Marinette. Marinette blushed as Alya's large knockers pressed against her. Alya had a very impressive body. It was like a supermodels. All curves and F cup breasts and nice perky butt cheeks that were the envy of every single girl at school. Girls wanted her ass and guys wanted to fuck it.

"Anyway, our adorable little Marinette can take her time if she wants." ALya said nuzzling against her best friend. Marinette was blushing in embarassment, a bright pink, as bright as her nipples that were slowly getting erect from all the cuddling that the taller Alya was giving her.  
"Aren't we supposed to be finding my outfit for tomorrow nights rave?" Mannon complained. The young lady was a crazy party girl, ready to go out and get wild and dance the night away at any given moment.

"Yes! Yes we are. So let's take the attention off of me and back to you." Marinette said as she slipped out of Alya's grasp, her white crop top rode up a bit and she quickly readjusted it so that her nipples would not be on display. Alya's tube top and small tight flannel that stopped just a little above her breasts got a little caught and slipped down, showing more and more of her delightful cleveage. It was brown and sweet looking and Marinette knew from experience sweet tasting.

"Okay then..."Alya said as she held up another outfit combination. "How about this one party girl?" Manon looked at it critically before she reached down and felt the fabric of Alya's denim daisy dukes.  
"I really love these..."

Mainette gazed out the window for a moment before practically swinging around. Something was happening, she could feel it. Her breasts ached, her head felt fuzzy, and there was a massive storm front where a moment ago it had been clear blue skies. And on top of that a trail of icebergs were leading towards the park.  
Her mind reeled as she realized who was at the park at the moment. She had made sure to memorize the schedule a thousand times over. Marinette sprang into action. She closed the drapes and hurried for her bedroom.  
"YOUKNOWITHINKTHATIHAVEMORESTUFFUPSTAIRSI'LLCHECKNOWLOVEYOUBOTHBYYYYYEEEEE!" Marinette called over her shoulder as she sprinted up the stairs, into her room and quickly barred the door.

Mannon and Alya exchanged confused looks before Alya shrugged.  
"Probably got horny and needed to take care of it. So you said that pasties are definitely out?"

Marinette slammed her massive dressed and small fainting sofa over the door before turning to the red bug woman who resided comfortably in her bed, slowly leaving through a fashion magazine. Marinette frowned in annoyance.

"I thought I told you to put on some clothes and wait on the balcony?" She complained struggling out of her jacket and top. Tikki gazed cockily at her chosen gaurdian and shrugged.

"Well you need my help making them think you're still in your room so really you should be thanking me." The confident kwammii goddess said as she casually slipped one long thick leg over the side and walked through the air to Marinette.  
"You're sure you've got this?" Marinette asked nervously. Tikki cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a second.

"I've got this." She responded in a perfect imitation of Marinette. Marinette grinned and leaned up to give the taller red headed, red skinned, black spotted, massive watermelon sized titted woman a brief kiss on the cheeks and lips. Tikki smirked and stood back as Marinette raised her shirt and exposed her proud double D breasts. The two red and black rings that encircled them shined brightly as she caressed them and then said the words.

"Tikki! Seduce me!" She said before wiggling in joy as the feeling of thousands of burning red hot tickling feathers passed over her. Within moments where once stood Marinette now stood the heroic Bimbo Bug. Her outfit this time around was a skintight body suit. Bimbo Bug rubbed her fingers down her sides and to her crotch where the material instantly faded away leaving her crotchless. She removed her hands and once again she was covered.

She smirked and Tikki gave her butt a firm spank hurrying her towards the roof.  
"Give them hell cutie pie!" She encouraged her chosen. Marinette climbed out and hopped away. Tikki sighed before she stretched and walked to the bathroom installed beside Marinette's room.

Alya and Mannon looked up at the ceiling as water started and Adrien's name came groaning downwards towards them. Then the slap of wet butt cheeks clapping and someone using an incredibly large dildo.  
Alya smirked at Manon confidently.  
"Told you."

Adrien massaged Mirelle's ass cheeks as she deep throated him, her moans were music to his ears and he felt himself stiffen again.  
"I think that I'm lubed up enough for the main event." He said. Her legs were spread and he dived a finger in teasingly. She stiffened and moaned, she was wet, horny, ready and her pussy was just about ready to clamp down on anything. "And I think that you're ready too."

Adrien teased her with a spank. Mirelle instantly got up and grabbed the underside of her long heavy sweater. She wiggled out of it. Her breasts hung pendouslously for a moment before bouncing. She posed with a hand to her lips as she licked them, tasting his heavy meat still dancing on his tongue.  
"Oh my god. I've been looking forward to this." She said breathlessly, small tears of pleasure were brimming in her wide excited wet eyes. Adrien smiled as he also stood and shrugged out of his white unbuttoned shirt. His rippling muscles caught her eyes, he was built like a powerhouse and she was ready to worship his perfect sculpted form.

The two shivered in anticipation, then in cold, then in confusion. The temperature had dropped around a dozen degrees in three seconds and the two looked at each other in confusion as they wondered just what exactly was happening. The tent that the two soon to be lovers in became frigid and suddenly the doorway bellowed open. There were dozens of enormous massive stern looking icebergs and glaciers growing everywhere outside. Surrounding and seperating the tent from any hope of rescue.

"Don't you dare you slut!" A voice bellowed out as in strode a sexy, stern, and incredibly thirsty looking Aurore. She was weilding a massive umbrella whose handle was a three foot long purple dildo studded with ridges and bumps.

"That cock is mine." She hissed out as she glared at Mirelle. Mirelle was hanging onto Adrien. Her eyes wide and her hands wrapped around his neck, she shivered in fear. Adrien's mind raced, his bag was outside, he had to get to it! After all he was still a hero even when he was caught unaware.

"Hey. Now calm down...Aurora right?" He said as he nervously held up his hands and moved forwards with a disarming smile. "Listen I am down for a threesome anytime-" Adrien cut himself off as a blast of cold knocked against him and he shivered. His balls practically shriveled up at the chill.

"NO! I am going to prove that I'm better then her!" Aurroe shouted as she pointed her device and pouted slightly. Mirelle gasped as her entire body was encased in a thick layer of ice. She cried out as she managed to angle her head so that that was at least free. She gulped, it actually wasn't that cold but it was restricting. All of the chill only affected people outside of it.

"And the name is Stormy Weather lover. You'll be screaming it loud enough." She moved forwards twirling her umbrella, a swing in her large mouth watering hips. Adrien gulped as he backed up a little, his mind racing. Honestly he would definitely need to fuck his way out of this. It was his only chance, or wait until Bimbo Bug showed up. Plus he was honestly a little pissed off that he just got cockblocked! He was a horny young man god damn it! Sure she was evil and had to be stopped before she hurt anyone...but heroics came second after he got his rocks off!

Adrien gulped as the young woman practically wrapped herself around him. She was surprisingly warm. She rubbed against his cock, his erection slowly increasing until it was filled with warm blood. His balls ached with release and his mouth slowly began to drown his tongue with the amount of eager horny spit he was making.

"Now then, let me show you just what a real woman can do." She said as she licked his neck and worked her way up to his ear. She had to stand on tip toes since the young stud was so much taller then she was. Aurore felt a hand on her butt cheek and grinned as she rubbed eagerly against his big firm hands, inwardly thinking about what they said about boys with big firm hands. And from the length of his shaft she could tell that he lived up to the hype.

Adrien quickly gripped the girls thong and effortlessly shimmied it off of her. It spun around his finger as his cock sprung to attention. Stormy Weather's eyes widened before she could get another thought out he slammed himself inside of her.

Stormy Weather stood shocked as she began to sputter out words. Attempting to insult Mirelle but incapabale of forming complete sentences. Adrien moaned. Her pussy was wet, and clamping down on him intently. As if she wanted him to snap off inside of her. He had dealt with tighter pussys though. He moaned as he slapped himself in and out of her. Working up his frenzied tempo, her legs jiggling on either side of his hips. His hands cupped her butt cheeks as he pulled her up and slapped her down. She moaned and gripped him, her umbrella falling to the ground and laying uselessly at their feet.

Adrien looked out the door of his tent, semi distracted. His cock almost grew three sizes once he noticed a certain someone swing through the glaciers and land with a growl and a snarl on her face.

"Bimbo Bug!" He cried out, her red suit was burning hot, the black spots around her nipples fading away so that her pink perky nipples were free to the air.  
"Damn it." Bimbo Bug whispered to herself. She had wanted to ride Adrien first! She would just have to wing it now. She rolled in, trapping Stormy Weather in a headlock. The purple clad akuma victim moaned out her eyes rolling as she faced the hero of the city.

"Why not let the stud take a break for a second sweet cheeks." Bimbo Bug said, she was smooth, confident, radiating sexual proweress. She licked her lips, her slightly larger breasts pressed against Stomy Weather's back (Marinette's normal bust size grew just a little bit when she was in the suit)

Adrien slipped himself out and rapidly jumped out of the tent, he snagged his bag, a small yowl came from it and a cat complained of cheese dreams. Adrien moved behind the tent, changing as he went.  
"Plagg! Balls Out!" He said as he moaned, his leather suit sprung up around his cock ring, he frowned, it always made him look like a BDSM weirdo, but beggars can't be choosers.

Bimbo Bug slammed Stormy Weather to the ice the frustrated pent up sexual aggression built between the two glaring bimbos before Bimbo Bug leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Stormy's. The weather girl felt her heart flutter and lifted a bare leg to wrap around the hero of the city. The vileness of her soul was rapidly dropping. All that remained was love and arousal and desire.

So much pented up red hot desire!

The two gasped as a familiar cocky alley cat slipped in. His hands roved over their bodies before a cock the length of a human forarm slipped between them. Their bare dripping wet pussies gave it little teasing kisses.  
"CHAD NOIR! Took you long enough you dirty little alley cat." Bimbo Bug complained before wiggling her butt against his firm muscle pound six pack.  
"Well does it make me sound mysognistic if I said I like how the two of you looked going at it like this?" He said as he flirtingly rubbed at her ass. It just looked so good and perky in that outfit.

"Yeah. A lot." All three women deadpanned at the chuckling superhero. He moaned as he moved his cock head upwards and plunged into his Bimbo superheroine partner. Bimbo Bug let out a cry that was silenced by Stormy Weather who was soon shrieking as she found herself getting plowed by Chad Noir. He was no Adrien Agreste the sexiest barely legal person in the city. But he was certainly close.

Stormy Weather mewed in dissapointment as he moved to Bimbo Bug who was soon breathing heavily from the firm and insistent pushing of his cock. He groaned, now Bimbo Bug's pussy was perfect! Soft and warm and tight and dripping wet! It felt as if it were made for his massive shaft! And not even a hint of pain or discomfort on her face! He had to deal with that now and again whenever someone dealt with his cock! But Bimbo took it like a champ!

He pumped in and out of their pussies, wrecking them without rest. His cock ring pulsed and glowed as it built up more and more spicy expectant cum. He moaned and groaned as the two girls who were connected by a long sticky line of salivia moaned out his name in desire.

"The grand finale is cumming." Chad Noir warned before chuckling at his pun. Bimbo groaned in annoyance as Stormy Weather groaned in sexual healing. But both knew what that meant excitedly.  
"Come on. This is the best." Bimbo said as she slipped off of his shaft and positioned Stormy so that they were now on their hands and knees, slurping excitedly at his cock. Stormy Weather's eyes widened as his baseball sized nuts, practically bursting with cum finally exploded outwards. A torrential white river of pearly ropey semen shot outwards.

Stormy shrieked in delight as she gargled and gulped down his semen. The facial switched to Bimbo who winked upwards and slurped as much as she could. She kissed along his still spasming cock until she reached Stormy Weather's open mouth, she was drooling cum and spit her mind snapped and her body pulsing with her own orgasm.

Bimbo Bug took Stormy Weather's face in her hand and began to sloppiliy make out with her, sucking and slurping at the dripping cum before a small black butterfly flapped out, completely coated in semen and a bright white in color.

The ice began to steam and melt and dissapear as Stormy Weather shook her head, the nipple pasties peeling off and so Mirelle and Aurore gazed upon each other, both naked and soaked in residue cum.

Chad Noir smirked as his knees shook. "Good so I guess we can make this a foursome?"

He quipped before Bimbo and he heard the beeping that signaled that their job was done and their time was up.


	3. The Brobler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino gives his bro one hell of a birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reviews would be cool. Next few chapters soon. Just moving my stuff from fanfic to this place too. Some of my other stories will be posted soon.

Nino popped his eyes open, his rock hard erection was making a massive tent in his bed sheets. The guy grabbed his glasses and cracked his back. He got out of bed and stroked his erection thoughtfully as he moaned. He would normally try to get a couple of nuts off in the morning but this was too important a day to be late!

"Happy birthday bro." He said cheerfully as he looked at a fancily framed picture of him and his best dude friend Adrien. The two with their arms over the others shoulders and grinning widely from ear to ear. It was finally the guy's birthday, which meant only kick ass awesome things to come! Nino could not wait! He had the best dance clubs, the best bars (Only the ones that served to guys in their age range.) And the best way to end it was at the local bordello for a kick ass show.

Nino knew that Adrien wasn't ever allowed out of his house so Nino intended for this to be a day to make up for all of the crappy birthdays that Adrien had to spend alone without anyone. And Nino was not about to let that happen to his best bro ever again. Nino grinned to himself as he put on his muscle shirt and tight fitting basketball shorts. His erection caught and made a small tent, but Nino knew that that would go down given enough time.

He was just too excited! This was going to be without a doubt the very best day ever! And he was going to make sure that everything would go perfectly right for his best friend.

Adrien moaned as he rolled his back and fluttered his eyes open. The bedsheets had been tossed to the side and his naked form was covered completely in sweat. He blinked as the sunlight fell through, his dad did not believe in having blinds in his sons room. The windows were suppossed to be tinted but Adrien did not know if he believed that either.

Crouching down over him, with her red lipsticked lips wrapped around his cock was his fathers faithful assistant Natalie. She looked up at him and absentmindedly tucked a loose curl of hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes and continued to suck.

"N-Nat?" Adrien whispered out in shock before he felt her cup his balls and give comforting little squeezes so that his entire mind felt as if it were exploding. With how unbelievably sensitive he was he knew that she must have been working over his morning wood erection for hours and hours. She cocked an eyebrow before she must have felt like this was time to be done and actually get up and start his day.

She bobbed all the way down to his base, his cock shaft completely engulfed by her vaguely vibrating mouth and throat as it constricted tightly around his cock shaft. Adrien's eyes flew open as he pawed pathetically at the bedsheets, attempting to rip and tear at them just so that he could get any form of lust out. He felt absolutely overwhelmed with desire, a red hot burning need boiling upwards. His tight six pack flexed and he felt his core threaten to tear in half.

He moaned as he felt his cum come bubbling upwards and spew like a red hot gyser pulsing out over her lips. Natalie for her part did not even blink an eye, but instead relaxed and with six big gulps swallowed his thick sticky load. She wiped at her lips and sucked up some more of his thick slippery cum off of his now absolutely soaked cock head.

"Good morning Adrien." The large bootied assitant said. Her bright red hair dye looked like a streak of blood across her dark black hair. Her glasses flashed and Adrien felt another jolt run through him. He moaned as some more cum shot upwards in a long thick steamy arc and splattered agaisnt her black vcut jacket. She tutted completely undisturbed. She had dealt with much worse in her life.

She simply shimmied it up over her head and tossed it towards the door.

The now half nude live in assistant stood and picked up a clipboard. Her tight dress skirt rustled and hugged her ample hips and big juicy ass cheeks.  
"Your father has informed me to tell you that he expects you to return for your typical afternoon assingments and that there will be no photo shoots today after school today." She finished, she had breasts that were practically in the G category, nice and tight and youthful and did not betray a second of her age.

In fact if Adrien had to guess he would almost say that she was younger then him by a few years but was just incredibly mature. He was not exactly the best at guessing things like that.

"Oh! So I don't have any sort of after school plans then?" Adrien said hopefully as he sat up, his erection was starting to die down a little bit. It still bounced excitedly but that was because of his hope, the vague slim hope that he might actually-

"You will not be going out tonight no. Your father expects you to remain in your room for the duration of the evening so that he will not need to worry about your well being." Natalie said briskly. She swished out of the room, her hips swinging back and forth hypnotically, and mouthwateringly. Adrien reached after her, hoping against hope that they could at least do something a little more intense for once then just a plain old blow job. But she was gone within seconds.

He moaned as he flopped back. His dick twitching a little bit as if he had just been blue balled. He sighed dejectedly. Of course. Another happy birthday.

Adrien sighed beside Nino. Nino was such a great bro. The two had been talking about Adrien's birthday and Nino had almost instantly gone into a fit complaining about all of the hard work that he had done and how great a guy Adrien was and how he deserved to go out and cut loose for a little bit.

Nino had covered him on his first day of school, they both were very firm about that entire snitch thing. Adrien was actually sort of hoping that his years of being a nice guy had finally paid off. Sure he might not be getting a party, or even a chance to hang out with his best and first and probably only friend. But at least he still had school so that was something.

Nino and Adrien both paused in their ranting conversation to admire as Madame Bustier (Or Ms. Busty as everyone in class called her as she had easily the biggest tits in the city, well past triple X's and somewhere in the Qunituple Z's if that was even possible. She had a decent booty to go along with it too). Alya peeked over the side of the staircase and smirked before wiggling down off of the landing and wincing as her bare belly scrapped over the bricks.

She landed with a brief moan, her incredibly sensitive nipples always got incredibly hard whenever she was even within the same vicinity of Nino. She had no idea why. But honestly that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was Marinette finally getting over herself and finally giving her gift that she spent so much time on.

"Come on hot stuff! What did we decide on?" Alya said sternly looking at her friend. Marinette was practically shivering in her incredibly different outfit. It was a tight tube top, but it was smaller then usual with a ring right inbetween her absolutely mouthwatering boobies. Her butt was in a short pink skirt that showed an easy acess to her just as pink lacey thong that was giving her a bit of an inviting wedgie. PRetty much everything was screaming for any guy to come and fuck her into oblivion.

But Marinette was only after one incredibly specific guy, and everyone in school knew it. She practically gushed about him every hour on the hour.  
"But but but...It's just so slutty!" Marinette crowed out as she stood up and peeked over the staircase. Alya took the moment to check out her cute friend's cute butt, her own brown breasts jiggling slightly as she arched her neck.

Marinette sighed in wanting as she rubbed her thighs together and envisioned the next few steps. Her standing up, her walking with a swing in her hips, her accidentally dropping the present in front of the boys and leaning way too far over, showing off her absolutely amazing and mouth watering rear...Adrien falling completely head over heels in love and Marinette single handedly destroying the stupid Virgin Mari thin that so many people had placed on her since the beginning of school.

"Trust me seducing your crush is far from slutty! It's home boys birthday and you spent way too much time on this present to not give it to him!" Alya said as she stood Marinette up and effortlessly hip checked the girl around the corner. Marinette yelped as she stumbled and almost fell, she sped up and ran around the side until she was face to face with her crush Adrien.

Nino and Adrien paused and smiled warmly at the cute girl. Marinette was easily one of the nicest girls in the class if not int he entire city. And she was also arguably the most innocnet one. With no boyfriend, constant hook up, girlfriend and didn't even bring a vibrator to school! She was almost the most innocent person that anyone in the class could think of.

So most guys left her alone, sure there were a few freaks who liked the idea of corrupting the innocent and preying on young innocents...but they were few and far inbetween and normally beaten to death.

"Uh...hi..."SHe said waving a little and blushing a deep innocent pink, pulling absentmindedly at her skirt, attempting to get it to cover just a little bit more of her butt.  
"Hi." Adrien said, unconsciously flexing as he gazed loinginly at her. 'I am totally making this girl mine. Even if it's as Chad Noir.' Adrien thought to himself, sure he might love his constant hook ups and flirts with Bimbo Bug, but there was also something incredibly endearing about Marinette. He could not put his finger on it but it was a familiarity that seemed to practically overwhelm him whenever they were around each other.

Marinette blushed a bright pink and began to stutter and forget all of the words that she had practiced for hours and hours last night. He was just too dreamy! The clicking of angry authoratative high heels filled the air and the deep growl issuing from Alya as she watched from the sidelines.

And the alpha bitch of the entire world strutted like a blonde peacock towards the front doors. Chloe dropped the leash that she was holding onto and ran with a chuckle, her large obviously fake tits not even bouncing an inch. She ran and launched herself through the air before glomping onto him with a squeal.

"Adrikin's!" Chloe called out in joy as she wrapped herself right around the young man. Slowly running her long manicured fingers across his back. If there was one word that you could use to describe the dominating personality of Chloe aka Chlo Ho. It was Plastic. From her fake tits to her ass filled with improvements to her big puffy blow job lips, everything was improved by surgeries.

"Oh Adrikin's. I am so sorry that Sabrina didn't carry your gift to school for you! It was just too big and heavy even for a pathetic ox like her." Coming up behind Chloe with her ball gag and collar on was Sabrina. Chloe's one friend apparently. Marinette got off of the ground and glowered at Chloe before sighing dejectedly and walking around her two friends. Sabrina at least had enough dignity to look embarassed as Chloe rubbed herself up and down Adrien's bare chest, her yellow bra and jacket were the most expensive lacey piece of clothing that Chloe could afford. And even they did not make her any more classy.

"But if you want I can give you a hot...intimate...private gift..."Chloe whispered breathlessly into his ear as she gave it a playful kiss. Adrien chuckled before Nino gripped Chloe underneath the armpits and picked her up effortlessly moving her.

"No way girl bro. Tonight is all about the women. My man Adrien needs to keep himself in tip top shape for all the ass he is going to get tongiht!" Nino said as he wrapped his arm around his best friends shoulder and lead Adrien away. Chloe was practically fuming and looked like she was about to blow a gasket when Sabrina came up and rubbed against her playfully. Chloe sighed and regained enough of her composure to drag herself inside.

Nino plopped down on the park bench, his erection was too hard and the horniness in his mind was clouding his judgement. He ground his teeth together and glowered at nothing in particular. Seriously! Of all of the bitch moves this had to be the bitchiest!

Adrien...his poor good buddy Adrien...Not even permitted to get his dick wet on his birthday! All because his asshole of a father was a judgemental prick! Nino looked at a nearby clock tower and sized in irritation, he mostly just felt bad for Adrien, after all who wanted to be stuck inside all day for a birthday! It was more then just unfair! It was straight up sexual abuse!

Nino wished that he had power, the power to help Adrien get laid. Nino took out his phone and flipped through it looking at all of the kick ass clubs and rave spots that they were going to hit up during the night. All of them had cheap drinks and slutty girls dancing in loose to no clothing, bright lights and best of all no entrance fee. Nino had to find Adrien a steady bitch to nut in, all of that pent up sexual energy was not good for a guy!

Nino heard a strange fluttering of large black wings and before he could react he felt a black and white and purple butterfly slip into the back of his head and nest there. Nino gasped as he felt a strange force go over him. A face appeared before him, of a man dressed like a bizareee pimp mixed with a bdsm gimp.

"Brobbler. I am HawkDaddy. You are a straight up bro, always thinking of your friend first, you want him to get laid, you want him to get his dick wet. You are a straight up pimp. But you will need my help. If you do exactly what I say and get me the cockring and nipple rings then I will give you the powers needed to get your best friend laid." Nino smirked as he stood up.

"Bro you are a real homie. Now let's find my buddy some hoes!"  
"Yes! That is it find your friend some bitches to fuck!" HawkDaddy said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he severed their psychic connection in irritation. He hated having to talk like that, it felt so...idiotic!

"No I don't mind. Yes it is great to hear from you." Adrien spoke into his phone as he stroked his raging rock hard erection, he was maybe hornier now then he had ever been before and was starting to wonder if he would ever be able to get his rocks off comfortably. He chuckled at what his Ex Girlfriend was saying and then shook his head as if she could see him.

"No Kagami I am not waiting for you either. I just can't find anyone to fuck! Wait really?" He said impressed with her sexual exploits. The girl could always fuck circles around him. Even when they were dating she had much better endurance and physical ability then he did. It was actually rather horrifying.

"Look I want to talk more, and I apprecaite all of those pictures you sent me, I will send you some too if you want. And I could do roll playing over the phone all day, but my minutes are almost up. Yeah. Yeah. Fuck you too. Bye." He finished hanging up and sighing as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands, his cock practically poking him in the nose.

He smacked his lips, they still felt funny from all of the tongue that Chloe gave him whenever they met in the morning, sure it was traditional greeting around the country, but she always tasted too fruity, as if she drank mouthwash every morning, he liked a more natural flavor of girl tongue down his throat.

"Ha ha. Look at the little loser with his side bitch half way around the world. So how many cocks was it this time? Six? Seven?" Plagg teased his chosen from where he was sitting doing absolutely nothing. The obnoxious cat demon hardly did anything all day except for sleep and eat. In fact it was a wonder that he was even able to survive this long.

"Sixteen according to her. And I believe her. The last time I doubted her she sent me filled condoms with different cum in each one through the mail. So I find it's best not to question her when it comes to her sex life." Adrien responded as he leaned back, his erection was twitching a little bit in horniness. He would need to jerk off at least eighteen more times before going back outside. And if he was lucky he might get another blow job from Natalie. But he was hardly ever lucky.

"Well that sucks. Must be awful being you with all of these wordly desires and everything." Plagg said casaully as he dipped his hand...paw...nub...IDK...his small black thingy into a bowl of assorted cheese and licked it up. Adrien glared at the gluttonous pig in irritation.  
"Well what about you? Don't you ever get horny? Or need to let a load off?" Plagg chuckled in response.

"Why does my disinterest in sex always confuse your types? I'm the god of cucking. Tikki is the god of fucking. You idiot." A loud blast of music caught both off guard. Adrien jumped to his feet and rushed to the window that overlooked the front yard. His eyes widened before he turned to look back at his little Plagg.  
"Dude there's a rave in my front yard."

Marinette broke the kiss from Tikki who eagerly began to massage the girls tits and kiss down her neck needfully rubbing their dripping wet cunts together. Marinette had pretty much sprinted home and rage fucked Tikki without a second thought much to her gorgeous partners delight. They were going for the next round when Marinette had slipped off of her to check her vibrating phone.

"Whoa. A party?" Marinette said before shooting up and gasping with a wide blush. "At Adriens?! What the hell?!" She shouted before she jumped from her bed and landed on her discarded clothing. Tikki was moaning and fingering herself as she rolled on the bedsheets in pure horny bliss.  
"Marinettttttteeeeeeee!" She whined before looking after her. "Don't leave meeeeee..." She whispered as the girl slipped on her skirt and black jacket, hurriedly buttoning it so that she would not need to deal with her shirt. Sure her boobs might go flying out but she could deal with the occassional nip slip.

She quickly ran down the stairs, her booty wiggling and bouncing as she got to the front bakery. Sabine was standing behind the counter only wearing a white apron that was too small and tight for her, her bright pink salt shaker sized nipples poked out lewdly over the top. Marinette tried to not stare at her mom's sweet succulent looking booty. After all she had to get to Adrien's!

"And where are you going in such a hurry that you can't even give your mommy a kiss goodbye?" Sabine questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Marinette sighed before turning around to give Sabine a kiss to the lips. Sabine's mouth instinctively opened as she gave her daughter one of her trademark mind breaking kisses. Marinette kissed back, their tongues twirling and a little bit of drool dripping down their chins. Marinette broke the kiss just as an eager Sabine began to deepen it.

"Sorry mama. I need to get going!" Marinette responded, she passed by her father in his typical baking hat, blue shirt, heavy black pants and two aprons, one apron to keep the other clean. She gave her uninterested father a kiss to the cheek before she sprinted out the front door. After all she had seen only a few seconds of the info, but it was pretty clear what was happening.

Marinette closed her eyes as she turned into an alley way. "Tikki! Tit's out!" She thought with all of her might. Tikki shuddered a block away as the words reached her ears. She pouted that her sexy little pussy had decided to be all boring and responsible. But she could at least give her some help.

Marinette yelped as she felt the heat pass over her and soon found herself covered in a new outfit of Tikki's design.

Adrien gazed in shock at the group before him. The party had been pretty kick ass, music, dancing, good food. All around his dream party. But when that weird bubble had brought him back to his bedroom he had no idea how to react to all of this!

Nino was before him, his skin a sky blue and a bright red pimp hat with jaguar print on his head. He had a long flowing cape with blue trim and a white inside. His arms were wrapped around Mirelle, Aurore, Sabrina and Chloe, a smirk across his villainized friend's face made the normally happy young man look downright evil.

"Well sweet thing? Why don't we really set the mood." The Brobller said as his long rock hard erection began to twitch, a bubble came out, then another, then more and more. Soon multicolored bubbles that pulsed and let out soothing noises more at home in a porno filled the air.  
"I think that these girls want to say hello." The Brobbler said with a chuckle as he pressed Mirelle and Aurore forward. The two naked sluts circled Adrien. Their eyes wide with lust and their noses crinkled up as they smiled upwards at him.

"Hello again." Adrien said as they both giggled and dropped to their knees before him.  
"Hello." They said in unison, holding hands and exchanging a lovers look. They had clearly resolved their differences.  
"Don't go too hard bro, after these sluts we are hitting the town!" Nino crowed as Adrien groaned. Their long thick tongues were wrapped around his cock, slurping and licking, getting him nice and wet. His erection insttantly sprang up. Not as impressive compared to his Chad Noir look, but it was pretty close, in fact he was damn proud of it!

"Yeah...just like that...good sluts..."Adrien groaned as he rubbed the back of their heads. The girls shared his cock, their spit dribbling down and their half lidded eyes filled with lust as their mouths and lips began to melt and dribble down his shaft.

Chloe was biting her fingernail as she watched in fascination, for all of her talk and her amazing connections and improvements the girl was still a virgin. A fact that she only let a very few number of people know. She wiggled her booty and moaned, Adrien's cock looked so...demanding...and daunting...she didn't know if she would even be able to get her mouth around it.

Chloe was brought out of her thinking when she heard a muffled scream coming from Adrien's bed. LAid on his back was Nino...the Brobbler, and bouncing on his shaft was the token deviant freak of the school Sabrina. The girl was down for anything, anywhere with anyone. So it was no wonder that she had instantly clambered on top of the akumatizied monster and was taking his entire shaft into her pussy bareback.

"What you looking at ho? Want to try some big beautiful cock?" Nino said teasing as he pressed the ball gagged Sabrina upwards. The girl gasped as a bubble passed overhead and she was suddenly sucked into it, trapped inside of it and as weightless as the air around her. She sniffed, it smelt like pre cum in the bubble. Chloe shook her hair over her shoulder and glanced back towards the threesome happening before her...she had to do something...

"I guess a taste before the main course..."SHe said as she nervously crawled forwards to start an ameauter BJ, she sloppily began to suck, pulling her teeth back before she accidentally bite the man.

Adrien moaned before he pulled his shaft out from the gorgeous friends who were pleasentlly sharing him without a care in the world. They didn't even notice his basence for a second and just began to make out before pulling away. The two cute young ladies had their breasts pressed together, their aroused nipples pressed playfully against each other.

They yelped in happiness as he picked them up and tossed them onto his bed beside the two other lovers. Stacking them face to face with the more vocal Aurore beneath the shyer Mirelle. The two squirmed together before their eyes locked and then their lips.  
"Switching time eh? Nice choice my dude." Nino applauded Adrien's descison. Chloe closed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could, taking Nino's cock head into her mouth she prepared herself physically emotionally and mentally for taking his full shaft down inside of her. She prepared to go deep and then suddenly found herself flying through the air with a yowl.

Standing in the window with a frown and a snarl was Bimbo Bug, her FF cup sized breasts (They always seemed to change for the bigger in this suit compared to her more comfortable double D's) were clad in a strange bra cups that covered half of her chest. At least it protected her nipples rings from getting ripped out, she had high heels that were high enough to be considered dangerous. She held Chloe close to her and felt the horny thirsty virgin slut touch her big beautiful dancer's booty and shiver in delight.

Marinette couldn't blame her, after all her butt cheeks were exposed as was her pussy and she was only wearing a garter belt and stockings that made her legs look even longer.

"You'll be safer in here." Bimbo Bug said with authority as she shoved the annoying ho into a nearby bubble. Chloe attempted to protest but suddenly found that she had no voice. The bubbles were sound proof after all.

"Dude!" Adrien shouted in amazement gazing upwards. Nino was about to jump up and kick some serious ass before he saw his best friends eyes light up. "Did you seriously get me Bimbo Bug for my birthday?"

Adrien's eyes were so wide and bright and looked close to happy tears that Nino felt his heart swell with love for the young man.  
"Well sure...why not..."Brobbler said before spreading his legs preparing himself to release another jolt of bubbles to capture the annoyance.  
"Of course I'm here for you cutie." Bimbo Bug said as she came to the ground and posed before the two. "But it looks like you're busy...so why don't I give Brobbler a little gift first." She said breathlessly as she popped her lips.

Nino's eyes widened with his cock twisting in amazement, after all it wasn't often that you got the chance to have sex with a gorgeous superheroine! And here she was crawling with wet lips towards him.

Nino attempted to protest but soon found his cock engulfed in her wet mouth and moaned in response. He gasped and twisted and grasped his cheeks in amazement. He didn't even know what she was doing but he felt his mind starting to shatter. How was this possible?! His balls twisted and tightened and he orgasmed almost immediately. And she did not even miss a bob but just began to gulp it down soundlessly. Her lips were vaccummed sealed around his cock, not a single ounce went to waste.

The Brobbler thought he heard an anguished cry from his mind but he ignored it. Instead he rubbed her silky smooth black hair and smiled happiliy. Bimbo Bug reached beneath him and gave his balls a playful squeeze. He groaned and clenched up. Her lips were as soft as butter and as large as oranges! He could not even imagine how he lived without these blowjobs before!

Bimbo Bug squeaked and looked upwards as she saw Adrien position himself behind her, his soaking wet cock aimed up with her pussy.  
"Those two look a little busy...If you don't mind I think I want my birthday present early." Adrien said with a wink. For a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be the unfallable Bimbo Bug. Instead she was just the nervous stuttering Marinette, and her blush gave him enough of an answer, even before she arched her back so that only the tip of Nino's dick was touching her lips to let out a mummer...Adrien aimed and pressed himself entirely inside of 'his bimbo bug'.

Marinette let out a low groan as she moved herself back down to begin kissing and massaging Nino's dick. She didn't know how but Adrien fit perfectly! As if she was made for him! He was so thick and big! He ssemed to fill her up perfectly! Not an inch of space was wasted! He was so gentle too...she could hardly believe just how soft he was rubbing her, gently caress her curves and hips, pinching her butt and letting himself moan softly in delight.

His eyes closed and he screwed his face closed before he opened them again to gaze upon his gorgeous lady. She was being shared with his best friend too! This day couldn't get any better! Marinette had never once in her wildest dreams considered the possibility of her getting split roasted by Adrien and Nino...but now that she found herself here she could not seem to stop!

She gargled Nino's cum as she felt her first orgasm rise and crash like a sea exploding across Adrien. He moaned and leaned forwards to kiss pleasently at her neck, again and again. He could not be reasoned with! Or stopped! All he could focus on was the beautiful girl in his bed with the perfect pretty pussy for him!

"Well another waste." Nathalie shook her head in dissapointment as Nino's Brobbler persona flew away as Bimbo Bug slipped their cocks out of her and the two boys orgasmed across her and each other. The three lovers developed a three way make out, their tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouth. Bimbo stood up shakiliy as Nino and Adrien cuddled and the akuma slipped out of Nino and drifted away. Nino had all of the evil fucked out of him.

Nathalie moaned as she orgasmed. She removed her fancy vibrator and slipped it from her pussy into her box of assorted toys. She licked at her sticky fingers and thought.  
It was not a total waste of time. Just of an akuma, her mistress would be glad for the new information and her master would be a little pleased that his son got laid.  
And on top of that her mistress would be so proud of the young blonde man. Nathalie saves the files onto the computer for later. The camera's were all through the house and recorded everything. Nothing was secret in this house. It was all waiting for the true mistress of the mansion to return.  
"Oh Emille." Nathalie sighed as she rubbed her sensitive pussy lips and her mouth. She could not wait for her beloved to return. She needed her...'expert and delicate' touch.


	4. Dummy Thicc Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya snaps and goes gets what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More reviews means more/faster chapters. Some of my other stuff will be put up soon. Just switching some things from fanfic to here.

Alya huffed and raged in her bedroom, pacing one way and then another. She kicked at her bed before yelping and falling onto her well padded booty. It was the best ass in school, she could vouch for that there had been an entire voting contest and everything. She had even beaten out a lot of the teachers.

"Come on bitch! Pick up! I need to vent!" Alya shouted at her phone before grabbing it and looking at all of the messages and phone calls that she had sent to Marinette, all of them going completely ignored. Because that stupid annoying, beautiful loving innocent little girl was busy doing something!

Alya was about ready to scream again. After all it was totally like unfair what happened! It wasn't like it was Alya's fault! This was straight up unfair! She had did nothing wrong! She knew so many people that did completely similiar things in the exact same place! Hell Chloe flounced around with Sabrina tied to her like some sort of a kinky thirsty bitch! And Alya had only been masturbating in the bathroom! Hell that was what the bathrooms were for!

Sure she might have been a little bit loud but that was beside the point! No one in their right mind would have blamed her for it. Or at least they should not have been. But according to their owl like principal apparently she had been so loud that the entire school had heard and she was considered a disrubtion to learning and to the other teachers and the school at large.

Alya plopped down onto her bed and began flicking through her phone before she found the picture that had set her off in the first place. She smiled happiliy as she gazed upon the face of the most perfect young lady in the world.

Bimbo Bug had been gazing over her shoulder in shocked amazement when Alya had managed to snap the photo, and it had perfectly captured the radiance of the gorgeous superheroine. Her outfit, which seemed to change every single time that she actually fought a threat, was a one piece bathing suit that rode up and exposed a lot of her absolutely mouth watering booty meat. Nice and petite but by no means scrawny. Her twin tails were flowing in the breeze and she had a light blush on her cheeks and some cum dripping from her lips from the absolutely stellar blow job that she had just given to the akuma in order to defeat it.

The picture had been haunting Alya's mind for days, so when she finally decided to masturbate to it it had been like a tidal wave had gone off. Every chance that she could get she would run off somewhere and finger herself, her face flushed and biting her lips as she admired the heroic absolutely astounding lady.

She had been going at it in the girls locker room/changing room when she had heard someone kick open the door, and lo and behold there was Chloe, filming it, with the principal behind her, and a viscious grin on the little blonde cockroaches fake pillow lips. Alya didn't know why Chloe was so pissed off at her this time, maybe it was because Alya had pinched her ass and declared it plastic, or Alya's own tits had grown a little bit more( In fact her entire sexy body never seemed to stop getting sexier, her booty and tits were the envy of every girl in school) Or maybe it was because Alya had called Chloe a fake ass plastic barbie hoe with no friends.

Whatever the reason the little blonde tramp had made sure that she was suspended indefinitely and was sent home for the day. The total bitch! It wasn't fair! Alya didn't deserve this! She was a good person! In fact she was a great person! She just wished that she had a chance to show the world what a bitch Chloe was, and if she did maybe, just maybe...she licked her lips and brought her fingers to her sensitive puffy perfect bj lips and gulped as she gazed at the ravishing picture of Bimbo Bug.

The flutter of dark black wings did not even register to her airheaded brain as her eyes widened. Then narrowed, then she smiled viciously.

Marinette moaned in happiness as she felt Tikki squeeze her booty and give it a little pinch. Marinette moaned as her sixteenth orgasm of the day rocked through her, fifteen of those orgasms had been supplied by Tikki within the last half an hour. Marinette's brain was too fuzzy at the moment for her to do even basic math and instead she was just happy how willing Tikki was to share her long supple tongue with her.

Tikki giggled happiliy as she continued to eat her mistress out, after all what better way to spend the day after school then squished between Marinette's absolutely intoxicating thighs? Tikki reached towards her own red nub like nipples and gave them teasing twists and plucks before groaning and growling yet again. She wiggled her booty and gasped as Marinette gave it a small tap.

Not as firm as the kinky and absolutely fucked stupid tikki would have liked but she took what she could get. And what she wanted right now was another mouthful of Marinettes delicious girly cum!

"Oh yes! Oh yes! Yes my beloved!" Marinette moaned out as she knuckled the back of Tikki's head. The red and black spotted ancient girl with the massive knockers rolled her eyes before she returned to the absolutely soaking wet embrace of Marinette's pussy. It was practically vibrating with desire. Marinette had gone over the edge of sanity and was swirling down the drain to madness. Arousal madness.

The computer in Marinette's room was blasting music in an attempt to mask the noise, but the two horny 69ing lovers could still hear Sabine on the sofa with her favorite dildo out and masturbating to the sound of her daughter going hard core upstairs.

Neither Marinette or Tikki knew how her parents didn't know about Tikki, after all it was sort of hard to keep a six foot tall red and black spotted women with breasts that rivaled the watermelons in the local grocery store (Somewhere in the Triple P or even Q category, they couldn't be sure since Tikki didn't like to wear clothing and all the measuring tapes broke before they reached to her long thick juicy lactating nipples) And her butt cheeks practically clapped whenever she walked anywhere. Pretty much she was anyone's dream girl, and yet Sabine and Tom seemed completely ignorant to her existence even though she shared the same bedroom and shower as their daughter.

"It sounds like your mom is going to town huh?" Tikki said with a slurp as she wiped her dripping chin. Marinette moaned as she bit a thumb and suckled on her finger tips.

"You have no idea, the entire reason I had a bathroom put up here was because of her crazy libido! She and dad would fuck in there for hours every single day, it got so bad that all the hot water would be used up and I would be late for school!" Marinette complained as she wiggled her hips and attempted to get to her feet before gasping as a delayed orgasm ripped through her body and caused her to collapse on top of a giggling Tikki who rubbed her rump.

"Awe, poor little baby." Tikki said before grinning and manifesting something big and thick and with the girth of a beer can. "Mama Tikki things that she has something that will cure your ills." She said placing their faces close together, Marinette could smell herself on the goddess of creation and sex's breath. Marinette moaned as she gazed at it in wonder.

"Tikki! You didn't!" She said as she recognized it, it looked like the bulge from Adrien's pants and all of his photo shoots, she would recognize that massive pice of mouth watering man meat anywhere! And she could not wait to get her mouth around it!

"Well of course I did! I heard you talking about him so much that I just had to try it out. And let me tell you...it doesn't dissapoint." She said wiggling her eyebrows before she licked up and down the foot and a half length. Marinette giggled before she leaned back and spread her legs.  
"Oh god I'm not going to be able to walk for a week after this!" She said in amazement as Tikki moved forward and began to slip the head in, the sheer girth of it made Marinette tense up and shiver as she clenched around it and groaned. Her legs turned to jelly and her core turned to a glorious exploding supernova as she once again orgasmed, her tongue sticking out and her eyes going crossed. Tikki raised an intrigued eyebrow, they hadn't even moved a precentage into her.

Marinette really was the best. The two lovers paused when they heard the computer's kinky porno music stop, there was an announcement, in an incredibly recognizeable voice. The two stuck their heads over the edge of the bed, Marinette groaned in irritation and slapped at the mattress.

"Oh no, not now." Marinette groaned, she recognized Chloe's building, the creaming blonde attached to a chair, and the woman on the top of the roof beside Chloe, her long copper colored hair flying in the wind as her skin tight body suit revealed her nipples that looked like tiny bits of cyber information.

"Oh great, Now Alya wants some of that juicy Bimbo butt." Tikki teased as she pinched Marinette's rear causing her to yelp before rolling her eyes.  
"I guess I have to do it. Let's get to it." Marinette said as she posed, Tikki swirled around her and left in her suit, it was her default one, but with a few tactical tatters and tears.  
"And the rips near my nipples and cunt?" Marinette said gesturing. Tikki perked up at that.  
"Makes you move faster! Now go have some fun!" She chuckled as Marinette began to climb out the window.  
"I don't know what you are so chipper about, I literally have to leave you just as we were about to get it on." Tikki thought for a moment before she began swearing up a storm.

"So you're playing hooky?" Kagami said as she slowly and sensually twirled in her towel in front of her computer's camera, capturing every last inch of her well balanced tits and ass, her body rippled with powerful muscles, her lips that were typically pulled into a frown only added to her allauring inviting body. Her hip jutted out and she placed a foot on the table as she leaned in close to get a good long look at her adorable ex boyfriend.

Adrien chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, he was shirtless but he was hiding his very inviting mega cock, which was infuriating KAgami, which he knew, which was only turning him on even more, it was a vicious cycle that the two flirters lead.

"Well I just told everyone that I had a very important appointment that I couldn't possible miss! And I told father that I was sick." He said as he rubbed Mirelle's soft head, her lips parted and she licked at the top of his incredibly sensitive cock head, which made him shiver in delight. Her eyes closed as she returned to the blissfull taste of his dick filling her mouth, she was secretely pretty kinky sometimes, and they had decided that her getting chained up underneath his desk, her hands behind her back and her ankles together while two massive purple vibrators filled her cunt, was an excellent idea for their hook up.

Honestly she was just glad to have some alone time with his massive member, so often she had to share it!

"Mmmm. Poor you, feeling sick...I think I have just the thing that will make you perk right up." Kagami teased as she gripped her towel and dropped it, her body still wet and slippeery from her shower. She reached off camera, leaning so far forwards that her tits hung right in his camera's face and the entire wall of screens that Adrien had were filled with her smooth perky skin and long pink nipples. Adrien bit a knuckle as he attempted not to nut and fill Mirelle's mouth right then and there.

Kagami finally moved back with a smile as she wiggled the dildo at him. Adrien did indeed perk right up at the sight of it.  
"Is that the mold that I sent you?" He asked excitedly as she bit a lip and slowly and sensually played with the rubber suction cup at the base of the shaft, right beside the big thick meaty balls.  
"Maybe it is, now tell me cutie pie, would you like to see me get violated with your dick?" She said with a smirk as she slapped it against the wall where it stayed. Adrien moaned in shock and awe as she slowly wiggled until it was at the perfect height and angle to penetrate her pussy.

She gasped as her legs went weak, she had no idea, but if she had to guess it was that Adrien was lucky enough to have an incredibly unique cock shape that alloweed him to touch a girls g spot by just rubbing against her pussy lips. That or he was actually magic, either one. Her face instantly contorted as she gasped, hearts practically appeared in her eyes as her orgasm quivered through her entire body. Mirelle was leaning forwards to deepthroat him in desperate abandonment.

Adrien sighed as he felt his cum begin to dribble up and shoot deep into Mirelle's awaiting mouth and belly, it wasn't the same as Kagami, her mouth was like some sort of a vacum cleaner, she could probably suck the finishing off of a flagpole and not miss a beat. It was actually rather impressive, any other girls blowjob just seemed sort of half assed in comparison.

Adrien moaned again as he forced his nuts to work overtime, he had to orgasm at least three more times before he released Mirelle, and so far she did not seem to be taking her job as his personal sex assitant seriously, he might even need to turn to NAthalie to get him off again, and she was just always so busy that he hated having to resort to her.

Kagami frowned and paused her fucking against the wall, there were wet sweaty booty cheek stains now against it, she removed the fake latex cock from herself and stumbled to the now blank computer screen.  
"Adrien?" She mumbled out before swearing.  
"Ah shit." Adrien said as he pulled away and pulled down Mirelle's blind fold, leaving the sexy little vixen in the dark. A new sexy little dark vixen had come to his attention.

Alya had been akumatizied, and she was dangling Chloe off of the side of the building and calling for Bimbo Bug and Chad noir to come and try to save her. He moaned as he adjusted his cock ring, of course he never got the day off. But on the plus side he did get to fuck Alya...or Lady wifi as she was calling herself now. Either way worked well for him!

Adrien ran for the window and transformed before leaping out and sprinting away through the afternoon sunlight.

Bimbo Bug entered the room on sensitive shaking knees. She paused to lean against a pillar, she had gone too hard with Tikki, now her entire body was sensitive and she didn't know if she would even be able to take on Alya on her own! She rubbed at her still slightly sweaty head and shook it. She had to get back on track! She had to take down the villain of the day! And worst of all she had to actually save Chloe. Bleh.

At least the first part was easy enough. Chloe was literally sitting in the middle of the room. She was covered in tiny purple symbols for female sexuality, and what looked like a massive pause button, and in large purple letters, the word MUTE across her fake ass mouth.

Bimbo Bug started forward before pausing and looking at where Chloe was gazing, the blonde was as stiff as a mannequinn, but her eyes were still darting around.  
"Obvious trap is obvious." A voice sang behind Bimbo Bug who turned just in time to take a kick to the stomach and land on Chloe's bed, a pair of pause buttons appeared over her hands, trapping her to the actually incredibly comfortable water bed. Marinette had never been on one and it offered more support then she would have guessed.  
"Well well well. I've always wanted to do some indepth research about slutty superheros with bug themed powers." Lady Wifi said as she approached the heart shaped bed. There was a mirror above it and Bimbo Bug found herself gazing around the room in alarm, she could not move that easily anymore.

"Don't struggle so much cutie pie. Those chains are unbreakable code. My pimp HawkDaddy told me himself." She teased as she slide across the bed to where Bimbo Bug struggled. Alya licked her lips, her thick thighs rubbed together and the fake latex made a squelching sound, obviously voicing the woman's arousal.  
"MMMM. I think the two of us have too much clothing between us...don't you agree? Now why don't you tell me, just between us girls, a reporter to a victim. Do you go commando?"

Alya reached down and rubbed her white gloved hand across Marinette's side and up to cup a breast in awe. Her face was a bright red, bright enough to match Bimbo Bug's suit. The wanna be reporter with the crush the size of the moon leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Bimbo Bug's who instinctively opened her mouth and darted her tongue in and out, flicking and slupring and licking at the incredibly soft space. Sure she and Alya had practiced kissing thousands of times, and had even dabbled in many other ways. But they had never dressed up and chained each other to the bedposts. That was new.

Alya moaned and gasped, she started to pull away before doubling down and deepening the kiss, her fingers diving into Bimbo's hair, the words of her master flying from her head as she became completely and utterly enamoured with the soft sides of Bimbo Bug, her hard thick pointy nipples pressing into her. She gasped and rubbed back, her nipples popped from her suit, breaking through the cheap zipper that ran right down the middle of it. The two gasped and arched their backs before Alya began kissing down Bimbo Bug's neck, diving between her boobs and finally focusing enough to turn to a nipple.

Marinette bit her lip in anticipation, she didn't want the world to find out her secret identity! Not like this! But Alya just kissed and suckled at the small hard pink nub before switching to the other one, and going back and forth and back and forth like a penduleum. utterly entranced with how delicious and slightly salty and soft they were. She thought she could crush them between her teeth.

Alya finally pulled away to move downwards. Bimbo Bug's cunt was practuically calling to her, a siren song to get her lips attached to some delicious pussy. Lady Wifi paused and pulled apart the incredibly weak suit before she licked her lips. Clean shaven. Kinky. She leaned forwards and licked the outside of Bimbo Bug's pussy before joyfully diving in. Bimbo Bug groaned, she could not even fight back anymore and merely raised her hips as her orgasms swirled around her head and body.

Bimbo Bug rapidly cums, Lady Wifi is groping her booty, Bimbo's legs wrapped around her head. The camera's rolling and recording and broadcasting everything for the viewers pleasure. Chloe sat in the corner silently fuming as they ruined her favorite bedspread with their filthly peasent lovemaking! It should be her getting her cherry popped by Bimbo Bug! Not some two bit reporter that told everyone she was a virgin!

Lady Wifi popped out of Bimbo Bug's pussy for some air. She kissed her clit before looking up with a cocked eyebrow.  
"Look's like I won." She said with a giggle before she gasped, her big meaty balloon like ass was stining and the slap filled the air. Standing behind her as her suit dissolved was Chad Noir, his throbbing rock hard man meat situated behind her and twitching knowingly.  
"I wouldn't celebrate too early if I were you." Chad teased as his cock kissed her pussy lips before getting utterly engulfed by them.

Alya gasped, her head flying back and her back arching. A ridiculous orgasm face graced her features before she let out a deep bellow, a throaty barritone moan as she orgasmed. Her eyes crossing and little purple hearts appearing in her eyes.  
"Now do me a favor and pleasure my lady." He demanded giving her nice wide ass a firm spank, causing it to jiggle and bounce. Alya was happy to comply. But soon she was groaning and shivering, she could hardly focus anymore, she thought that her mind was going to snap!

She was naked and being sandwiched between two superheroes who were not giving her a seconds worth of peace to catch her breath! Chad was railing into her bimbo like pussy, it was wet and warm and sensitive. And slowly the camera's around them began to dim and fade as her powers dissapeared.  
"Took you long enough you dirty tom chat." Bimbo Bug complained between gasps as she wiggled her hips and humped at Alya's face who'se tongue was destroying her sensitive pussy.

"Well I thought you could handle it my little bimbo boo." He teased before he reached between Alya's legs and gripped a hold of her nice big meaty butt cheeks, digging his fingers into her and causing her to cry out as he held nothing back to destroy her, and reshape her.

"Just shut up and get her mouth up here." Bimbo demanded, Chad always happy to follow orders, gripping Alya by the ankles and lifted her up, never once letting her escape his pounding cock. Alya gasped and kissed back downwards, desperate for Bimbo Bug's Pussy. She briefly considered biting at the nipple rings that encircled Bimbo Bug's tits and gave her her power.

But within an instant Alya found herself above Bimbo Bug's big beautiful eyes and their lips were pressed needfully together. Lady Wifi gasped and with a flutter of wings the demon was exorcised and it was just Alya getting creampied while making out with the hottest superhero in the world who was rubbing her head lovingly.

The spell was broken. All of them.

"What the fuck!" Chloe shouted as the three lovers found their tender moment of a sticky cum covered cuddle session completely ruined with the shrill shouting of the spoiled rotten Chloe.  
"Get the fuck out!" She shouted and pointed at the window. The three rolled their eyes before standing up. Bimbo Bug took Alya in her arms, she was fucked into exhaustion from the incredibly long and sexy day. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was soon asleep as she flew naked over the buildings with her mind and body fucked stupid and a trail of mixed juices pattering after them.


	5. Animaniac (Like ani man/maniac)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otto gets pissed off when the love of his life is insulted. Enter the catgirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. More stuff coming soon. Review. Hope you are enjoying the ride.

Otto was leaning over the large gorgeous cougar. That was what he loved about these kinds of animals, they could be called so many different things. Cougars, Puma's, Black Panthers. The black panther gazed up at his handler with steady eyes and a slightly amused air as he continued to pet the silky black glossy coat. It was well maintained with a lot of time and energy put into it. It was a truly beautiful creature. Nothing else like it in the entire world.

"Yes you are a gorgeous little girl aren't you? Yes you are! So sweet and special! I am going to take good care of you gorgeous. You are mine forever." He said softly and lovingly towards the loyal beast as it let out a silent mew and rolled over to purr slightly.

Otto sighed, if only it was always this easy. He was treating the cat better then he had been treated by his shrew of a 'wife'. Otto and Marlena were on a small 'break' since she was just impossible to make happy. Otto really had no idea what he had to do in order to keep Marlena from going over the top at any given moment. It seemed like she seemed to forget that they were in the capital of lovemaking on the entire globe! He just didn't understand the woman sometimes. He did what she asked, sure sometimes he was too tired, or the girls were too loud, or he had to actually get some other work done...something she never seemed to have a problem with.

"Between you and me my beautiful sweet little panther pet." Otto whispered to the slightly dozing wild animal. "You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. I wish that it was as easy to please a woman as it was to please you."

Otto heard a loud snicker. He turned around to see what was happening, sometimes when he was in the cages with the animals he completely forgot that he was not in the wilderness, alone and able to speak his mind. He gazed out through the bars and saw a couple of boys his daughter's age standing and gazing scornfully in at him.

Otto frowned, they actually did look pretty familiar they might have even been in Alya's class. He didn't know Marlena and him were never in the apartment together anymore, which meant that he didn't get to actually see Alya or the twin's as much as he wanted too. The boy on the right with the stupid haircut and the cocky grin was the one who had been laughing so hard. And he was still laughing as the small twink black kid was motioning for him to shut up.

"You hear that Max? What a loser! Hey slowpoke! I bet that is the only pussy that you've been able to grab in years!"  
"Kim would you listen to yourself for a second and shut up?!" The shorter young man, Max Otto gathered, was pulling at his...friend? Boyfriend? Booty call? Who could even tell anymore.

"I am so sorry about him! He thinks that he's an alpha!" Max called into the cage. Kim frowned and puffed out his overblown chest with a grin.  
"I don't think! I am an alpha! And this pathetic Beta male cuckold is talking to a lion about how he can't get laid! A pussy complaining to a pussy about how he can't even score any pussy! That's a riot!" Kim threw his head back and cackled like a cheesy eighties supervillain while Max just sighed in silent mortification.

Otto frowned and stood up wiping his hands clean as he glared out at the two brats.  
"Hey that's enough! Get lost you two! You're disturbing my animals! and it's a panther you moron!" Otto replied as he tossed a soiled rag out at the two obnoxious young men. He sighed in annoyance as Max finally managed to grab Kim by the end of his short cut off hoodie (Which showed off plenty of his impressive chiseled eight pack abs glistened. He clearly took good care of them.)

Otto rolled his shoulder as he felt a rage bubbling up in him, one that he had not experienced for some time as the red hot blood of anger overcame him. Those two brat's didn't know their place! He was the king of the jungle! Him! And him alone! And they were just marching around like they owned the place! They were just like his wife! Always belittling him! Calling him names because he couldn't get it up.

He bet if this was the jungle and he could get away with whatever he wanted then no one would ever insult him again!

He growled and gnashed his teeth as he seethed in the cage. The black panther noticed it's owners rage and slowly backed off. A small black butterfly fluttered down as it found it's victim in the newly made Animan

MEANWHILE

"Dude I owe you hard time!" Nino said as he happiliy gave Adrien a slap to the shoulder. His blonde best friend chuckled as the two alpha studs strutted through the zoo. They were turning a few heads as gorgeous women with sexual appetites that rivaled any teenager glanced down and studied the massive sausages that were shoved in their tight pants. They were both wearing shorts that highlighted their erect cocks (Both boys had gulped a couple of viagra just in preperation for today)

And they were wearing open hoodies to show off their chiseled abs, and the sleeves cut off to show off their great arms. Adrien chuckled happiliy at his friends joyfilled steps.  
"Well you know how it is. Bro's never let other bros down." Adrien said with a wide smile. It had been Adrien's suggestion for the double date, ever since he learned that Nino had a small puppy crush on 'Virgin Mari' as so many people in class called her...well he was more then happy to share his late night after akuma fight booty call with his bro.

Anyways Adrien didn't mind sharing Marinette, she was amazing, long luxurious legs, a cute perky bottom that was nice and pink and succulent, an adorable pair of breasts that were equal parts soft and squishy and had the right amount of give. With bright pink nipples and pouting lips that made your entire day turn bright when she smiled.

And anyway Adrien could still just sneak in tonight and fuck Marinette senseless, and there would be nothing wrong with that! Plus it gave Adrien a chance to attempt to pick up Alya. Who was no slouch herself in the attractiveness department, and he had almost blown his own mind when they fucked when she was LAdy Wifi. He wanted another sweet sweet taste of her.

Today was going to be great. And it was all the better because he was going to get his bro's dick wet.

"Alya I owe you big time for this. Name it and it is yours. My house? My favorite cookie recipe? My blood? Yours. I have no idea how you managed to pull this off!"  
"Well then how about you give me your biggest vibrator? After all it isn't like you're going to need it after today!" The goodnatured best friend nudged Marinette practically causing her breast to pop out of it's casing. The two were wearing cut off crop tops that showed a lot of underboob and hugged their breasts so tightly that they were basically second skins.

Alya had wrapped her favorite jacket around her waist and insisted that Marinette go around without her usual jacket, which made the young lady feel incredibly exposed, and she constantly looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was checking out her butt. Her buttcheeks were spilling out of the pink exercise shorts that she was wearing. Alya's booty shorts were even shorter and tighter and was little more then a thong. But she still had the jacket to give herself the air of dignity, not to mention it gave her swishing hips a bit more power. You would need to be careful when standign behind her or else you might just lose your erection!

"Well that is a little too optmistic..."Marinette responded pressing her fingers together and blushing as she fidgeted on the bench that the two best friends were sharing. After all Marinette's biggest 'vibrator' if you could call it that 'sextoy was more appropriate' was Tikki, and Alya might be a little suspicious of a six foot tall amazonian sex goddess as a bargaining chip.

Alya groaned in irritation before she turned to face Marinette and cup her best friend forever's face between her palms and jiggle the cheeks.

"Girl look at me. Here is what's going to happen, we are going to go on a kick ass double date with the guy of your dreams and his hot as nails best friend. While you work your sexy little virgin routine magic I will distract Nino and ride that beautiful big black cock all day long and keep him distracted while you go and have your fun with Adrien! It's a win win! Plus I've been checking out Nino's package and I have got to say I am more then game for taking that thing on!" Alya said with a seductive wink that caused Marinette to shiver before she embraced Alya with a squeal.

Alya felt her entire face heat up from the contact and her glasses grew steamy as she gulped and gasped for a few seconds. Marinette meanwhile was thinking about just how lucky she was to have a best friend like Alya, sure Marinette had had a pretty good taste of Nino's dick, and she was more then willing to share. It was a good dick! And Alya was going to have so much fun with it!

"This is the first date that will define the rest of your life! So have fun with it, kick some ass,s how some ass and get that boy to worship you by the end of the day. You got that hot stuff?" Alya asked MArinette who grinned and nodded happiliy, her childish pigtails bouncing as she just imagined her and Adrien's future, with plenty of fun, fucking and if she was lucky kids galore!

Alya perked up and looked behind Marinette before waving.  
"OHMYGOD! MOM! ELLA! ETTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" SHe shouted before running to greet her family.

Ella and Etta, Alya's twin sisters ran up and tackled her in a hug. They were wearing tight striped shirts that went all the way to their booty skirts that swished and teased any other passing teenager with their dancer butts. The two twins had been dancing since they were little, they were perfectly synchronized, and practically unbeatable in the dancing department, tango, foxtrot, missionary, screwing bareback in the back room while being recorded? There teenage heartthrobs had done every imagineable thing possible.

"Alya!" They cried out as first Ella grabbed her mouth and kissed her deeply and longingly, before Etta rudely yanked her head away by her hair and delved into a deep caring yet spicy kiss. They giggled, their large firm breasts bouncing as much as their bubbly personalities. They acted like they hadn't seen their sister in years even though it had only been a few hours.

"Mom!"  
"Dearest." Marlena said as she engulfed Alya between her massive godlike tits, Marlena had nice soft warm breasts, they were practically the same size as Sabine's which made them closing in on beach balls, and matched the amount of ass that she boasted of properly. It was a mighty ass, round mountainous globes of brown fat that jiggled and swayed as she walked. It was clear where her daughter got all of the good looking booty from.

"What are you doing here?" Alya asked as she finally surfaced for air and pressed a hand to her moms boob. Marlena was proudly gripping her daughter's meaty buttocks as Ella and Etta were sitting on either side of Marinette and asking rapid fire questions.

Marlena's brow furrowed and her entire demenaour darkened as she sniffed haughtiliy and Alya instantly understood. It was about her Dad. She should have known better.  
"Well I won't keep you waiting any longer then mommy. Have a great day, make sure that the twins don't run off to the glory hole without you. Love you." Alya said as she stood up on her tip toes to peck her mom on the lips to send her on her way. Marlena grinned lovingly at her daughter before turning away with Ella and Etta who eagerly skipped to her mom.

The three libidous women left with their asses swaying hypnotically in tandem, drawn towards the source of their inner turmoil. Alya looked back at Marinette before back nervously at her retreating mother. Marinette was beside her in an instant gripping her shoulders and giving her a playful shove.  
"Go be with your parents, they probably need the moral support. We can catch up later." Alya's face brightened as she hugged Marinette dearly and lovingly.  
"Ohmygodthanks! You really are the worlds best friend!" Alya ran off and linked her arm with one of the twins so that now there was a foursome of sizeable juicy wiggling asses to spy upon.

Each step brought a good bounce and twist to the hips, they moved like a snake being charmed, or a neveending newtons cradle of epic sexitude. Marinette sighed peacefully as she sat down awaiting her double date. This was going to be one for the record books!

Animan grinned to himself through his furry muzzle. He was completely transformed! Where there had once been a pathetic old cuckold of a man who could hardly control his rowdy children, now proudly stood a beast of a man with only one thing on his mind.

Sex! Breeding! Mating! Fucking! Fucking the proud bitch who had yeilded him four female pups and not one male heir! Then again a boy might make things complicated, just having one top cat around was more then enough! His biceps were the size of basketballs! His thighs could crush concrete! He had black and orange strips going up and down his new muscular body and he had a mane of golden hair around his now enlarged head! His hands were the size of baseball gloves and each one tipped with a dangerous looking curved saber of a claw with tiny puffs of fur surrounding them!

His tail wiggled anxiously as he saw his upcoming prey. That family of his that had been giving him so much trouble these past few days! He would show them! He would show them all!

Marlena and her daughters were getting closer to the exhibit that Otto had told them to meet at. She paused and sighed in annoyance.  
"Typical." She mumbled under her breath. He was nowhere to be seen. And most of the cages in the zoo looked open! What kind of an establishment was he running around here?!

Marlena tapped her foot and checked her phone to see if he had left any stupid messages. Behind her a yowl rent the air and quick slashes rang out. Marlena turned and gasped as a large beastly tiger man jumped over her. His claws flashing and rendering her clothing to rags. Before her lay her twins, groaning and shivering nude as the transformation tore through them.

Standing a little ways away, her cat ears perking up and her tail wiggling with her nude ass in joy stood Alya. Her face was a mask of tiger markings and she was sighing happiliy as she grinned with malicious intent. Her nipples now had a strange heart shape surrounding them but otherwise she was completely ass naked.

Ella and Etta sat up helping each other, their fangs peeking out and they blinked in shock and joy at their newfound transformation.  
"Now for you my pet. Join your daughters in my pride and become another catgirl!" Otto barked out as he slapped his wives nice round jiggly ass. She moaned, her entire body filled with heat, the need to fuck, to mate, to breed! And her mind fogged over as she fell completely helplessly head over heels for this rugged sexy looking beast!

Adrien paused along with Nino as the two stopped and listened to screams that filled the air. They exchanged nervous glances. After all that normally only meant trouble and they had both been looking forward to avoiding trouble if they could today.

"Hey you don't think that could be-"Nino started before he was cut off by a flying orange and black blur tackling him and wrapping her tail and legs around his torso.  
"COCK! MY COCK!" She bellowed out in a roar as Nino yelped and fell ass backwards into the panther cage. Adrien looked down at the rolling kissing, biting, scratching, panting horny Alya right on top of his best friend, demanding more and more cock.  
"Sorry bro. But we need to keep the public safe." Adrien apologized as he closed the gate and rapidly ran as the sounds of harsh feverish animalistic lovemaking came from behind him as Nino got his world absolutely rocked by the horny cat girl.

Adrien ground his teeth in annoyance. He wanted a round with Alya! Especially since Chloe had been such a bitchy slut and kicked them out of her room just after they had gotten good and worked up.

Marinette paused and sighed in irritation when she heard the screaming, on the one hand she could ignore it...but on the other...SHe sighed and pulled up her video phone. A image popped up, Tikki on her bed using Marinette's vibrator on her pussy.

"So that's how the battery's run out so fast. And why all of my dildo's have been snapped lately." Marinette deadpanned as the silly sex loving kwamii giggled and snapped her fingers.

Marinette gasped as a short button up that was tied in the front appeared on her, her shorts grew small pockets but rapidly shrank so that they were ultimately useless, and a cute little safari hate appeared on her head at a cocky angle.  
"Alright I have to admit this looks cute." Marinette said as she hung up on Tikki and sprinted towards where the action was.

"Well well well My beautiful Bimbo Bug. Fancy seeing you here." Chad Noir said as he cockily sat beside Bimbo Bug, the two were on the top of a nearby truck and watched as animals chased humans out of the zoo. They would all probably hopefully be fine.

The real target that they had to worry about was this bastard calling himself Animan. He was seated on a stone bench with his hands on the flank of his wife Marlena who was mewling like a cat and rubbing against him. Ella and Etta were nearby causing chaos, teasing dumb boys and chasing birds...their normal behavior in all honesty.

The fact that the three were now sexy catgirls was a bit of a surprise though.

"Shut up and focus you dirty alley stray." Bimbo demanded as she frowned and glared towards the enemy before adjusting her honest to god cute ass hat.  
"Whoa. My ladybug Bimbo had claws! What's the matter? Someone cockblock you?" He teased before she snorted and nodded towards Otto.  
"Yeah. Him. It was date day!" Bimbo said in annoyance. Chad frowned and narrowed his eyes before clutching his balls and cock and letting out a mating alley cat wail.

"MMMMMEEEEYYYYYOOOOOWWWW! Now that is what I call one exciting looking Milf! A cougar if I've ever seen one!" He said before collapsing beside Marinette and rolling towards her. "But don't worry my pretty, you're the only steady tail for this hopeless alley cat." He teased before winking.

Bimbo Bug rolled her eyes before she snapped her fingers and mentally summoned her lucky charm. She quirked an eyebrow in interest, a double ended dildo and a strap on to boot! Tikki was feeling generous today...

"Please tell me those toys aren't for me...my tush is still sore from the last time I had to be your play thing." Chad Noir begged as Bimbo Bug chuckled.  
"No don't worry. Something is telling me that these are for me...while that is for you..."Bimbo Bug pointed out across the open field towards where Otto and Marlena were sloppiliy french kissing.

"Oh so it's a cat fight that you want huh?" Chad Noir said before stretching and standing. "Don't worry my dear sweet bimbo! I've got this!" He shouted before he ran and jumped off of the truck roof and landed to run towards the awaiting tiger man and his wife.

"You two cubs get over here!" Bimbo Bug called out towards the twins who paused in what they were doing, which was admiring each other's brand new manicures. They grinned and growled, wiggling their haunches before they used their new found super speed to rush at the awaiting superhero!

Bimbo Bug smirked knowing what they were planning and honestly? It was cute but not much else, after all she was the stellar Bimbo Bug! And they were just a pair of eager horny little kittens coming to play. She was mostly worried about big old mama panther over there and Animan...

"Okay! Wait! Stop! Hold up!" Chad Noir stopped as the husband and wife duo began to move around him, their hackles raised and their eyes roaming over him like he was a fresh bloody lamb chop. He smirked and gestured widely to show them that he meant no harm.

"First off we could go at this like a couple of losers and just start hitting each other. Or we could go and see who the true top cat and overall king of the jungle is! So how about it old man? Scared to see if the young blood can take you on?" OTto looked at Marlena who was licking her lips and rubbing at her ears. She was pretty much right in the palm of his hand, he could do whatever he liked...he was defintiely going to win any challenge this upstart of a superhero had to offer.

"Let's do it small fry. First round! Biggest shaft!" The two gripped their cocks and whipped them out to measure. Animan just lifted his fur that was acting like a loin cloth, and Chad Noir pulled his long thick shaft out from his tight leather. The two quirked eyebrows and nodded in appreciation, after all they were about the same size, nice and girthy with a length that could choke a horse.

"Not bad small fry. Not bad." Otto gave the compliment as Adrien nodded sagely back.  
"I'll give you that old timer, we are pretty much tied. So how about endurance next? Whoever can survive a blowjob the longest wins!"  
"Of course you young freak! Bitch! Get over here!" Animan gestured to Ani-Marlena who delicately crawled up on hands and knees, her booty and tail wiggling and her eyebrows raised, her eyes focused on the cocks like they were birds about to fly away.  
"Mew." She said sauciiliy as she licked her big perfect blow jobs lips, they hungered to be wrapped around that nice thick meat, her nipples were erect and dragging in the dust as she gasped and clapped her hands. The two men shoved their cocks into her face, pressing in her cheeks.

"Suck." The two men demanded before glaring at each other. She fell upon those cocks like she was a ravenous beast. And the cum stored inside was her only means of sustenance!

Otto moaned as she deepthroated him, bobbing her head and working her jaw and neck muscles, her hands cupping his cockshaft and fiddling his balls, feeling how big and full they were with his awaiting seed that would wash across her at any given moment.

She paused and switched to the next dick. While Otto's dick was nice, firm and soft and smelt amazing...there was something to be said about nice hot young dick, hung like a stud that was perfect for breeding! She gulped and gasped as she began to move from Animans to Chads. She gulped down a good amount of the length before her eyes widened in shock, after all he had just shoved a good portion down her throat. His hips began to practically move with a mind of their own as they humped in and out of her extra tight incredibly hot mouth! She gulped and gasped and gagged at the rude youthful forceful fucking that he was giving her mouth.

Her plump juicy lips were overflowing with spit and she rubbed her thighs together with joy as her lower nether lips began to practically sweat. She moved back to her husbands dick but couldn't help and check out Chad's cock that was twitching and practically hypnotizing her. She was squatting on her heels with her big jiggly butt cheeks clenching and sweating and eager for a pounding. Her tail thumping the ground.

Otto was gasping and panting, his entire face a bright red as he held back his orgasms. Chad meanwhile looked cool as a cucumber as he admired her hair and rubbed her adorable little kitty ears. A deep purr came from deep within her chest that made Otto's heart and balls flutter and Chad smirked down as her enormous nipples seemed to be wiggling as well.

Bimbo Bug grinned sadistacially as she lay Etta on top of Ella. The twins were shrieking and wiggling and attempting to escape the bonds that held them down to each other, but the cuffs were tight and there was no chance for either to escape. They were stuck together whether they wanted it or not! And the extra large double sided dildo stuffed into their cunts was stretching them wonderfully! They were trying not to show it but their red faces and the blushes going down their downy fur was more then enough proof.

Bimbo Bug chuckled before she gripped the twins hips and started to move them slowly and steadily, fucking them in and out of each other. They paused their yowling and turned themselves to their mirror image and started to gasp and yowl and screech and mew and make all kinds of loving sounds. Their lips parted and they snarled at each other briefly before they found their tongues sneaking out and starting to lick at the other lovingly. After all they were sisters! they got along great!

"Yeah that's it. Kiss your sister. Show mommy Bimbo Bug just how much you two little kittens enjoy each other!" She commanded her pets as their nipples rubbed together an stimulated them all the more. The top twin flinched as she felt something press to her butt hole. She turned around with fear in her wide eyes.

"Well?" Bimbo said with a grin and another push, forcing more and more of that extra large lubed up black dildo in and out of the slut. "You need to use your human words." She chastized them.  
"DOOOOOO IIIIIIIITTTT!" they demanded with one voice, one mind and one body, wrapping their legs together and wiggling their rears so that their tails entwined.  
" Excellent! Just what I wanted to hear!" Bimbo Bug said as she began to authoratatively fuck her best friends younger sisters. The two young bimbos began to kiss and make out as their eyes closed and they gave in to the debaucherous madness! The two tiger twins had tried to take control and dominate Marinette but Bimbo Bug had turned the tables within seconds and showed them what a true top predator in her element looked like!

She began to pound them all the harder. Not letting up or letting them catch their breath, she wanted them to lose their minds! To fuck all of the eager hate filled fucking out of them. To break them over her knees! She gazed over towards Chad and blew him a kiss, hoping that that would not break him before he broke the others.

She raised an eyebrow as it must have missed and her kiss hit Otto instead. Animan bellowed as he began to orgasm across the ground. Marlena pulled away with a sad little mew, she was looking forward to a facial!

She wiped some sweaty locks from her face and leaned over, raising her mountainous asscheeks up like a bridge going upwards! She gasped as a firm spank filled the air and Otto fell to the ground in shock.

Marlena moaned as Chad gripped her tail and gave her ass another meaty swack.

"since it was a tie and I won the second round. I think that it is only fair that I pick the last round. Which is technique and power. We take turns fucking this bitch and then we let her decide. How does that sound?" Otto wiggled a little in the dirt and attempted to stand but stopped as Chad growled at him and slowly positoned himself behind Marlena.

She mewed again before letting out a loud joyfilled scream that sent the birds from the trees and even paused Alya and Nino's intense sex session. Marlena gasped again, her words failing her as she found herself getting absolutely wrecked by the massive cocked stud! He was filling her! All the way to the brim! No he was actually stretching her!

Her tits were rubbing the cum into the dirt and making a muddy stew as she gasped and shivered as an orgasm crashed through her. Her sensitive ears were wiggling one way and then perking up happiliy. Her tail was being pulled and her ass cheeks followed it, clenching and slapping into the tough as nails abs that were pressed to her.

He was not letting up! His balls were still full! And his massive dick was twitching and hitting all of her sensitive spots! Even the one in the far back of her womb! No one had pressed that button in years!

Otto moved forward, his dick was shrinking a little and the weird purple pimp was screaming at him to get back to it! But otto lost a solid four inchs of shaft when Chad Noir gazed at him and growled forcefully. Marlena's eyes were wide and her tongue dangling out as the complete shock to her system worked through her again and again.

Soon she could not even hold herself up. She was just orgasming nonstop! Her mind was breaking! Breaking right in front of her own husband! Otto moaned as his cock shivered again as a small droplet of cum coasted from his shaft and plopped to the ground and dissapeared. A bright flash flowed through the world and Chad moaned as the tail dissapeared from his clenched fist. He moved to grip the nice big juicy ass cheeks and gave them a strong squeeze.

Marlena blinked in shock as she felt a large thick wave of cum began to fill her up, all the way to bursting! She groaned and closed her eyes and fell into another orgasm as Chad began to ride her without stopping to even breath! Her cream pied pussy was filled and dripping and generally making a mess.

Otto sat untransformed, all the animals were returned to their cages and his daughters appeared to be back to normal. Although they were still kissing and sharing the dildo as Bimbo Bug switched in and out of Ella and Etta, casually switching without any sense of stopping.

Otto saw a small scrap of paper on the ground beside him. Marlena had signed it, it must have fallen from her clothes as she was transformed. Divocre papers. She had already signed. He sighed and picked them up before he walked away naked and cucked as his wife was turned into a gasping moaning and then passing out. A complete and utter slut for her new master!

Bimbo Bug grinned as she gave Ella one more spank to the ass and then another to Etta, an even number for the girls, that way she would never show favoritism. The two were practically asleep in each other's arms, their big mature full blossomed tits were rubbing together and their hair was mixed and a mess with sweat and dirt as they slowly drifted away.

Marinette grinned and giggled, she stood up from the happy scene of incestous family debauchery. After all she had to still find Alya!

Alya groaned and sat up, her hair was a wreck and sticking one way like a bad case of bedhead. Her glasses were askew and she smacked her lips tasting a lot of cum.  
Nino sat up beside her, his glasses at an angle and his breathing heavy. He had lost his favorite red cap. The two looked at each other and blushed. Their clothing had been shredded and tossed around, they looked at each other's neck and shoulders to see dozens of bite marks and long thick scratch marks going up and down their backs and fronts.

"Well that got a little rough huh?" alya giggled nervously not sure how he might take getting locked in a cage with her for her own personal cock ride.  
"You were fucking amazing hot stuff." Nino said with a grin and a wink. Alya giggled as she felt another orgasm go off between her thighs and she moaned happiliy. She was fucked into happiness!

"We should probably get out of here before the panther gets back in though." Alya said with a frown before standing up. She swore and covered her cunt, Nino ever the gentleman was up in a second and cupping her massive heavy breasts, covering her nipples and pressing his own semi erection into her bare butt. The two stood there for a moment and sighed softly, just happy to be in each other's arms.

"Well this can do. We can make this work...If I just step like this and..."Alya said taking a step forward hoping against hope that Nino wouldn't accidentally slide into her pussy bareback again. The two were reeking of sex as they started their walk of shame, the shared sweat still dribbling as their cum dripped down their thighs all the way to their knees.

They heard a loud whistle and a yoo-hoo! They turned and blushed in shock and then pleasure. Marinette stood at the side of the cage with a big grin on her face, she gave a cute little wave as she smugly turned and skipped away. Leaving the two to continue their walk out of the cage and back down the street trying not to attract too much attention.

Across town in a large office with plenty of cameras and events all planned out sat Nathalie. She nodded to herself as she took the illegally seized footage from the zoo and placed it under the previous two video files. He was starting to improve greatly. She was incredibly impressed. And turned on. He was still showing the chef no remorse as he fucked her constantly before her unconscious daughters.

Nathalie licked her lips as she ignored the mountain of work beside her desk. He dildo was fully charged beside her. And she planned on having some fun just for her. She licked her lips and positioned her vibrator before gasping in time with Chad Noir's thrusts.


	6. Tigeress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlena get's in on the fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep just moving some of my stuff from Fanfic to here. Review. Tell me what you think. Everyone is aged up to 18.

Marlena was humming softly to herself in her favorite place to think, her families kitchen. Now that she owned the house she didn't have to worry about such silly things that her silly exhusband complained about. Such as 'being too noisy' or 'wearing pants for christs sake we have to think about the example that we are setting for our daughters!' But her daughters were all legally adults now, so she didn't have to worry about wearing stuff like clothing around the house.

Now she could cook in only an apron if she wanted to! And she wanted to! And so she was, her big meaty tanned ass at full display, the music was cranked all the way to speaker blowing levels and she was bouncing her hips to the beat. Her jiggling ass cheeks bouncing and clapping and her smile would not leave her face.

She paused and sighed heavenward as she remembered the absoltuely mind breakingly good fucking that had wrecked her just a few days earlier. It had been just a few days ago but she already longed for his embrace again. She had been absolutely unable to leave her bed at all the day afterwards and she walked with a blissed out expression, a big smile and a slightly limping wiggle to her hips.

He definitely had fucked her in a way that she had never been fucked before and it was outright glorious. She gasped as her musing thoughts were interrupted by a firm whack to the ass and a teasing giggle from her daughter.

"OOOOhhhhhh...Looks like someslut has her head in the clouds." Alya teased her mom as she leaned against the counter, her own practically bare booty(scantiliy clad in a tight blue thong that just hardly hid her pussy from roaming eyes) wiggled her eyebrows at her mom who just giggled and covered her mouth in embarassment. Of course Alya would be able to see right through her. The girl had almost a perfect sex sense (Which was like a sixth sense except when it applied for overwhelming desire.)

"Oh don't tease me! You know how long it has been since I got a nice good long hard fucking! And I had a good time too! Just like you little girl. Tell me when are you going to hook back up with that handsome young man for another 'study date'." Marlena said using air quotes. Alya blushed deeply before shivering and covering her own mouth in caught embarassment.

"Don't you mean getting her nice juicy butt fucked while moaning so loud that the entire city can hear and the neighbors consider calling the police?" A voice chimed out from behind Alya as her obnoxious younger twin sisters popped up on either side of her with a grin and wrapped their long strong arms around her wide baby bearing hips.

"Ugh! You two little gremlins! Can't you make fun of me about something else! I mean at least I have a steady supply of dick. Unlike you three." Alya teased giving each younger slut a hip check and causing them to stumble slightly before glowering at Alya and pushing back with their own perky young strong tits causing her to yelp and stumble a little bit.

Alya growled and lunged playfully at the two of them, making them cry out and screech as the three young blooming bimbos rolled around the floor biting playfully and slapping and spanking and even flipping out each others nipples to twist at them and get the girl to squeal and moan in happiness.

Marlena chuckled along watching the three girls play so nicely. Ella and Etta had finally worked together to pin their bigger sister with Ella squatting on Alya's boobs and squeezing them pulling her nipples out to suck on them while Etta was holding Alya's hands above her head so that she could shameslessly and sloppiliy make out with the far more experienced Alya with plenty of slippery serpentlike tongue battling it out.

The two twins were so cute whenever they worked together to pin Alya! And Alya always good naturedly let them take their revenge and also got some nice exciteable juicy stories to share with her friends.

Marlena sighed as she imaginged something similar happening to her, getting held down, pounded, fucked into senselessness. Screwed until she could not think anymore and used like a condom. She gasped as she felt her thighs tingle and clench as a small dripping excitement moved down her toned strong legs. Her hips wiggled like a bitch in heat and she sighed in dissapointment, the chances of that happening though were slim.

Especially with the gorgeous hunk of blonde muscle that she wanted to do it to her. He was probably off pounding someone else right now, turning their insides to mush and ruining dildos and vibrators for her forever! It just wasn't fair! Didn't Chad Noir know that he had a responsibility to the bitches that he fucked and got addicted to his amazing lovemaking skills! Marlena deserved him! She wanted him! She had to have him!

She growled a little bit like an anxious eager horny tigress as she licked her lips with an eager glint in her eyes.

Her eyes widened as a strange sensation filled her that she had never felt before in her entire life. She gasped and arched her back as her mind began to fill with the image of a pantsless man with an extra long cock (Not much girth to it though) who was dressed vaguely like a pimp with a bdsm mask covering most of his head. A hand moved to her breast and another moved to her pussy.

She gasped and then smiled. Alya and the twins exchanged nervous looks before gulping as Marlena seemed to grow an additional foot and a long powerful tail sprung from right above her delicious meaty ass cheeks and cute little cat ears appeared on top of her head.

"Oh shit." All three sisters intoned at the same time as realization dawned on them about what was about to happen. They didn't even have time to run.

"Okay so out of all of the crazy shit that you've done to my room this has to be the absolute craziest." Marinette said as she moved around the forest of assorted mannequins. Most of them were a little taller then she was since so many other people were taller then the slutty valley girl.

"Oh like come on! I improved them! I made them more realistic!" Tikki complained pointing to one of them and then sneaking her hand beneath the extra large cock that hung between it's legs.

"Giving my work cocks the size of tree trunks and fleshlight vaginias isn't exactly improving things so much as it is..."

"People have dicks right? And people have pussies right? Well now all of your sexy clothing can work around that! Although..."Tikki smirked as she swayed over towards Marinette and cupped one of the breasts on the shorter woman making her squeak and blush in embarassment as Tikki gave it a few strong loving gropes and flicked the nipple with her thumb. "I bet that if you humans wore no clothing at all a lot more could get done. And a lot more things would be better! After all you would just be able to fuck that hot little piece of ass Adrien whenever you wanted to!"

Marinette gulped and pulled away from Tikki's prying hands before she took her entire boob out from underneath her tight white crop top. Marinette's toned core was clenching and unclenching in anticipation. She hated how Tikki had a strange power to get her incredibly excited and horny with just any given touch. It was actually vaguely infuriating since she could only fuck her to get any sort of calmness from the massive fertility goddess.

"Well I think that people look cuter with clothing on thank you very much!" She responded crossing her arm over her tits and squeezing them slightly while pouting. " Not to mention I don't get how giving my mannequins extra large dildos, slightly slutty breasts and a cunt could help me at all while designing stuff!"

Tikki pouted before she walked to one of the large male mannequins and draped herself across it, snuggling close to the abs covered body. She had also given them some very nice additional muscle tone and contrast.

"You still haven't even noticed who they were based off of have you?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette squinted and turned her head one way and then another before her eyes widened in shocked amazement.  
"Is that my tit size!" She shouted before covering her mouth, her breasts bouncing a little bit. Tikki grinned and nodded vigirously.  
"Yep! And Chad's! I based them off of your body types! Isn't that great! Now you can masturbate with his cock whenever you want without having to worry about me prepping you beforehand!" Tikki said as if that magically fixed everything wrong in the world.

"That's not the point or the problem here Tikki!" Marinette protested before they both paused as a ringing came from Marinette's phone.  
"Nooooooooo" Tikki whined as she moved to run her hands over Marinette's shoulders and then down her sides. "Don't tell me that is what I think that is! We still haven't broken them innnnnnnn!"

Tikki clearly wanted the two of them to embrace and have some fun sexy masturbation times with each other. Marinette attempted to shrug her off and struggled to open up her phone. Chuckling the entire time.

"Come on Tikki! This is important!" Marinette protested. She finally managed to open the app and her eyes widened. On Alya's slutty Blog for Bimbo Bug. Aka the Bimbo Blog which recorded all of their fights, all of their fucks and also had a message board for losers who felt like roleplaying their lives away instead of actually going out to get fucked regulariliy...there was a new video. But it wasn't the selfie style of Alya 'reporting' on incidents affiliated with Bimbo Bug.

Instead a transformed woman in a familiar kitchen was grinning while holding up a phone. Her tits took up most of the frame, the large round pleasure globes were bigger then normal and the nipples had tiny cat prints surrounding the hard brown thumb sized nubs. They were practically the size of a mini dick. Marlena's teeth were as sharp as needles and her eyes were surrounded with tiger stripes moving out of them.

She wiggled her eyebrows and mewed towards the camera, her lips looked large and healthy and excited and eager for a kiss.

"Hello Bimbo Bug. Chad Noir. It's me. Your friendly neighborhood Tigress." She moved the phone a bit to show that her body looked mostly the same, she was just covered in orange and black tiger stripes that covered her entire body, her fingernails were lengthed into claws and she had patches of fur around her wrists and ankles and a small trim around her collarbone and a puff at the end of her tail that was waving like a dogs. She licked her lips and blew a kiss towards the camera.

"I've got your friend all trussed up like a turkey over here." The camera panned around the inside of the Cesaire household before finally landing on Alya. Bound and gagged by towels and electrical wire. Sitting on either side of her were her sisters, they had large feral grins on their faces and were wiggling their hips and booties since they did not have any actual tails. But they did have the claws and the long hard nipples and big delicious looking asses that ran in the family.

Ella was kissing Alya's cheek while Etta was playing with the normal girls pussy lips. Giving the bare naked woman's cunt a flick and a rub and even sliding a couple of fingers into her once or twice to keep her interested and aroused.

"My cubs and I are willing to give her up...for just one tiny little thing. Well make that a big thing. A nice big throbbing cock. And the cock ring attached to it, and those cute little rings around your nipples Bimbo Bug. Trust me...It will sooooooo be worth it..." Marlena moaned out before she shut off the camera and Marinette was taken straight to the comments section, which was a lot of dumb dudes saying shit like Hot as fuck! Blow me away mommy! And jealous people complaining that they were even larger then Chad Noir, which wasn't possible as he was easily the biggest and most hung guy in the entire city.

"Well that's just great." Marinette deadpanned in annoyance. Tikki sighed before she turned to the mannequins with a little grin on her face.  
"Oh well. At least that means more slightly warm big latex vibrators for me!" She said sassiliy before she heard the catchphrase.  
"Tikki! Tit's Out!" the eager goddess turned aroudn and ran her hands up and down Marinette, swirling her fingertips around her breasts, over her sides and around her cunt and legs. Leaving her in what amounted to a thousand red ribbons wrapped around her like a mummy with black spots peppered through out.

Marinette grinned as she wiggled her now slightly larger hips and tits, not enough to make her look like an entirely different person, but they did leave a few questions as to her identity.

"Mmmmmm. Thank you Tikki. Enjoy yourself and remember to hide if Mommy comes up here." Tikki gave Marinette a kiss on the lips for goodbye and quickly descended horniliy onto her brand new toys that were prepared all for her enjoyment!

Bimbo Bug practically flew through the air. After all the location was familiar to her and she wanted to make sure that Tigress and her cubs didn't do anything to hurt her dear best friend Alya! Marinette spun across the sky landed, rolled, jumped up and ran past house after house, most of the incredibly see through curtains were open with the windows also unlocked and raised just in case anyone wanted to peek in and catch a glimpse of people fucking.

Every window that Bimbo Bug passed made her hornier and hornier, after all seeing people screw out in the open without any fear of repurcussions was pretty god damn hot!

Marinette landed and summersaulted across the rooftop before she landed and glowered through the balcony window at the inside of the apartment. She was a little distressed that she wouldn't be able to break in the new toys with Tikki, she just knew that the extra large and extra powerful slut was going to go for all of them and just pass out in the middle of her floor like a cock drunk virgin.

Marinette leaned a little farther out and saw what was happening in the apartment, after all it was only a total novice who went sprinting in without any sort of plan besides fucking their way out!

And aparently her partner has elected to just do that. Bimbo Bug face palmed as she noticed the situation that was taking place in the room. She wasn't surprised, just vaguely irked that he thought that he could start without her!

Chad Noir was already in the room, and what a sick den of depraved lovemaking the room had become, the couch was overturned and all of the cushions were stacked in the center of the room to make an impromptu bed for the lovers. The walls were covered in sweaty booty and breast prints and hand prints, long gouging claw marks covered the entire place and there was a used whipped cream bottle sitting in a pool of it's own whipping.

Chad Noir was already pounding into Marlena who was kissing Ella as Chad slipped his tongue deep down the other twins throat. His hips never stopping, his ass and balls and cock a blur of pleasure as he pounded deeply and lovingly into her. Filling her up to the brim as he held nothing back. He worked his hands over her.

Marlena pulled away from her daughter as she groaned and moaned, arching her back, her eyes closed as her tail shot out straight between their legs, stiffening like a cock as she groaned loudly. Her daughter got to work on her slightly lactating nipples, clearly an add on from the super villain pimp that had turned her into who and what she was.

Tigress was getting absolutely stuffed to bursting from Chad Noir's massive shaft. And he never seemed to miss a beat or to need any form of rest, not even to take a breath. Something that Marlena clearly desired. Her libido and staying power might have been increased but she knew that she would be broken if this went on for much longer. He didn't even seem to need to rest or talk.

She gasped as he lifted her booty up off of the pillows and palmed each big meaty butt cheek.  
"I love full figured women." He mummured into Etta's mouth as the young inexperienced slut giggled uncontrollably at his musky breath. She groaned as he leaned down to lick her nipple and practically sucked it right off of her.

Marlnea knew that her mind and will and body were absolutely broken! She could not go on much longer! But he had not even cum yet! And she had lost count of the number of orgasms she had had. Only he knew...they had tried to keep a tally on the wall with scratch marks but that soon was tossed out the window once their minds snapped. Audibly snapped, everyone heard it too. (Sure it might have been the wood panneling or the support beams in the sofa...but the Tigress and her eager little cubs liked to think that it was their brains shutting off. It made it far more erotic that way!)

Bimbo Bug clambered through the window and tapped her heel in irritation as she gazed at the pile of love making cat themed fools.  
"Huh! You couldn't even wait for me? Or at least save me one?" She said in irritation as Chad Noir pulled most of his dick from Marlena, leaving only his extra large rock hard cock head firmly inside of her tightening vibrating pussy. Marlena was practically begging him to keep it in. But she could not really vocalize anymore.

"Hey! You got here late! Plust I left you one!" He said indignantly pointing towards the corner where Alya was on her back fingering herself, her tail was smaller then her mothers and her nipples were just as long...and her tongue was sticking out and her eyes were half lidded with overwhelming lust. She gazed up at Bimbo Bug and mouthed for a little while before popping her fingers out of her dripping wet cunt and stuck two of them into her mouth eagerly suckling at her own juices in anticipation.

"P-Please...Please fuck me Bimbo Bug..."Alya was begging as she rubbed her hands up and down her incredibly sensitive body, it was as if every last inch of her was super charged and she was going to loose her mind if she didn't get a nice good fucking. Marinette frowned and hummed, tapping her chin and sticking a nice big hip out, her butt cheeks wiggling a little as she shifted from one foot to another thoughtfully.

"Oh geez I don't know my little slut! I mean...who knows if you can even take it..."  
"I can handle it! I can handle anything! Please just fuck me...I need it soooooo like badly..."Alya begged as she got onto her hands and knees and began rubbing her head and tits against Bimbo Bug's legs, eager to totally get wrecked.

"Well Let's see what my charm is." Marinette said as she reached into her purse/yoyo and pulled out the first thing that touched her fingertips. She raised an eyebrow and giggled. It was a dog collar, with a tag, that said Alya.

"Oh yeah...this will work...trust me my little adorable big booty pet." Marinette said as she cupped Alya's eager blushing face and squeezed her cheeks until Alya grinned in anticipation. "This is going to rock your world. Let's have some real fun."

Alya gasped and squeaked breathlessly as the collar was placed around her neck, she felt just like Sabrina! A long thin leash was attached and now Bimbo Bug held it in her hand. Marinette grinned to herself wondering just what Alya would say if she learned that it was her best friend underneath the mask...her cutesy adorable 'virgin' valley girl best friend, more obsessed with fashion then a good big thick throbbing piece of dick!

Alya probably wouldn't be able to believe it! Marinette giggled as she pulled on the leash and Alya yelped in joy as she followed after her 'mistress' in order to get absolutely and completely screwed beyond anything that she had ever imaginged before!

"Oh! Oh yes! Just like that! Please! Please don't stop! Don't ever stop!" Marlena cried out passionately as her orgasm seemed to engulf her entire body and turn her into little more then an eager climaxing wreck of a human being. Her legs quivered from where they were being held up, they couldn't even wrap around his hips and she had to let Chad Noir just hold them up instead. She gasped and groaned and thrashed before her back arched and she fell practically melting into a puddle.

Chad Noir moaned as her warm soft velvet like pussy collapsed around his thrusting eager extra hard cock. He winced as his orgasm powered through him, he knew that he shouldn't have jerked off that much before actually heading over. But it was worth it just to see Marlena grip her face and moan her heart out as he slowly filled her up. His thick gooey cream pie splashed into her and he groaned with every fiber of his being.

"Yes! YEEEESSSHHHH! Yes my darling! My big cock stud! Fuck me up! Strech me! Cream pie me! Knock me up like the desperate slut that I am! Get me pregnante you tiger cocked stud!" She begged, tears practically streaming down her face. Chad Noir grinned to himself, wondering absentmindedly just how fertile this milf was and just how she might react to giving birth to his little blonde bastard in a few months.

No one saw it but his cock ring glowed a bright green as it assaured the cum pumping through his shaft that they would be almost twice as fertile as Marlena was, which would gurantee a baby in just a few short months!

The two groaned and gasped as Chad noir removed his still throbbing erection out of the cream pied and impregnated bitch who was now just growling a blinking trying her best to remain awake. Because she was seconds away from just passing out from exhaustion and arousal. Getting fucked into the ground would do that to just about anyone no matter how strong they thought they were.

Tigress was rolling her shoulders and wiggling her hips, some cum was bubbling out of her like she was a fountain. The twin cubs almost instantly launched themselves onto their mother and began worshipping her body. Rubbing up and down her chest, her hips and thighs and her nice flat belly. They kissed and groped everywhere, moving themselves downwards until Ella beat Etta to their mommies cunt. She turned her tongue into a shovel and began to lap up the dripping cum, dunking her tongue into Marlena's stretched out fucked stupid cunt and gulping down the cum. Drinking it eagerly as she scooped up as much as she physically could, her pigtail sweaty and out of sorts from all of the excitement that they had experienced that day.

Etta moved upwards with a huff as she moved to Marlena's big lips, they looked so inviting and soft and sensitive, as if they had been stung by a bee and needed some good fashioned attention to get them back on track. She locked licks with her mother and began teasing her erect nipples, getting them harder and firmer and a small spurt of liquid launched itself outwards as Marlena orgasmed again. Ella grinned.

Alya, Marinette and Adrien all grinned at the very erotic sight of a young mother making out with her teenage daughters and getting her fucked stupid cunt lapped and cleaned.

Chad Noir reached forwards and gripped Etta by her braid and pulled her backwards.  
"Hey. She's cleaning your mom out. So clean me up too. Lick." He demanded pressing his extra large erection against her pouting lips. The girl gasped before licking her lips. The smell was intoxicating, and was twitching slightly. The twin grinned happiliy, sure Ella might get the chance to eat out their mother's cum filled snatch but she got to get a turn with the glorious Chad Noir himself! The only thing that could make this better would be if she got to become a mewling mess like Alya had become from Bimbo Bug's insistent teasing!

She grinned and began to lick at his cock, slurping and sucking and giving little gasps for air. It was so big! Bigger then her face! And as thick as a human bicep! She doubted that it would fit inside of her...she knew that sucking it was the best option that she had at the moment and she was going to give it her all. She shivered in shocked amazement at the musky flavors dancing across her tongue from just licking it. She tasted her mom, and Chad Noir's thick delicious cum! It was so potent! She practically felt it wriggle down her throat.

"Oh come on! Make your mama proud and deep throat it!" Chad Noir demanded as he gripped her shoulders and plunged forwards while bringing her along his massive length. She cried out in shocked amazement before pulling back, the cockhead alone filled her entire mouth close to dislocating her jaw! Her cheeks were puffed out! Her pussy drippping wet, her tight perky bcups bounced and her beautiful dancer's booty quivered and clenched with every single plunge inside of her.

The two were doing so much more then just oral. This was what fucking must taste like! Adrien held nothing back as an equal amount of cum that he had pumped into Marlena's pussy came shooting out across her teenage daughter's face and mouth, filling her cheeks to the brim and making her resemble a crossed eyed broken mess of a chipmunk!

Chad Noir smirked as she sat onto her juicy thick rump and allowed his cum to start dribbling out of her mouth, a few streams went across her nipples as she spluttered and tried to catch her breath.

Ella and Etta soon crawled to each other and slipped each other the tongue. Their mouth's full of Chad Noir's hot zesty cum. The two sharing and swapping the snowball sized semen balls like it was water. Chad chuckled and grinned, happy as a can be with another conquest under his belt. And the sight of the broken Sex Cubs was just an added bonus to possibly (Definitely) knocking up the akuma tizied Tigress!

"Ha! Good work my partner! You really made short work of her!" Bimbo Bug applauded the good work done by her beloved partner and pulled on the leash all the harder making Alya yelp and dive back into the cunt that she was aggressively eating out. The two girls had been joined for a half an hour by now, Alya had a leash on and a vibrator in her ass and snatch. They were her own personal toys that (Well the ass one was, the pussy vibrator was her moms! Taken from her very room! They liked to share so it was okay!)

Bimbo Bug groaned and pulled the leach tighter and wrapped her legs around the cat themed supervillainess's head. She pressed the button that controlled the toys inside of her best friend, turning them higher to get more excited mewling cries of pleasure from the pussy on her leash. Alya had been turned into little more then an eager pet desperate for Bimbo Bug's delicious cunt.

"Well now that they are all that are left..."Chad Noir said with a smirk. Bimbo Bug winked and stood pulling her friend along.  
"Come my kitty cat. Time for you to give mama a big sloppy kiss." Bimbo Bug demanded as she wiggled her way to Marlena, practically dragging the crawling Alya after her.

Alya orgasmed in shock as she was lead, the toys going nonstop so that she would never get any rest. She gasped as the two superheros pressed her forwards to her mother. The two gently held hands as they shared a purifying kiss, the evil butterfly leaving her mom to flutter around and dissapear in Bimbo Bug's yoyo.

"Mama?" Alya asked quitely as Marlena looked at her with a grin before completely clonking out. She was fucked tired and needed a power nap. Ella and Etta were in a pool of cum, cuddling and asleep. Alya yelped as she found the toys removed and Bimbo Bug sliding beneath her with a new strap on on and Chad positioning himself behind her.

"Well since our happy little blogger is the only one left awake..." Chad Noir teased the blogger who was eagerly hyperventalating.  
"Let's make a superhero sandwich." Bimbo Bug finished the thought much to the bloggers joy as she got double teamed by the superhero duo.

Nathalie rolled her eyes. She was pissed off that there was no good footage to add to her growing files. Since no one had bothered to do the very simple task of leaving that stupid camera phone on so that she could watch it all. She might have been pissed but HawkDaddy was straight up balistic, it was almost impossible to give him a relaxation blow job since he never stopped talking or shaking or complaining.

She tuned out his monologue at this point it was all the same basic bullcrap, revenge, awesomenss, all powerful, stupid shit like that. She found it all pretty boring at this point. She missed her true mistress...Mistress Emilie...oh how she missed her...

HawkDaddy let out his load before detransforming and stomping away, not even bothering to thank his live in cock sleeve. Although he only ever seemed to use her for blowjobs. Her jobs was starting to get downright infuriating.


	7. Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at a favorite bisexual betamale cuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep more up soon. Enjoy. Review. All aged up to 18 and older

"MMMMM. You're such a thirsty little slut now aren't you?" Tikki said before clearing her throat and changing it around until she sounded exactly like Marinette.  
"I mean. MMMMMMMMM. You're such a horny little bitch huh? Do you want your mistress to lick your cunt? Huh? IS that it? Do you want me to tease you my eager pet? Huh? Do you want me to eat you out? To drive you crazy with just my tongue and fingers and nimble little hands?"

Sabrina moaned in delight as she rolled her hips and attempted to thrust them upwards against the long masterful tongue that was playing with her pussy so cruely. She had not orgasmed once in the close to three hours that she had been bound and gagged and she was starting to go insane! Her hands and feet were chained to Marinette's bed and she had her ears filled with the delightful orders of her new mistress!

If there was one thing that could be said about the spectactled red head it was that she was able to jump ships from one mistress to another without seemingly missing a beat. She was sort of awful that way but she had managed to get this far in life so what was the problem really? She groaned and sighed and humped harder against the ridiculosuly long tongue. She would need to take a closer look at Marinette's tongue the next time that she saw her...after all the rumor that Marinette was still a virgin had to be bullshit if she was this good of a cunt muncher!

The red and black spotted goddess of fucking giggled slightly as she summonded a large dildo that was ribbed and rippling with bumps and veins and perfect sculpted pieces that would turn this red headed slave slut into little more then a drooling bitchy mess. Tikki sighed as she began to break in her eager new plaything.

Tikki had only gotten to fuck Marinette six times this morning, three times in bed and three times in the shower and her mid afternoon masturbation session had been rudely interrupted. Which meant that she was horny and slightly pissed off and was going to teach her new little pet just why she was in charge.

Hopefully this was going to be a lesson that Sabrina would remember. Tikki growled slightly as she tightened her grip on Sabrina's cute little valley girl ass and then began to lick at the dildo. It turned on and Sabrina practically hiccuped around her favorite ball gag, her teeth biting in nervously as a tear of anticipation slid down her cheek.

She then howled at the top of her lungs as she felt the entire warm slightly latex yet also sort of flesh feeling piece of equipment slide against her pussy before scootching underneath her and sliding cleanly into her ass.

Sabrina's eyes were bulging from their sockets and Tikki giggled adorably.

"OOOOOh. Your mistress is pleased my little plaything. How does it feel? Is it big and good? I bet that you are going to let me be your secret mistress now right? You are going to come over whenever I demand it and let me ravish your tight little pussy and asshole with my masterful tongue and fingers and toys? Well? Speak my slut! Nod! Obey your sexy big tittied mistress!"

Sabrina was gaspign and wiggling and shaking and practically begging for more. She could not have enough! She needed more! More! MOOOORRRREEEE! Tikki had plunged her face right back between Sabrina's nice juicy thighs and was licking and slurping and even giving affectionate little nibbles to the young ladies adorable little pink pussy, it was just so downright cute! She could not believe that she had not been fucking all of the cute girls in Marinettes class! That would defintiely need to change soon!

Meanwhile down the stairs. All the way down in the front bakery anxiously shifting from one foot to another and biting her lips while gasping and rubbing against her slick little milftastic pussy Sabine was debating just how much time it would take her to get upstairs, strip out of her apron, tight tube top, black booty shorts and thong and run in all of her glorious nude glory into her daughters room...

Sabine sighed in amazement and joy, her sister was just so sweet to entertain guests this late at night and to bond with them so intimately, and also knowing Marinette and just the person that she was she had probably designed the dildo herself. Marinette was just so clever! Now if only she could get herself a good man to bend her over a barrel and fuck her into unconsciousness.

Sabine gazed upwards with eager anticipation. She could hear deeper moans and Marinette's controlling voice taking charge and making the friend that she had brought over into little more then an orgasming mess of bundled nerves.

She could just imagine herself, in between the two girls, a vibrator in her ass and pussy, making out, eager hands roaming up their nimble young tight bodies and squeezing and groping them nonstop with extreme pleasure. Having her salt shaker sized nipples sucked and bitten and teased into madness, having her booty spanked and hair pulled, her lips sucked and kissed and licked and slurped until they tingled.

She silently cursed her husband for having neglected her for so long. Sure they fucked three times a night but she was a mature woman! She needed to get fucked at least twenty six times a day! With thrusting! And hard pounding! And lots and lots of cum! Tom seemed to almost slow down in his old age becoming more focused on work and getting money like some sort of a pathetic beta male obsessed with work cuck! She didn't want a beta male she wanted a nice strong alpha to turn her inside out and absolutely rock her world so hard that she would see stars for a month! She reached down between her legs and rubbed against her sex eagerly biting her lips and gasping in amazement.

She wanted to get fucked! She wanted to get fucked so hard and long that she would not be able to move! She wished that her husband would fuck her! Sure Tom was a sweetheart and was a hard worker and he really tried his best to keep up with her crazy libido...but she was on an entirely other level of sexual experience and expertise and desire compared to him.

She really did hope that Tom would improve one day soon...otherwise she might just need to jump into bed with Marinette to get herself situated again. Sabine sighed and gazed rapturously upwards towards the ceiling and the awaiting bedroom. Yeah...Sabine would definitely be breaking the bed tonight. Again.

Tikki grinned as she leaned back from the orgasming eager thirsty little slut beneath her. God it was great to be able to just get laid whenever she wanted! She absentmindedly licked her fingers to prepare them to enter the little sluts tight little pussy again. She absentmindedly wondered just how Marinettes date night was going.

'Man this sucks horse balls.' Marinette thought to herself as she absentmindedly tapped her heel. Here she was all dolled up for a fun night, she was wearing pink high heels that added almost half a foot to her height, a pink corset that had white flowers and small teasing breasts and tits sewn through out it, and was wearing some stockings and a garter belt to finish the absolutely adorable ensemble that she had on.

Frankly she looked hot as fuck. A total dish, with her tits practically pressing upwards and threatening to spill out at any moment, hell her nipples (Which took after her moms thick long juicy ones) were practically out on display right now! And her butt had gotten plenty of leers and even a pinch or two on the way over here!

But instead of getting fucked long and hard by the purple skinned stud like she had imagined would happen, instead they were sitting on a boat which he had probably stolen and were going down the river. The stars were out and seemed brighter then ever, with small balloons occassionally floating by. Most of them impossible shapes like squares and triangles and a few dicks and balls and she even saw a Marinette balloon or three (Which while creepy was also incredibly sweet)

The moon even looked brighter and bigger then usual. The two of them were lounging on a bed drapped with rose petals and lilly of the valley. It was all incredably romantic and pretty. But it was also sort of over the top. She liked over the top sometimes (Hell she ran around in a skintight suit getting plowed by supervillains! Who wouldn't like over the top in that situation?) But she also liked guys who were straight to the point.

She was also vaguely dissapointed. Nathaniel was shirtless with new purple skin and hair and black and white striped paint across his chest with tight exercise pants. Unfortunately while he had gained a bit of muscle from the transformation he had not gained a lot of width, or girth. And his cock was dissapointingly small. It was not awful...but she was used to horses and stallions and he was pretty strictly within the realms of reality.

She couldn't help but compare it to some of the other dicks that she had had in her life. The one that continued to seemingly pop up over and over through her head whether she wanted it to or not was of course Adrien's. His gorgeous massive alpha male dick that could seemingly go on for miles and miles. It was a dick that all other dicks wanted to be! It looked smooth and soft and sweet smelling and mouth wateringly inviting. She found herself licking her lips and even gasping a little bit, her seat was probably going to be wet from her imaginging soon if she wasn't careful.

She wished that Tikki would have taken her place or she had some sort of a secret twin that she could swap out with so that she could actually sneak off and touch herself into oblivion.

But she had to be the superhero for this night. Which was incredibly frustrating. She shifted and wiggled and felt her corset begin to constrict and then the string that she had begin to unravel and stretch a little bit. She bit her lip and looked around for that dumb old hung stud partner of hers. He had better not be late! That was the absolute last thing that she needed at this time.

Chad Noir was not late. But he was distracted. He looked at his clock in his weapon and then back down towards the river, he bounced his knee and sighed in annoyance. After all who wanted to watch some guy have a nice romantic evening with some chick when he could be literally anywhere else plowing a full figured milf into her bedspread.

Chad Noir had been visiting Marlena pretty much every single night with his hot as fuck side chick for a nice long hot sweaty fucksession. They had just sort of fallen into it and now he was going over their constantly to ride the beautiful big bootied chef bareback whenever he could. And he made sure that she was pumped full of his creamy cum just about every night.

He had started noticing a few camera's and recording equipment laying around the house so that was probably going to turn into an entire thing soon but he would just worry about that later. After all he wanted to keep on fucking her and if he confronted her that might just stop! And he would not be able to live with himself if that happened( Physically he might just burst or be so backed up with cum that he would get sick. He was willing to rish a few videos floating around on the internet of him fucking some housewife if it meant he still had a chance to screw that delicious soft cunt.)

He glanced at his watch again and sighed impatiently. He wondered how the hell Nathaniel had even gotten akumatizied. He had been out for most of the day and had only learned that someone had gotten taken over by the villaionous pimp by accident when he was just moving around the neighborhood. He glanced around again and then bristled at what was happening.

The evilustrator was making his move. He was starting to caress Marinette's soft pale gorgeous looking thigh as if he owned it and had all the time in the world to make his way up and down it, as if he were gods gift to women. For some reason this was really starting to tick him off. After all look at her! She seemed to be miles away! And thinking of something else!

Marinette sighed as she wondered just how she had gotten into this situation in the first place...

Earlier that very day...

At school Marinette sighed in irritation. She could hardly focus on the lesson that Ms Busty was giving the class (Her real name was Madame Bustier but with the provocative way that she dressed with her massive milk filled tits on display pretty much twenty four seven everyone in class hell everyone in the entire city just liked to think of her as Ms. Busty.) She was miles away staring down at the back of Adrien's perfect head, he had whipped his dick out at some point and was giving it deep absentminded strokes as he just stared straight ahead fantasizing about someone.

She wished that she knew who it was. Hell she hoped that he was thinking about her. She bit her lip and squirmed in her seat as the grooves constantly pressed upwards in just the right places keeping her incredibly aroused and eager for a good fucking at any given moment. That was the biggest draw for this school, that the very furniture itself was designed to cause arousal. It was actually a pretty fucking hot idea...

There was a clatter from the stairs and everyone of course turned to look and chortle at the unfortunate losers problem. Nathaniel was blushing on his hands and knees and rapidly trying to pick up all of the assorted papers that had fallen everywhere when he had tripped. Marinette slide out to help him, after all it was just rude to stare at some poor kids problem.

She paused and actually took the time to look at one of the pictures and quirked an eyebrow. A blush was going over her face and she actually found herself grinning slightly. It was a good drawing of her. The thing was that she had her legs spread a goofy look on her face and a cream pied pussy. And there were plenty of other girls surrounding her in similiar positions. But she was the one who featured the most often in these scribbles.

Marinette wasn't too surprised, after all everyone knew that Nathaniel drew hentai, it was just a little surprising that it was her that was the reoccuring themed character in all of them...

"Holy fucking shit! Do you see this shit? He is actually crushing on Virgin Mari!" Chloe crowed like the bitchy hoe that she was and snatched up some of the papers, her long fake nails practically ripping them from Marinette's hands. Marinette looked up in shocked annoyance and Nathaniel was soon bright red, as red as his hair as he attempted to stutter out a response.

Chloe just continued to stand there and mock him, holding the picture just out of reach of the young man. Marinette was blushing just as hard and remained where she was kneeling on the floor beside the two of them trying to focus on anything else beside Chloe continuing to call her a virgin. It was a rumor that she kept up mostly because she knew that it would throw everyone off of the scent that she was Bimbo Bug.

"That bitch." Everyone muttered out together under their breath as Chloe continued to mock Nathaniel for his crush. After all who would be a big enough asshole to just point it out and then tease them about something that did not concern them in the least? Clearly Chloe B. Nathaniel rubbed at his eyes in embarassment and that just brought Chloe to another level as he quitely began to run from the room.

"Yeah that's right! Cry you little beta bitch! Ha! What a loser actually having a crush on you!"

"You stupid slut!" Marinette shouted standing up and getting right in the blonde bimbo's face. Chloe's thick full lips smirked as she waited for the baker girl to throw the first punch so that she could retaliate and make a bigger deal out of it then it really was.

"Does she ever fucking stop?" A voice said from the hallway as Marc the token gay kid in school said as he walked by. His tight black jeans showed off his absolutely awesome package. It was practically the size and girth of a horses cock. Most of the guys in school wanted to be him. And he had to constantly deal with dick sizing contests in the shower. He had grown used to it by now though. And he was mostly just worried about the sweet little artist closet case that had just ran crying from the room.

If Marc had his way then the little blonde rich bitch would be tied down in the square and used like a public sex toy for anyone who wanted to abuse her obnoxious cunt.

"Now now students that is enough!" Ms. Busty said clapping her hands and shaking her head attempting to restore order to the wild classroom. She was never entirely in control of anything in the room and they mostly just let her talk in order to goof off and give her the illusion of power. Not to mention it gave them the chance to flirt with her and check out her assests.

"Now Marc please continue to your own classroom. As for you Marinette and you Chloe I believe that the two of you should kiss and make up. Right here. In front of the class."

And that was how Marinette and Chloe were forced to make out for over half an hour in front of everyone. By the end of it their clothes were ruffled their breasts heaving and their pussy's damp and at least four guys had orgasmed.

Back to the present.

'Would have never believed that Chloe would send Sabrina to my house to attempt to do something humiliating to me after that. Or that Nathaniel would catch her in the act...hmmmm...he really doesn't have any sort of experience with girls does he the poor thing...'She thought as she began to let him awkwardly kiss at her neck. She wished that Tikki was around to help him out and teach him a few things.

He wasn't a bad guy, he just needed a little bit of direction she might be able to help him...if she just had a little more time...

"Okay. That's it. Time for this beta bitch to see what a real man can do." Chad Noir muttered as he launched himself off of the bridge towards the boat with a demonic cat like wail. The two broke apart and Marinette slapped her forehead in frustration. Of course he would choose now to jump in and make a massive fuss.

"Hey kiddos. Your friendly neighborhood cat themed superhero is here to liven things up!" Chad Noir said with a slight growl in his voice as he rolled over to them with a wiggle in his hips, slowly and casually unzipping his leather suit to reveal his chiseled abs and strong pectoral muscles.

"Hey! Lay off! This is a private party! No cat weirdos who don't actually advertise their cat like powers permitted!" Evilustrator cried out as he stood up and got right up to Chad Noir who chuckled. At least the guy had balls! Now they just had to find him a dick to go with them!

"Well I'm just doing my job here little guy. And anyway I don't think that you really have the cock to hold a masturbation session. Let alone a party." Chad Noir said flicking down at the young mans cock. Evilustrator reached down and cupped his cock suddenly embarassed and aware of the fact that this guy was one of the heroes of the city. And probably had girls hanging off of him every single day. Nathaniel gulped nervously as he considered just what to do.

"Now. That isn't a bad thing. Don't be ashamed of the size of your pecker. It's all about how you use it. Madame Baker girl? If you would be so kind?" Chad Noir said while bowing and offering her a hand. Marinette rolled her eyes as she took his hand and suddenly gasped as he pulled her close, his leg going between hers. She felt her heartbeat speed up as she just realized how pretty his eyes were.

"Okay now buddy. Watch and learn. This is how you romance a virgin. First you look them deeply in the eyes." He cupped her cheek and she tried not to recoil in shock. After all she had gotten plenty close to Chad Noir before, she knew just how intense and kinky the guy could get. She wondered what exactly he had in mind.

"And remember to read her body movement. Only do whatever she wants to do. Let her know that she is in charge and calls all of the shots never once attempt to force yourself upon a woman. But always remember to lead." He brought a hand down her back and danced his fingertips along the curve of her butt cheek before he gave it an experimental pinch. She gasped and pressed herself against him almost entirely without thinking. She was going off of muscle memory and all of a sudden it all felt incredibly right and incredibly glorious.

She bit her lip and reached up to take his chin between her fingers and bring their lips together. She practically squealed and instead found herself squeaking at how soft and sweet and familiar tasting his lips were, they were firm yet gentle, intimate yet not too controlling. And then his strong impressionable tongue slide between her teeth and caught hers like a snake going after its prey. She ground herself against him and felt his claws flick over her body, cutting away her corset and making her pants into little more then shreds of cloth.

She felt his hand wiggle down her pants and he smirked as he gave her meaty cheeks a firm pinch, she wasn't wearing any underwear he could he could tell. And this definitely turned him on. He groaned into her mouth as he began to pull at her pants until they fell to the ground.

He pushed her forwards until she landed with a thump on her well padded rear against the bench. SHe gasped as he spread her legs and gave her cunt a long lingering lick. He began to kiss her thighs and the inside of her legs. Moving in and deeper with lingering licks and nibbles as he began to work his fingers into her awaiting pink pussy. Flicking and twisting and pinching and working her over like she was a keyboard and he an expert pianist.

Marinette found herself running her fingers through his hair until she got to the back of his neck and practically pushing his entire face into her cunt. She groaned and gasped as his tongue made short work of her. She was soon orgasming as her legs wrapped around his head weakly pressing against his temples as she tried to keep control over herself. But she could feel herself giving in to his expertize. He had gone down on many women over the past few months and this new knowledge he was putting to good use making her pussy practically pop into his face. She bit her thumb and moaned loudly. She knew that people must be watching them at that very moment.

From Evilustrator to any random passer bys, to lovers staring out through their windows. The two of them were being observed. But she did not care. She gasped and wiggled her hips and trying her hardest to imagine that instead of Chad Noir it was instead her beloved Adrien making short expert work of her eager orgasming pussy.

She gasped and her breasts completely flew free from the encasing of her gorgeous corset. She gasped as she saw Chad Noir leer down at her before wiping the drool off of his face and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Alright, now we get to the really good stuff. You can see just how horny and eager she is you don't have to do a lot to please a woman, but always remember to watch them and make them feel like they are the most radiant thing in the world. Cockmanship comes into play just about now." He said as he took his shaft and began to rub it up and down the outside of her pussy lips making her groan and gaps and bite her lip in eager anticipation.

"J-just dooooo iiiiittttt..."She begged out in a voice that she didn't recognize. Chad was of course more then happy to oblige and with a steady thrust and a firm hand he pushed himself so that his entire length was now firmly encased inside of her. Marinette gasped and moaned, gulping for air as she felt his cockhead pierce her curtains and part her legs. She felt as if a god had just entered her. She gasped as he arched his back and with a thrust drove himself in to the hilt. He groaned and gasped and moved his hips even faster. He brought his fingers down to play with her outerlips and to cup her breasts and squeeze her nipples, pressing them back against her smooth delicious looking skin.

Marinette found herself practically crying out in joy. Her head was full of stars her mind was snapping and she could not stop herself from crying out in joy as his pleasuring gropes brought her towards the very edge of sanity.

Marinette heard a rush of air and turned to see a hole open in the air with Nathaniel quickly exiting into a familiar looking hotel bedroom.

"Oh crap! Chad! The bad guy!" She said pointing towards the window that Nathaniel was exiting through. Chad swore before closing his eyes and painstakingly pulling out.

"Sorry my dear. Duty calls." He said in annoyance as he rezipped his suit and gave her a sassy wink. "But expect me to be showing up at your balcony later to make it up to you. I hate to cum and run after all. Especially since I didn't actually orgasm." He blew her a kiss and launched himself through the air and she couldn't help but giggle before clapping a hand to her blushing face. Why did she find that funny? And him cute? One problem at a time, she first had to go and help Chloe!

She twisted her nipple, bit her lip and launched herself into the air after her loyal sidekick. She had to catch up to him and think of a good enough lie as to why she wasn't there when they needed each other.

Bimbo Bug managed to catch up to the eager and slightly pissed off cock stud superhero just as he arrived to the window of the richest hoe in the city. He paused and snickered before noticing her and waving her towards him. With a jiggle to her ample hips and womanly chest Bimbo Bug landed beside Chad Noir and had to stifle a laugh.

On the bed was a bound and gagged Chloe, across her face in permanent marker was written 'Chlo-Hoe' and she had large pumps attached to her breasts stimulating her nipples and tits with a massive dildo in her pussy and vibrator. Another one was drawn and crudely appeared and began to launch itself into her awaiting cunt.

Chloe howled again as she gazed down at the end of her bed where Nathaniel was sitting, he grinned before he drew a couple of hulking horse headed monsters, their heads weren't the only horse themed thing about them. Their dicks were rubbing against the floor. As was Evilustrator who must have come up with the idea to give himself a little nineteen and a half inch upgrade.

Chloe's eyes grew wide and it almost appeared as if hearts and stars were floating in them as she gagged around the ball and drooled at the sight of the glorious thick strong looking cocks throbbing for her.

She wiggled at her bonds and arched her back. A camera was whirring in the corner recording and brodcasting it all to the world. Chloe didn't care though! She needed this! She wanted this! She was finally going to get fucked into oblivion! Sure her back was probably going to be broken and her pussy absolutely destroyed...but by god it would be worth it!

The window was cracked open while Nathaniel was drawing his next nefarious device. He gasped as he felt himself get pulled to the ground, his pants were on the floor, his erection was flying through the air only to get caught by the softest most perfect hand that he had ever felt in his life!

"No more evil for you tonight!" Bimbo Bug chastized him with a pop to her lips. She gave his dick a single stroke and tug and he felt his balls expand, growing and glowing as his entire body seemed to fill with light. This was not a handjob by some common slut, this was a handjob from a god!

He groaned as he felt his cum boil up inside and just like that instead of the hung demigod earlier instead all that was left was plain old Nathaniel. He gulped and gazed in amazement as his living art slowly dissapeared. Chloe was howling in rage as the dildos dissapeared, the ballgag snapped away and the gorgeous hung studs turned to dust. Leaving her frustrated, horny and with nothing to show for it!

"Man. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy." Chad Noir said on the roof of the hotel. They had dropped Nathaniel off back home and were having an after battle cool down.  
"Yeah. I mean it isn't his fault that he had such a crappy time of it. It was old Chloe Hoey." Bimbo Bug said while she tapped her lips. She wondered if she could get Tikki to some how get involved and help the guy get hung like a true stud. She knew that the sex goddess had some interesting powers...growing dick sizes had to be one of them!

"Well I bid you goodbye my gorgeous bimbo. I have a hot date with a certain baker daughter that I promised to fuck into oblivion tonight." He said wiggling his eyebrows before launching off and away towards Marinettes house.

"Crap that's me." Bimbo Bug muttered out as she launched herself through the sky. She would need to find a short cut to get home before that cocky kitty!

A drone flew around the bakery and Nathalie nodded smugly as she maneuavered the robot around to look through the window. The recording button blinking. Chad Noir was pounding the young bluenette into oblivion, Marinette was on her back with her legs tightly wrapped to his hips while she squirmed and gasped and sighed in red faced delight.

A drone was a good investment. It permitted her to see all and know all. Record all...and she could even use it to check in on her boss and see how he was angriliy doing all of the paperwork that he had let pile up. She suppossed she could help him finish it...or she could just keep watching the two young gorgeous hot people screw each other into oblivion...

And really what sort of a choice was there?


	8. The daily life of Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of Marinette, with all the sexiness that comes with living in a lewd universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. All characters aged up to 18 and older.

Marinette gasped into awakeness as she felt someone playing with her pussy and suckling lovingly on her nipples. For a moment she thought that her mother had snuck up to her room again because that was just like Sabine...to sneak up to her daughters room, to lovingly caress her and give her nipples long lingering squeezes while she suckled on them and made encouraging little slurping noises while simultaneously fingerbanging Marinette into orgasming like an eager thirsty slut.

Marinette looked down and kicked off the blankets as she akwardly looked down and then grinned and giggled.

"Tikki! You thirsty slut!" She whispered down to the eager woman with the absolutely insane knockers. Tikki was sound asleep but still instinctively moving her fingers in and out of Marinette's clamping pussy and sucking on her nipple like she was a little baby or something. Tikki moaned and scooted upwards. Her six and a half foot tall frame rocked the bed and it creaked a little concerningly. Tikki moved until she was cuddling right up against Marinette and moaned as she rubbed her aching red hot sex against her young guardian.

"OOOOHHHHHH Please mistress...I need relief..."Tikki moaned out in her sleep as Marinette giggled at the silly creature. They had fucked over seven times last night alone, Marinette wasn't even sure if her legs or pussy worked anymore she was so sore and tired. She attempted to slide away only for the red and black spotted being to wrap her long muscle bound arms around her and moan in tired delight.

"NNNNNNOOOOO Don't leave mmmmeeeee..."She said as she rubbed against Marinette's back, her hard small nipples pressed to MArinette's shoulder blades as something vaguely cornerning began to grow out from Tikki's pussy lips, until finally a thick long double ended dildo had emerged, since Tikki could make pretty much anything that she wanted in the world she would often make double ended dildos so that the two of them could just have spontaneous fun.

"Okay okay. You spoiled little thing. But only for a few mimutes. I need to get my shower in and get dressed and go to school." Marinette chuckled as she felt her legs get spread as Tikki lined the dildo up expertly between their pink little pussies and thrust with an eager half sleepy giggle.

"Oh why don't you just drop out of that stupid old school? Stay at home and just fuck me all the time! You would get to fuck more supervillains that way! Plus you would be able to bond with your family more! Like that hunk of a father that you have...when was the last time you paraded around in a tight pink little towel in front of him or had a nude supper with your parents so that they could admire how big and adult their precious little daughter has gotten!" Tikki said teasingly as she contiuned to fuck Marinette from behind, cupping the hot girls tits and squeezing them giving her breasts strong pleasureable gropes as she slapped herself against Marinette's tight adorable ass.

Marinette giggled and slapped her hand against the giantess that shared her bed.

"Tikki! Don't say perverted things like that about my daddy in my bed of all places! God you are absolutely hopeless!" Marinette winced a little as she felt her entire bed shiver and an orgasm worm it's way through her body. She gasped and moaned suddenly growing sleepy again. Tikki had that affect on her, she was always so drained and fucked to exhaustion every single time that they fucked. It was actually rather ridiculous. Marinette was kept up all hours of the night dealing with Tikki's insane amount of staminia and sexual perversion. Marinette wasn't always sure if she would be able to keep up with Tikki, either mentally or physically, she always came so close to just snapping.

But she had to stay strong, because she knew if she ever stopped then Tikki would look to wet her sexual appetites elsewhere. And that might just reveal their secret! It was odd being the responbsible one for a creature that was older then time itself...but Marinette made due.

She groaned and bit her pillow as her own orgasm crashed through her. Tikki gasped and pressed her large perfectly sculpted breasts into Marinette's back and gave her ass a pinch that was so hard that it left a mark and a hickey that made her neck turn purple. Marinette sighed as she stood up and wandered down from her bed, her knees shaking like jelly as she examined her fucked over body critically.

"Darn it. This means I'll need to wear long pants and a jacket to cover my neck. Again." She frowned at the giggling kwamii who was following after her.  
"Sorry. I just can't help it! You just look so sexy when I give you a little love nibble!" Tikki attempted to defend herself as she followed Marinette into the bathroom that Marinette had had specially installed so that her parents wouldn't learn about Tikki. It had been costly but definitely worth it since it meant that no one would learn about the goddess of sex and fertility.

Marinette turned on the warm water and moaned as she felt her secret lover start to wash her back and kiss her neck. Of course they shared the shower, it was the only time that Tikki could actually shower without arising suspicion. Tikki began to kiss and lick and slurp at Marinettes tasty little neck, bringing about long drawn out moans from the superheroine. Marinette removed the rings that were pretty much tiny clamps around her nipples and massaged the aching nubs, she had to wear them pretty much constantly but it was good to clean without them in order to keep her body nice and healhty. She moaned as Tikki moved around her before lifitng a breast critically.

"MMMMM. I bet that after you have a few kids that these things will rival if not exceed your own mothers!" Tikki said as she popped a nipple into her mouth and began to suckle on it like a blissed out infant. Her other hand moving to inbetween Marinette's legs to spread them and get to work on her pussy like a doctor at an operating table. SHe began to diddle the young woman's gorgeous clit and slick at her pussy lips.

Marinette moaned and arched her back to force more breast and nipple down Tikki's throat and giggled at the thought.

"Oh come on Tikki! I haven't even told Adrien that I am in love with him! What are the chances that I will be having a baby anytime soon?" She said teasingly which just made Tikki grin and giggle back up at her.

"Oh you never know! Anyway wouldn't it just be the hottest thing ever if you did get knocked up and still had to protect the innocent people of this city? Oh my god that would just be the hottest shit ever!" Tikki cried out before Marinette pushed her back inbetween her breasts nervously shushing the overly loud character. Tikki didn't really know how to do volume control, and the only reason that the two of them had not been caught yet was because Marinette's mama Sabine had no sense of an indoor voice either. Which made it easy to cover up their cries.

Tikki had sort of vaguely lucked out with her chosen guardian having a nice loud slutty mom to deal with, it meant that her powers could only grow and blossom and develop. And if she was lucky it meant that Marinette would turn into a grade a super powered slut! The perfect template for Tikki to bring her to her highest potential!

Tikki moaned as her eyes began to cross and Marinette practically vibrated against her lingering fingers. Soon the two were leaning against each other, making out as their wet bodies rubbed up and down each other, lingering, fingering, kissing and leaving dark loving hickies all over each other. They finally pulled apart when Marinette realized just how much time they had spent in the shower.

She quickly ducked out of it and dryed off and got dressed before stopping Tikki with a hand.  
"I'm bringing people over for a sleepover tonight so you need tog et all of your passion out today before I get home okay? Just masturbate a lot. Like a godless amount. Got it? Because we won't be able to play like at all tonight." Tikki frowned in annoyance before sighing and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Okay but only because you asked me to you cutie. Give your mom a bit of tongue for me okay?" She said with a quirky little spin. Marinette rolled her eyes before pulling on her clothes and heading downstairs.

"Mama!" She cried when she saw what Sabine had decided to wear today. "Can't you wear your bathrobe today?" She said blushing and covering her cheeks in embarassment. Sabine had on a apron that hugged her massive tits and generous hips, in fact it was a little small and seemed to let plenty of side boob and side hip hang out. She was at least wearing some tight black sports pants and a white bra patterned with rose petals. Which Marinette realized was actually her bra. So that wasn't great.

"Oh come on honey! My robe is in the wash." Sabine replied as she pulled her daughter in for a sweet lingering kiss and cupped her butt cheeks while critically looking down in annoyance at the long pants and the popped collar that Marinette had on. Of course she was going to be wearing clothing like that and not something super fucking cute that would highlight her gorgeous assests. Marinette was never going to get laid if this kept up! And Sabine was worried that that may affect her daughter in the long run.

"Okay just make sure that you're wearing it when I bring the girls over tonight for the sleepover! And don't do anything too embarassing okay! I'm still trying to live down the last time everyone was over and you walked out of the shower not wearing anything!" Marinette scolded her mother who just giggled before the two sat down with Tom who was casually reading the newspaper, he always seemed very distracted by anything that was going on that wasn't sex related. It all seemed to go right over his head.

After their breakfast (With Marinette having to stop Sabine from masturbating at the breakfast table) Marinette was running outside of the house, she was going to be late for school, like always because fuck her life! She got to the front door and had to come to a screeching halt when she saw Nadja coming in at the same time, the reporter was only wearing her typical gray suit jacket that was bursting at the sides since her generous tits were far too big to be constrained by the small gray piece of clothing.

Marinette gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and sprinted away while she was busy french kissing Sabine as hello. Marinette had to get to class after all!

Marinette had to duck around all of the couples walking around the school yard, girls with tight tube tops that spilled their breasts over the tops and threatened to let a nipple slip out, tight little booty shorts that made juicy rears pop and bounce and wriggle for the amusement of all the people watching. And of course heels to add a nice air of amazonian delight to their height. The boys were mostly shirtless, the more constrained ones had on muscle shirts or unbuttoned jackets. But almost all of them went with form fitting jeans that showed off their impressive junks or nice breathy exercise shorts so that their dicks did not get rubbed raw from all of the stimulation of gorgeous people walking around, bending over, presenting themselves and eagerly anticipating a hand to grope or pinch their butt cheeks.

Marineette had to fight back the temptation to give Alya's nice juicy rear a spank when she saw the gorgeous glasses wearing bimbo was obviously trying to do some fishing for a hot piece of cock. It was a wonder that she ever even made it to classes. Most of the time Alya was hanging out in the bathrooms and enjoying the massive cocks that liked to spear themselves through the glory holes and get played with for hours on end.

Alya turned when she sensed Marinette coming by. It wasn't too hard, the girl practically oozed a sort of virgin charm, everyone in school knew about it and wwas willing to support her decesions and respect her wishes. But of course there were the occassional assholes who liked to give her a hard time over the fact that she had never sucked a dick on school grounds.

(Of course no one knew her secret life as Bimbo Bug. Where she had literally been plowed more times then she could count and had spent countless days on her back and hands and knees while getting plowed by hung monsters and villains.)

"Oh my gosh! Girl! How are you! Don't you look practically glowing today!" Alya said with a wide happy grin on her face as she glomped around Marinette and brought her face close to her breasts and sighed breathing in the sweet air of Marinette's hair, it smelt sort of like a cake! And Marinette was definitely sweet enough to eat right up! Alya sighed dreamiliy as she ran her hands through Marinette's hair and the two made their way back towards the classroom. Madame Busty would be doing her patented roll call.

Where she would give each student an absolutely mind breakingly good tit job or kiss that was hard enough to cause some of the weaker classmates to loose consciousness. Sure it wasn't really encouraged by the faculty, but the students thought that it was easily one of the hottest absolutely sexiest ways to start their day and none of them were going to complain about it.

Marinette sat down into her seat and sighed in delight as the absolutely godliest man in the entire country walked in and sat down in front of her. Adrien. She squirmed in her seat as she instantly found herself becoming aroused from his very prescence. She had no idea why but she felt drawn to him, like a moth to a flame or a mouse to a cheese. He was gorgeous, with abs sculpted out of marble, strong biceps, gorgeous clear skin, perfect teeth and hair that fell down his shoulders like a well crafted dreamy god. Not to mention the bulge in his pants resembled a python. No exageration, whenever they went to the zoo the snakes in the exhibits would bang on the glass curious about how one of them got into this young mans pants.

Adrien was also on top of being the most gorgeous and perfect person in the city had possibly the greatest most loving and charming personality. He was sweet, gentle and just downright incredible, but instead of having all of those qualities turn him into some beta male cuck he was firmly an alpha male with the qualifications to become a breeding stud!

Marinette sighed as she felt her legs spread and her fingers instinctively moved downwards to flick at her pussy, sneaking down into her pants and humping against her own fingers. She would have preffered to take a vibrator to class like some of the more ballsy girls and guys...but she could get aroused and turned on with just her fingers. And most people wouldn't even notice because there would be no buzzing!

"Marinette! Could you and Chloe come up for the morning greeting!" Madame Busty called up to the black haired bimbo. Marinette rolled her eyes as she slouched to the front of the room where the blonde bitch was standing, her short skirt practically riding up and showing off the curve of her ass cheeks and her strong dancer thighs. Chloe frowned and rolled her eyes once Marinette arrivied. The entire class waited with baited breath as they greeted each other, embraced and then began to move away.

"No no no girls! We must greet each other properly in order to have a nice day!" Ms. Bustier said chidingly to the students with her hands on their upper backs before moving to their heads. She gently pressed them forwards as the two girls began to kiss reluctantly. Their fingers entwining with the others waist and starting to wiggle and dance over their classmates hips. Their tongues instinctively darted out and probed each others sweet wet tight mouth.

Chloe let a moan escape her lips entirely without her consent and she frowned into the kiss before giving the blushing Marinette a firm pinch to the ass for making her look like a thirsty fool in front of everyone.

"Oh yes! That is very good girls! But now it is time to start the lesson!" Madame Bustier said as the two girls broke apart and went back to their respective seats with a bit of a swing to their hips.

Marinette was frantically texting her mom as she and her girlfriends all walked rapidly towards the bakery. After all they were having a sleepover tonight, and on top of that the members of the girl group were all excited to try out the new outfits that Marinette had designed for them and to see this special treat that she had for them all to try out.

The special treat were those fancy mannequins that Tikki had designed, she knew that they were all going to go absolutely gaga over how big and firm and perfect the cocks were.

Marinette was only partially listening to what Everyone was talking about. She had to keep on texting Sabine, since her mama was not answering the phone which was probably not a great sign. She just wanted to make sure that she was actually wearing clothes when they arrivied.

"I swear my moms new lover is so loud! She keeps on yowling and screaming and acting like a cat in heat! It's ridiculous! and now that she's pregnant it's only getting louder and louder!" Alya complained to her friends. The short but incredibly curvy and just downright thicc and juicy Mylene patted the tall dark skinned amazonian on the back comfortingly. Mylene was the most maternal out of them all and was incredibly sweet and caring. She was also firmly in a relationship with their hulking classmate Ivan who was hung like a goddamn stallion.

"Just make sure that you and Nino are louder. That would be cool." Juleka said casually, the shaggy purple headed gothic rockstar said with a smirk to her voice. Her teeth bit her lips as she imaginged it, Nino plowing into Alya...so hot. She was the softest spoken but easily a complete freak in the bedroom, her nails were long and sharp, her tits high and proud and slightly cone shaped.

"Awwww...that would be so sweet! A mother and daughter competeing! Totally sexy!" The bubbly borderline lollita Rose said, she was relatively short but had a nice firm bust and the shapleist heart shaped ass out of anyone in school with biceps that could bend iron and a strong core. She was an energetic woman who found a new lover just about every other day. But always returned to her darling Juleka in the end.

"You just need to join in sometime. Could be fun." Alix said as she skated backwards, she had nothing to worry about if she fell over, the scrappy firey pink headed bitch was chewing gum, she was trying to get a better blow job lips to compete with Kim over something stupid. Her ass was strong yet jiggly and seemed to wiggle whenever she moved.

"What do you think Marinette? Or are you still in Adrien lala land?" Alya teased her bestie who blushed and merely said that they had arrived. They walked through the bakery and towards the top floor.

Marinette was the first one through and nearly balked at the sight awaiting her.

Sabine was on the sofa with her legs spread and a large black dildo working in and out of her pussy. She was moaning and playing with her large nipples, her robe opened and show casing her gorgeous milfy body, her EE cup breasts bounced and slapped and she was covered in a sheen of sweat, her eyes closed and her phone on a nipple the vibrations driving her absolutely wild against the sensitive nub.

"Mama!" Marinette cried out causing Sabine to sit up with a slightly loopy smile. She blinked owlishly and grinned at her daughter before waving a cum covered hand at Marinette's friends.

"Hello darling!" Marinette heard a shifting upstairs and quickly sprinted up them towards her room. Tikki had opened the door with a big grin on her face before yelping as she was tackled backwards to hide from the others.

"Why what do we have here?" Sabine said as she stood up and strode to the young ladies blushing in the doorway and admiring the gorgeous milf before them. She was proof that there was a god, and that he liked his ladies stacked and thick and juicy and perfect for breeding.

"Alya my sweet." Sabine said as she casually pulled the young lady towards her and locked lips, the two instantly began gasping and rubbing against each other, Alya practically humping Sabine's legs. Sabine closed her eyes and smiled, her core was melting and sure she was still horny but she might just be able to join the little sluts upstairs tonight if she was lucky...

She gasped as Juleka and Rose took a boob in their hands and instantly began suckling on the round pleasure globes with rapt attention. Sabine griped Mylene and pulled the squeaking girl towards her with a knowedgable tingle in her eyes as she rubbed her nice well cushioned rear and gave it an apprecaite meaty smack. Alix had taken the dildo and was licking it before aiming it incredibly casually towards her awaiting pink grasping pussy that she still hadn't done anything to cover it.

Sabine practically gasped into Alya's knowledgable adorable mouth as she wiggled against her anticipating the stabbing motion of the cock that she was eagerly anticipating.

"You need to hide tonight Tikki! The girls will be using the dildos and mannequins so just sleep on the roof until..."Marinette was trying to keep the squirming red and black god of sex from joining the lesbian orgy happening downstairs but they both paused as a light filled the house and bounced away. They both looked downstairs to see the knot of sexy women frozen in place not blinking breathing or moving, they were petrified stiff.

Marinette looked outside and sighed in annoyance.

"Bad guy. I'll be right back." With that she pulled up her shirt and shouted the catchphrase of Tikki! Tit's out! And transformed before the Kwamii's very eyes. Tikki grinned and snuck onto the roof after Marinette's cute little retreating rear. She sat on a nearby chair and took out some spy glasses and materialized a vibrator. She slipped it into herself and crossed her legs as she watched the unfolding fuck fight.

"If those two morons don't figure it out soon I'll just have to jump their bones myself." Tikki decided with a nod as she smiled and wiggled and humped against her own creation. It wasn't the same as Marinette's mouth but it would do.

Sooner then Tikki would have wanted the cleansing ladybugs flew through the city and a cum blasted Marinette flew and jumped back over the rooftops before landing beside Tikki and detransforming into the nude.

"Tikki...please help mmmmeeeeee..."She mumbeled as Tikki picked her up and walked her into her bedroom bridal style. The next few seconds were a blur for Marinette as she found her cum filled snatch getting expertly eaten out by Tikki, her breasts were squeezed, her nipples flicked, her core tightened and she felt a golden light flow through her. Tikki was like an eager little vaccuum cleaner for cum and sweat. Licking and slurping and gobbling up every last inch of Marinette.

Her long thick tongue worked over Marinette's cum blasted cunt turning it back to a gorgeous little petite pussy, sucking and eagerly cupping everything. Her fingers worked into her hair and brushed over her clit. Marinette orgasmed again and again as she felt her already sensitive pussy get the nice casual soft treatment that it deserved. She finally laid back with a smile and a sigh, her eyes batting as she felt close to sleep.

"And what do we do if a certain Chad Noir shows up expecting his victory quickie?" Tikki teased Marinette as the two lovers cuddled and casually flicked their tongues together.

"Well I suppose that I will need to tell him to sew his seed elsewhere. I'm too busy entertaining my girls. Just be quiet tonight okay? I will owe you big time." Marinette begged the big bootied and massive mammieried goddess who frowned and then gave her a kiss to the nose.

"Okay for you." Tikki said before standing up and wiggling out onto the roof. She then paused and turned around to damply french kiss Marinette causing her to squeak and giggle and moan before they popped off each other.

"That should hold me over for tomorrow." Tikki said with a quirked eyebrow and a knowing smirk. The last Marinette saw of Tikki that night was her big round red booty getting slightly stuck in the sun roof and then pushing through. Just as a slightly breathless and red Alya, Rose, Juleka, Alix and Mylene entered her bedroom ready for a roaring fun late night of nonstop sexy partying.


	9. Seductress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine gets akumatized into the most powerful foe that Chad Noir and Bimbo Bug have faced. Hijinks ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Just moving stuff from my fanfic to ao3. All aged up to 18 and older

Sabine sighed as she heard the cries of the girls waking up in her daughters bedroom. The front of the bakery was unexpectedly busy today, with a line of men and women in their typical sexy garb ranging all the way down the block and around the corner. She shifted from one foot to the other nervously. She really wanted to go back upstairs and get fucked. Maybe even join in the festivities with the other younger women. There was no better way to feel young then by getting fucked and fingered and molested by a group of young people who were maybe thrice as horny as you were!

But she also knew that her stick in the mud of a husband would give her grief if she just left her work station. She sighed and twirled some hair in between her fingers as she handed out a few orders. Some of the people had come to pick up their erotic cakes, designed to look like dicks, breasts and pussies and she would have to get Tom to take them out to them. She had been so aroused making them last night...adding the creamy gooey insides that resembled thick hot young man cum...she licked her lips at the memory and wiggled her booty a bit.

She was only wearing her favorite bathrobe that just hardly covered her ass cheeks and left a good curve of them out on display, and she would need to choose between pulling it down to cover her pussy lips or pulling it down to cover her ass cheeks, of course she sort of wanted some one...anyone...with big strong knowledageble hands to reach across the counter and give her meaty ass cheeks a good firm spank or a loving pinch to get her even more aroused and over the top.

She gasped and arched her back in shock as a firm spank came to her rear causing her entire body to tingle with a golden loving glow of arousal.  
"See you Ms. DC!" Alya said as she gave her a quick kiss to the cheek and sprinted out. Sabine's lips felt like they were burning with desire, the desire to lock lips and battle tongues with the young hot piece of new girl ass, to get eaten out and have her pussy absolutely licked clean.

"See you! Thanks for having us!" Mylene said next as she gave her an apprecaite slap and a kiss to the cheek.  
"Thanks." Juleka muttered quitely as she walked out bowlegged with a content empty headed smile on her face. Her bubbly girlfriend followed right behind and gave Sabine's other ass cheek a firm spank and a little wobble to feel the heavy healthy heft of them. Probably wishing that she had some of that good booty meat slapped across her own butt cheeks.

"Nice place. Thanks." Alix said grabbing a sweet before giving her ass cheeks a mighty swing and causing her to actually peep and squeak, her butt cheeks were blazing red as her face and she felt herself going a little cross eyed from all of the attention that she was getting. She licked her lips hungriliy as she watched the girls exit the store with their tight butts and swinging hips catching all of the eyes of the people slowly coming in.

"Bye Mama!" Marinette said as she pulled Sabine in for a hug, a quick booty pinch and a kiss to the cheek, she didn't have time for a french greeting after all. They were going to be late for school with how long they had all been fucking!

"Bye sweetie." Sabine said in dissapointment as she watched her daughter hurry away before rejoining her friends/lovers and walking to school. Sabine sighed and rubbed her head in annoyance. A sliver of nipple was poking out from the front of her bathrobe and her nipples were so large and hard that they were actually starting to spread the front and push against the belt, making the entire thing press open and exposing a bit of her nice soft belly and inviting looking tits and front to the next customer in line.

She didn't even really hear what the guy wanted...she wondered where her beloved Nadja was...she wanted an early morning greeting, a nice thick tongue to play with while she poured coffee...

Sabine shook her head, she felt hot and bothered and her entire body was tignling and shivering and she was tapping her heels in annoyance. She had to get out of there! She needed a nice thick cock to play with! To pleasure herself with! She sighed and pushed away from the counter and rapidly walked back up the stairs. Her retreating well padded booty got a few wolf whistles from the watchers that she ignored, she had to have more then just a fling! More then just a roll in the hay!

She needed to get fucked! Bent over and fucked hard! Split in half by a big juicy meaty cock that would make her pass out and forget things and have her very mind snap from just how good the sex was! She wanted something more then just an affair! She wanted a brand new life that would give her everything her slutty little body was designed for! Which was taking an army of young studs dicks! She needed cocks! Some in her mouth, balls fondling her palms and cock shafts spreading her ass cheeks and plowing deeply into her awaiting dripping wet slutastic unprotected pussy lips! She wanted good old fashioned honeymoon style sexual prime breeding fucking! Something that only happened to the lucky few that went out and got exactly what they wanted.

She casually started up the steps and hurried towards her bedroom. She knew that she was technichally suppossed to be working at the front, taking and filling all of the orders...but at the same time she was horny as all hell and wanted to get it out of her system! If she masturbated anywhere between six to twenty eight times she would probably be able to get back to work! Maybe...Maybe not...Probably not...she was just going to spend the rest of the day on her bed spread eagle with a dildo shoved into her cunt.

She hip checked the door open with a wide cheshire cat smile on her face and went to her closet. She flung it open and the eager anticipatory smile dropped instantly.

"No. No! Oh no! Oh shit!" She cried out as she dove into the closet and pushed all of her robes that were definitely far too short for her out of the way, she pushed and pressed and kicked and flung all of her high heels out of the way and pulled down her old dresses, her tight jeans and her incredibly low cut shirts and swore.

"Tom! Oh you manipulative bastard!" She said through clenched teeth practically hissing like a snake in pure unfiltered rage. That bastard! He had hidden her dildos again! All of them! And her anal beads! And her vibrators! And all of her cute little toys and things to play with! She had nothing to shove up her pussy now! And she was getting wetter and more pissed off by the second!

All that she could find was a single riding crop from the sexy dominatrix phase back when Marinette was still a toddler. SHe frowned and sighed, she had to do something! And fast! Otherwise she would lose this feeling all together! And then where would she be! She would be the exact opposite of fucked...which was ironically enough still fucked!

She sped out of her bedroom and looked around the living room rapidly. She checked all of his old hiding places, under the couch, behind the tv, in the freezer, in the laundry basket. But it just kept coming up empty! SHe was red faced, panting and flicking at her clit occassionally in order to keep herself aroused. After all she didn't want to go back downstairs and work! She bit her lip and fondled her nice soft maternal titties. She looked up towards Marinette's room and snapped her fingers that was it! She had it!

She quickly sprinted up the stairs and burst open the trap door. Her robe was now pretty much flowing behind her, completely off, she was breathing heavily, her teeth were bared and her jaw clenched, her eyes wide and red like a crazy cat ready to get into a fist fight. She glared around the room practically foaming at the mouth. She took a deep breath as her chest continued to rise and fall inticingly. She wiggled her hips and ran her hands up and down her sides before giving out a little eager giggle.

She knew that smell, that was the musky odor of a friendly all girl lesbian orgy. Something that Sabine had not been a part of for a very long time. She wandered into her daughters room and gasped in delight at the sight that awaited her. An army of mannequins each one equipped with a lovely fake cock that was practically the size of her favorite plastic latex buddy!

"Oh my Marinette! That little slutty daughter of mine! I bet that you girls just shoved all of those things into your hot tight pink pussies! I wish that I was there to watch...or join in...MMMMM I bet that you get this slutty disposition from your mommy don't you Marinette? I can't blame her, if she inherited my libido whichever man she get's with will be in trouble."

She spoke to herself as she walked towards the nearest hunk of plastic that was standing at attention, her hips moving widely as she giggled and drapped herself around the fabulous piece of well hung well musculed and absolutely lovely fake cock. She gulped and licked her lips as she ran her hands up and down it. She wodnered just where Marinette had gotten this thing anyway? Let alone enough of them to entertain her girlfriends for the night. Because all of the girls had definitely used them. There was one that was slightly crushed by Mylene's impressive thighs, that one had Alya's lipstick pattern and another one to the right had a stain from Rose's explosive orgasm.

Sabine sighed in delight as she gazed around. Sure she was horny but she always used a bit of imagination fuel. She finally caught sight of it. Right under her daughter's bed. A wall of Adrien pictures, some of the young goldened headed stud in swimsuits, others where he was shirtless, still some that had to be secret candid shots that Marinette had taken illegally from the boys locker room in between classes. Of Adrien shirtless and his massive cock swinging in the air as steam billowed out around him and he was covered in a sheen of sweat and water.

"God look at that hot piece of man meat! Youth is wasted on the young! Marinette shouldn't be pussy footing around when she could have all of that for herself! My god she should be spinning on his dick like a god damn ballerina! I would not let that young handsome gorgeous piece of golden god away from the bedroom for an instant! I would have him wreck me! Fuck me! Knock me up if he wanted to! There must be an army of young studs out there just like Adrien who are held back by girls like Marinette! Who yearn but never commit! God if only I was in her position! Young! Hot! Full of pent up youthful energy and arousal! I would fuck them all! Fuck them until I was truly satisfied!" Sabine complained to the mannequin as she leaned against it and started to grind her hips and butt cheeks against it, her breath catching as she practically growled out her frustration at not having had any good dicking for the absoltue longest time!

It just wasn't fair god damn it!

Across the city of lovemaking in a large fortress was a pimp in a purple dominatrix outfit that made him look rather odd. He breathed in deeply and grinned as he snatched a near by butterfly out of the air and sent it on it's way. The small creature knew it's mission, he monologued about it often enough. It flapped over the rooftops and across the city without stopping, it knew it's destination.

Tikki sighed and rolled around on the bed in Marinette's room. She vaguely heard the sound of damp flesh playing with her little toys but she couldn't bring herself to do anything. The incredibly sexy piece of goddess was too tired after having been teased by that naughty Marinette and her friends all night long, now all she could do was rest in her favorite bed and wait to see...

She popped an eye open in shock as a small black butterfly flapped through the window and moved down over her face and towards the floor. It was covered in female fertility symbols. Tikki gulped as she turned and leaned over the bed and stifled a gasp at what she saw. Sabine was standing in the middle of the room practically growling to herself as she abused Tikki's poor little sexy mannequins like they would last forever!

"This is so unfair! I deserve a dick! A nice hard long fucking!" Sabine practically shouted at the top of her lungs with her eyes closed and her tits bouncing with every damp smack of her booty cheeks against the fake abs. It just wasn't the same as an actual honest to god dick! She gasped as something cold fluttered into her chest and her eyes widened in shocked amazement as a silky voice purred out through her head.

Tikki gazed in shocked amazement and secretly hoped that maybe...just maybe...this time...the affected would be able to resist it.

"Damn it." Tikki mummured out as Sabine had a massive smile grace her lips and she practically peeled herself off of the mannequin.

"Yes...yes oh yes my pimp! Yes HawkDaddy! Yes my glorious master! Fuck me up! Impregnate me with your evil desires! Have me overflow with your sadism! I want it all! I will do whatever you wish! Just give me the power!" She seemed to shimmer as her lips bulged like they had been stung by bees, her booty quaked and shook until it had tripled in size and now resembled a pair of pumpkins, her breasts shot up in size until they were maybe double their original heft. But still seemed to defy gravity. She ran her fingers over her sides and paused at her belly as she felt her core strengthen and tighten until she had a solid eight pack abs. She grinned mischeviously as her fingernails grew and became a bright baby blue, her lips turned the same color and she breathed out in shocked amazement. Her puffy aerolas were practically the size of donuts and when she pressed her fingertips to them the nerves shocked her like a taser.

She felt like one exposed nerve ending and anything that brushed against her would cause her to go absolutely nuts! She groaned and wiggled her hips and found a long flowing pair of dancer legs that turned into small petite ankles and adorable feet, her legs were decked out in a blue puffy leggings that resembled something that a belly dancer would wear. A pair of diamonds encrusted nipple pasties popped over her breasts and she grinned as golden bands encircled her wrists and upper arms.

"Yes..."SHe moaned out as blue eyeshadow darkened her eyes and her hair grew a few inches to frame her delightful face. "Yes! I am ready! I am horny! I am Seductress!" She howled out at the top of her lungs before she posed lewdly and blew herself a kiss using a mirror. Tikki shuddered in shocked amazement as she felt herself orgasm, just by being in the same room as her!

Clearly the villain had gone all out on this one...or Sabine was just so horny all the time that she had given it a power boost! Either way Tikki had to get the heroes here fast or else there would be hell to pay! Tikki silently stood up on shaking legs, her thighs damp with arousal as she fought every inch of her body that demanded her to jump downwards and start sloppiliy making out with the gorgeous dangerous creature.

Tikki hopped onto the rooftop and took to the air. She could fly pretty well, but she was just so noticeable about it that she never did so.

Sabine smiled happiliy as she skipped down the stairs, her hips checking into the walls and leaving either damp sweaty horny marks or nice big holes. She grinned as she looked over her shoulder and admired her nice full butt cheeks and the adorable dimples that were right above them. Now that was a good ass, the kind of ass that other asses wanted to be. The sort that they were jealous of.

She hoped that she would get to keep this ass for a long long time. She heard someone on the stairs and turned with a small smile, her teeth had sharpened slightly so that she had tiny fangs.

"Sabine! Where are you! We have a line of customers going out the door and back and we need to-"Tom cut himself off once he got to the top of the stairs and saw his beloved wife standing there with wide blue eyes and a knowing smile. She grinned at him and winked sauciliy causing Tom to gasp as he bent in half and felt every last inch of clothing seem to explode off of him. He fell to his back with his hips pumping uselessly at the air and his cock spewing a few wads of cum to the ceiling.

He moaned clearly close to unconsciousness as he stared unseeingly upwards. Seductress stalked forwards and placed a high heeled foot against his cock shaft and hefted it. Pretty girthy but he had no endurance. Just a wink and he was down for the count!

"Really? That's all you have in you? How pathetic." She said with dissapointment clear in her voice. He couldn't hear her though. The nearly completely naked man was falling deeply into unconsciousness that bordered on a coma.

Sabine skipped down the stairs and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She kicked in the doorway that lead to the bakery and gazed impassively at the line of people waiting. They all paused and breathed in the heavy horny musk that hung around the gorgeous akuma victim. She gazed around before finally settling her eyes on her beloved bestie Nadja.

"Oh why hello darling." Sabine said as she casually hopped the counter and gripped the red headed reporter around the hips.  
"S-Sabine?" She gasped as she pushed her dusky headed partier of a daughter behind her. Mannon's eyes were wide and the teenage heartbreaker was already practically pushing against her moms back in order to get closer.

Sabine giggled before she pulled her close and breathlessly whispered her brand new name.

"Not anymore. Call me Seductress." With that she captured Nadja's adorable pink lips and began to kiss deeply, her leg went in between Nadja's which grew weak and spread within an instant, absolutely holding nothing back, she could not help herself, she had to spread them, she had to present herself, she had to become Seductress's bitch! Their tongues linked and seemed to glow bright blue as Nadja felt all of the pleasure nerves inside of her sing out at once in ecstacy and she was soon breathing heavily, her restrictive clothing fell in shreds around her as her nipples popped out hard as diamonds and pressed needfully against Sabine's nice soft squishy pillow like chest.

The two were grunt and groaning and rubbing against each other. Sabine hooked her fingers beneath Nadja's butt cheeks and hefted them. The touch sent the reporter overboard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she started to twist and orgasm and moan deeply into Sabine's mouth. Sabine popped off and wiped her lips and cheeks with a grin as more drool poured out of Nadja's mouth to match with the cum gushing from her cunt.

"MMMMM. A tasty snack but I'm dissapointed that you didn't last longer cutie pie!" Sabine said as she stepped over the young mother and gazing around the room at the other people. Many of them men were already on the floor moaning out in shock as they spontaneously creamed their pants, their orgasms ripping through them without any way of stopping them. The women were bent over and twisting their nipples while smiling gooofiliy, unable to stop the powerful urges that tossed them like boats on an ocean.

Sabine sighed in dissapointment. Of course they would all be weaklings. She needed some young studs now!

Mannon pulled her moms head onto her lap and gazed after the nearly naked retreating figure as Sabine left the store and entered the street to start her reign of destruction.

"Mommy I have some questions and weird feelings." Mannon said as she held her gorgeous mom close and licked her lips wondering exactly what Nadja's tongue tasted like...

Marinette blinked dully as she gazed at the black board only slightly seeing all of the cocks and balls and boobies that Madame Busty was drawing before erasign since her titties were so big that they rubbed against the board and erased all of her hard work. She would giggle and then pat at her breasts in embarassment and someone would offer to clean her off. Normally Kim.

Marinette found herself still thinking about how fucking hot the orgy was last night. She wished that she could have one every night. Instead she was typically stuck with dealing with that stray cat that kept on wandering in demanding sex and pats and to get fucked to his hearts content. And don't get her wrong the sex was god damn amazing, but at the same time she sort of wanted something...

A flash of red went past the window. She glanced out and saw Tikki fly past at near supersonic speed before pausing waving and pointing down the street back where she had come...right...towards...the bakery...Marinette quickly shot to her feet and raised her hand.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" She and Adrien shouted out at the same time and before waiting for an answer the two sprinted out the door, apologizing and blushing as they bumped into each other and quickly sprinting off in sperate directions.

Alya and Nino glanced back at each other and quirked knowing eyebrows as they smirked happiliy. Their friends were fianlly hooking up! Took them long enough!

Marinette slammed out the front doors and within an instant was lifted up by Tikki who flew to the roof and deposited the yelping startled girl onto the top.

"We have a situation." Tikki said nervously as she took out Marinette's phone from Marinette's bra, just diving her hand in there without asking and rooting around, she knew her good friend too well to ask for permission. And they were sort of on a time crunch here. Marinette blushed but did not complain, she trusted Tikki and if she said that they had to go then they had to go!

Tikki pulled up a video of a certain blue clad woman surrounded by an army of men, many of whom were writhing in agony as she glanced from one to the other, jerking off two, while riding two more, she had two dicks in her cunt and two in her ass, she was suckling between four like she was playing an odd musical instrument. She was switching from one person to another without missing a beat. Her hips were bouncing, her tits were rocking and she looked like she was having the time of her life.

A long line of fucked stupid men were attempting to crawl away but she had seemingly drained all of the cum from their bodies and it was impossible for them to move at all.

"Is that...oh my crap! Mom!" MArinette cried out as Tikki turned off the news feed and took Marinette's shoulders and gazed deeply into her eyes.  
"I didn't want it to come to this but she is too powerful for you to take on alone. We are going to have to team up for this. Do you understand?" Marinette nodded before gasping as Tikki did not wait for an answer and pressed their lips firmly and lovingly together. Marinette's nipples felt like twingign little magnets as she mummured out the words between Tikki's nice thick juicy lips.

"Tits out!" Within a second where there had used to be two now stood only one. And she was unlike any woman who had existed ever.

Adrien sprinted to the boys room and locked the door, he opened his shirt and unzipped his pants exposing his throbbing erection and the cock ring that encircled it. A small black cat the size of a rat floated laziliy out of his shirt and gave him a dirty look as it realized just what it had to do.

"Ugh come on!" Plagg squeaked out in irritation, "do I really need to get involved too?"

"Yes. Now Plagg! Hard ON!" Adrien moaned as the strange sensation of getting tight leather encasing his body made him wriggle and gasp in pleasure before posing herocially. He leaped from the window and looked around, the red woman had to be nearby somewhere...

He saw a red flash go across the sky and gasped before smiling and going off after her.

Sabine sighed in satisfaction as she got her third orgasm. It had been so long since she had managed a good nice hard fuck that really pushed her to the limits! It was like working out for the first time in years. She needed this! Unfortunately many of the young studs and sluts of the city didn't seem quite able to keep up with her libido. She had already out fucked, sucked and quaked just about every single girl that she had met and most of the guys were beginning to drop off like flies. She counted how many were left on one hand, and they were weaving unsteadily on their feet.

Any lesser subhuman beta male or female would just start orgasming upon seeing her so they were easily ignored, she was going for the more intesne ones that could actually keep up with her. But it seemed like they were few and far inbetween, she cupped a small lake of semen in one hand and sipped at it experimentally as she gulped it down and walked down the street with a frown. She needed more dick! More fucking! More sex!

She was a seductress on the prowl and she needed a seducee!

She paused and closed her eyes, her titties seemed to be quivering and jiggling, her breath caught in her throat and she sniffed, she caught it. Just the right one...just the right thing! She turned and looked upwards towards the rooftops. Standing there in all of his glory was her quarry! Chad Noir! Easily one of the biggest dicks in the city! He had experienced it all!

And now she was going to make sure that she snapped his cock off in her pussy! She grinned and blew him a kiss, he just waved back and tossed one right back without missing a beat. SHe blinked in shocked confusion, after all that normally broke any other guy. She frowned and glowered at him, she sprinted towards the wall and started running up it, her running up a ninety degree angle did not hamper her, and her heels did not hamper her. She heard an irritating little fly buzz in her ear about capturing his cockring and bringing it to her rightful owner. But she was Seductress! And she knew no master!

She landed on the rooftop with a feral grin as she glanced up and down the awaiting adversary.

"So you came alone kitty cat? How unfortunate...I really wanted to see that nipple ring clad bimbo losing her mind from my tongue powers! I was looking for a cat and a hot little bitch!" Seductress said as he just chuckled.

"Who said I came alone? Plus I am pretty sure that you are a bit too confident. After all I have fucked plenty of needy housewives in my time. I am sure that I will be able to pleasure a little one like you." She growled and gripped the front of her nipple pasties before tearing them off with a growl. Her teeth were bared and her bare cunt demanded a sacrifice!

"Not to mention he has me. Or I have him. Tag team wins either way." A voice that seemed too large and powerful to come from one person said as descending from the sky in a halo of red and blacks, she was easily around six feet tall, and had tits the size of small meaty boulders. Her ass cheeks resembled those of a heifer and her legs were long and thin and dainty, she had thick squishy looking nipples and her aura seemed to radiate sexual poweress and knowledge.

She landed and stuck a hip out before resting a hand on it. She studied her adversary with a bored knowledgable look, her hair was longer and almost hit the ground.

Marinette felt fuzzy, after all she had fused with Tikki, they needed all of the firepower that they could get on this! But this was usually done as a life or death emergency. For good reason, Tikki was sexual desire given human form, so if she was ever using a tenth of her power (Like via fusing) then Marinette might just lose herself completely. And she couldn't have that!

"Oh wow!" Sabine said blinking as she forgot herself and rested a hand on her cunt and flicked at her pussy in desire. After all there were girls, there were women, there were bimbos, and then there was a fertility goddess that could probably breed an entire planet with just a snap of her fingers. Sabine was trying her hardest not to just immediately orgasm at the sight of the gorgeous woman.

Bimbo Bug slowly stepped forwards until she was gazing downwards at the Seductress and cupped her cheek lovingly rubbing her thumb up and down it. She knew that this was her mama under the control of a monsterous wanna be pimp...but she also just saw the overall desire and love and horniness of a bitch in heat. She sort of connected with that.

"You are going to get to see the both of us in action...I think that you;ve have enough cocks in your mouth...now let's see your tongue work." With that Marinette dived down and caught Sabine's lips with her own. The two gasped as electricity arched through their bodies and their nipples rubbing and scrapped against each other. They moaned and groaned and began to slowly slide against each other, forcing more of their lips together, more of their tongues slipping over each other.

"Hey don't leave me out!" Chad Noir complained as he grabbed Sabine by the hips and started to rub his nice thick meaty cock against her ass crack. She gasped and shivered. Chad Noir did as well, normally his cock felt completely numb and it took a little while for him to get a good rythm going, sure it meant that since he felt nothing he was able to go longer and harder. But now he just felt incredibly sensitive and fragile.

He groaned and licked at Seductress's lips before giving her nice thick meaty reary a firm spank making her shiver in delight. Bimbo Bug snapped her fingers and long thick dildo's slipped from thin air. She slapped one against Seductress's ass cheek and the other against her pussy lips. The two women moaned as Bimbo Bug began to bite at Seductress's neck, she tasted like salt and sex and amazingness and deliciousness. She began to lick and slurp and nibble and found the sensitive portion of Seductress's neck and pussy.

She then got the right idea and began to kiss downwards as her hand worked on it's own. Chad Noir was positioning his cock just right at Seductress's asshole and began to press hard and firmly he wanted her, he was going to have her. and he was gasping and thrusting like a madman as he attempted to shove himself into the gorgeous woman. She groaned as her ass quivered and tightened and tried not to let him enter. And then he pressed his cockhead through and then found himself completely engulfed by her tight pink puckering asshole.

Seductress gasped as a wet mouth engulfed her entire left nipple while a slippery hand pulled and yanked and milked her other nipple like she was a dairy cow going to it's daily milking appointment. She had to stifle the urge to moo! She had to actually stifle the urge to be treated like a heifer designed only for breeding and milking! How embarassing! She groaned and gasped and pushed her lips tightly together before her eyes flew open and seemed to be overflowing with desire and wet sticky love.

"M-M-Moooooo..."She moaned out in delight as Bimbo Bug continued to assault her sensitive nipples, slurping and sucking and gulping and treating the other free nipple just like a dick, stroking and twisting it and turning it into a nice little toy for herself. The dildo was practically flying in and out of Seductress's pussy as it grasped for some sort of control, trying with all of it's might to keep the stimulating piece of plastic within where it would be safe and secure and make her go nuts!

She pressed her sizeable rear back into Chad Noir's hands as he massaged and gripped and gave the booty plenty of love and attention as he gave it's thick meaty slabs of pleasure gropes and pinches and spanks to cause her to lose her mind. She moaned and gasped and shivered in delight, blinking widely and stupidly as she tried not to faint on them.

Chad Noir and Bimbo Bug were in the same boat, they felt as if they were putting all of their effort into not going nuts, into not orgasming...finally they had enough.

"Oi! Chad! Tag team!" Bimbo Bug announced as she slipped the dildo out of Seductress's well stretched and ready for some meaty action pussy. Chad was there in a second forcing the woman down onto her back and spreading her legs. He hooked her ankles and pushed them back so that they were now closer to her ears. Seductress squeaked and blushed adorablly at the sudden rough manhandling, he was so authoratative...she worried that she would orgasm right then and there and end all of the fun that they were having!

He growled and bit her ear like a cat marking its territory as he slide his thick throbbing massive slab of man meat deep into her folds. Her pussy was like a raging inferno and his thick hot cock was the only thing stoking her fires. She groaned as her core tightened and she started to thrust backwards against him. SHe could hardly move but Seductress intended to live up to her name! And Chad Noir felt his entire mind go blank. His cock ring was stretching as he held back the actual ocean loads of piping hot freshly brewed cum back. He knew that he could drown the entire city if he unleashed it!

He pressed as far into her concorting body as he could, he arched his back and thrust with all of his might, breathing heavily like a fighter, his nose was wet from the delightful smell of her fresh raw cunt, his mind was blanking and he was turning into little more then a breeding machine, thrusting and humping and moaning as he filled her to the brim with his hot manly meat.

Sabine was gasping and holding on with all of her might, her fingernails biting into the meat of his back as she groaned and clenched her just recently fucked stupid butt. She knew that was what was happening. She was getting fucked stupid. And there was nothing that she could do about it! In fact she loved it! She wanted to keep this feeling going forever and ever!

She moaned and gasped and thrashed and felt her eyes close and her mind go blank as she orgasmed and tightened herself around his thick throbbing cock as it made short work of her insides he was reaching all the way to the back of her womb! Pressing the very wall of it like it was a button and his boop made her go insane with pleasure!

Soon Sabine felt her mind begin to fade before it snapped back as a pair of pussy lips pressed to her face.  
"Lick." Bimbo Bug commanded, she felt as if she was going to lose her mind and knew that they had to finish this soon. This Akuma might not be their longest battle but it definitely was one of the toughest! They were using all of their tricks in order to get it over with quickly, they knew that if it went on for too long then they would both be defeated. It was a match to the knock out and not for the endurance title.

The seductive slut wrapped her arms around Bimbo Bug's strange other worldy hips and began to dart her long strong knowledgeable tongue into the folds that were going to drive her insane. The three moaned and arched their backs as they continued to pound into each other. Bimbo Bug ran her fingers up and down Seductress's sexy sides and nice strong core, giving her long thick nipples strong tugs and flicks causing her to go over the edge with pleasure.

Chad Noir moaned as he absued the back wall of Seductress's womb, he felt like his cock was melting into a pleasureable little nub, he could not hold anything back much longer!

As the three felt another orgasm pass through them the roof that they were on creaked dangerously and they all yelped as it snapped and they found themselves in someones bedroom. Of course that did not stop the three horny deviants and they merely took the oppurtunity to take the innteruption as an excuse to switch things up.

Soon Bimbo Bug had summoned a very unique dildo. A triple ended one. Within a moment Seductress found herself on all fours with two thick long familiar feeling dildos shoved into her pussy and ass. Bimbo Bug moaned as the third rod of the strange octupus like contraption was firmly pressed into her own cunt. The two groaned and smacked their meaty sweat covered hips together.

"Yeah. You like that slut?" Bimbo Bug said kissing at her moms neck.

"Yes." Seductress begged before yelping as her ass was spanked and a cock was slapped against her face and then shoved into her mouth before she could protest.

"We can't hear you. Answer the question. Do you like this thick meaty dick in your mouth? Those big fake cocks in your cunt?"  
"Yesh!" Seductress moaned out between her perfect blow job lips.

"Do you like getting dominated by us? Are you going to let us keep doing this?"  
"YYYYEEEESSSSHHHH!" She moaned out pulling her lips free so that she could incorporate her tits and squeeze the big perfect dick across her face. Chad Noir's cum was pretty well trapped in her, the dildos acted like a cork and kept his cum from leaking out. But her own pussy juices were running down her slippery slick sweaty thighs.

"Do you want a facial? Is that it you slut? Are you going to give up your evil ways so that the superheros can win the day?"

"Yes! Of course! I will do anything! Just please don't stop fucking me!" Seductress begged as she wiggled her hips and humped herself against the massive fake cocks while the red hot real one plunged between her tits. The three moaned out as their final orgasm of the day rippled through them all and they soon found themselves screaming and gasping. Chad's cock ring relaxed and his aching cock and balls could finally shoot their load across the sluts fucked stupid cross eyed face.

"Wow! Look Chad Noir!" Bimbo Bug said breaking their slippery tongue filled lust fueled and haze induced victory make out session. "I think we broke her!" She said happiliy as she pulled out of the detransforming young woman.  
"Now if you will excuse me my kitty cat. I need to get her home before we transform back."

Chad pouted before he planted a lick to Bimbo Bug's cute cheek and pulled back.  
"Of course. I need to go and see my post victory booty call too. See you next time Bimbo!" He called as she picked up the detransformed milf and slowly flew out of the hole in the roof and headed towards home.

Sabine lolled in the strong powerful sweet smelling arms and then blinked. This was her daughters room.  
"OOOOHHHHH. I'm so sore and sticky...I don't know if I can deal with Chad noir tonight." Bimbo Bug was standing on her daughters bed where Sabine was laid out, nude and full of cum and covered in sweat. She felt like a princess! She blinked as the gorgeos Bimbo Bug detransformed and seemed to split into two women. One was her daughter and the other was a strange red woman who giggled and hugged Marinette like a lover.

"Don't worry. I think that you might have some help this time around." Tikki teased as she pointed downwards at the blushing mother. Marinette looked at where Tikki was pointing and gasped in surprise and fear.


	10. Marinette/Sabine/Chad Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine learns a secret.

"What! Marinette! Don't tell me that you've been holding out on me this entire time!" Sabine Cheng cried out in shocked astonishment as Chad Noir landed easily between the mother daughter duo and chuckled sauciliy as he looked at the milf and his favorite side chick.  
"Yeah Marinette. Don't tell me that you haven't told your mom about our special arrangement." He said with a grin as he began getting incredibly close and personal with the two women. Pracitcally falling all over the two still entirely nude young ladies.

Marinette blushed and ran a finger through her hair before turning to look at her mother with half lidded nervous little eyes.  
"Well...Okay...Let me come clean...You see ever since Chad Noir has been saving the city he sometimes takes this route back home. And I just felt like he deserved a bit of thanks for all of the hard work that he does...and well...It just wouldn't be right to brag about this to other people! They probably wouldn't have believed me anyway..." She said poking her fingertips together as Sabine sat and slowly had her fingers drift to her pussy.

"So...You two have been having back breaking sex. In my house. After every single last supervillain attack. And you haven't thought to ask me or include me?" Sabine said with a frown and a wiggle of her hips. She was seated on her legs now, resting her wait on her haunches so that her butt was digging against her ankles. Her arms crossed and wobbled her jiggly breasts. She smiled knowingly with a slight twinge of malicious lusty evil in it.

Chad Noir and Marinette glanced towards each other and gulped nervously before Sabine's face broke into a wide happy smile.

"That is so hot!" She shouted enthusastically before wrapping her still slightly sweaty arms around her daughter and rubbing their faces together. "OOOOOH. My little baby girl is growing up! You are getting so big now! I am so proud of you getting your pussy pounded by a superhero! And here I always expected you to die a lonely old virgin! My sweet little Marinette! You've surprised me once again!" Sabine shouted happiliy as she slowly pulled their bodies together causing the nervous red faced daughter to gasp and giggled in embarassment in response.

"Mama! You're going to make us look so mushy in front of the superhero!" She protested before Sabine gave her daughters face a big sloppy kiss.  
"Oh! Doing your civic duty by getting pounded into next week after every attack? How noble of you! And on top of that there is normally six to eight a week! You are a bigger slut then anyone has expected! You should be proud of yourself...buuuuttttt..."Sabine said trialing her hands up and down her daughters side before moving closer to Marinettes cute pink ear and whispering hoarsely and hungriliy into her daughters ear.

"I want in. I want to feel that nice hot thick slab of man meat between my thighs and making me into his own personal bitch. He is so hot. I can't just let you selfishly keep him all for yourself. And if you say no...well I already know about your secret as Bimbo Bug..."  
"Are you blackmailing me for sex?" Marinette whispered back, she felt like she was flirting with her own mom their breaths were so close. Sabine giggled and nodded before biting her lip and glancing towards Chad Noir where he was hovering with a nervous look to his face.

"So am I going to get laid tonight or what?" He said as he stretched and showed off the massive bulge that was sitting between his legs. It was practically straining attempting to escape from the confines of his tight suit.  
"Oh yeah. You are going to get your world fucking rocked tonight." Sabine said giddily as she clapped her hands and nodded before she looked critically downwards at Marinette's pathetically sized bed.

"But first I think that we should move to a more appropriate location. After all this is a small bed...and we want some room to move around in!" With those words she practically jumped from the raised platform and walked towards the trapdoor leading downstairs. Marinette and Chad Noir exchanged amazed glances before they lecherously checked out the milfs fully figured ass. It was so big and squishy looking and just perfect. Perfect for kissing. Perfect for spanking. Perfect for fucking. They could hardly help themselves. They knew that they were going to be going nuts for it soon.

Chad Noir leaped after the woman and Marinette found herself following closely behind, her entire head spinning in amazement at what was happening. This all seemed so strange and surreal. She could hardly beleive it!

The trio were quickly in Sabine's bedroom, the marraige bed was extra large. Marinette tried not to blush too much when they entered, after all the bed was sort of made for people to get chained to it so that they would not be able to escape their lover's overwhelming lust. Marinette quickly moved and squatted down beside her mother who was on her stomach and kicking her heels with a smile on her face.

"Now this is an arousing sight." Chad Noir said as he slowly snapped his fingers calling his suit except for his mask. He smirked as the two women gasped and oohed over his massive member. Sure they had both seen it pretty recently, but that was just how impressive it was, it was big and strong and covered in veins and looked as if it was even slightly rimmed for their pleasure. Basically it was the perfect cock. The fact that it was enormous was just a nice little addition.

He schooched forwards until his dick tapped Sabine in the forehead. She was blushing and clutching her cheeks in horny astonishment.  
"Lick." He commanded and within an instant she was bobbing her head, swallowing down as much of his massive shaft as she could possibly stuff into her face. She smiled around his dick and moved her head faster and faster. Taking more and more of him down her throat. It had been such a long time since she actually had a cock down her throat. One that could actually stretch her out and make her gag a little bit. She was moaning and groaning and gasping in happy delight as he began to make short work of her.

Marinette scooted over beside her moma and began to kiss his abs and cock and balls. As much of his lower body as she could that her mom wasn't hogging. Sabine wrapped her arms around Adrien's ass cheeks and pulled him closer. Trying not to gasp and faint with delight. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she was trying not to sob with joy. Marinette moved upwards until she was licking at Chad Noir's lips and then plunging their tongues together. Fighting and dancing as Sabine gave Chad Noir one hell of a blow job. He smirked as his cock hardened desperately to cum. But he had his magical cock ring on, which meant that his orgasms were absolutely enormous and could take a good long while to actually build up and explode. Which meant a lot of fun for him!

Chad Noir pushed himself in and gripped Sabine's head and pushed her to the very base before he decided to deliver a nice thick steaming sensation down her throat. She moaned and eagerly gulped down the superhero jizz as it swelled down her throat. She pulled away and licked her lips before swallowing every last drop, not having once missed a beat. She was like some sort of unstoppable horny force! Nothing could stop her!

She turned around and wiggled her booty towards the hot eager superhero.  
"Fuck me from behind." She demanded with a swat to her booty. Chad Noir grinned before looking at Marinette who nodded eagerly.  
"Go for it! Just look at that ass! It is begging to get pounded!" MArinette prodded her secret lover, causing Chad Noir to practically howl like a cat as he spanked Sabine's ass hard enough to get her to yowl. He then pounced on her delicious booty and aimed carefully towards her cute pink pussy which was eager for a good healthy fucking.

Marinette moved in between the two of them and spread her moms legs nice and wide, she then gripped his cock critically.  
"MMMM. I don't know mommy. He is really big. I don't think that you will be able to fit the entire thing inside of you." She said with a knowing giggle. After all Chad noir had been pounding this horny old slut not too long ago!

"Marinette I know what my pussy can and can't handle! Now slide that slippery looking dick inside of me or else you are grounded young lady!" Sabine commanded. Marinette shrugged and helped guide Chad noir's throbbing rock hard erection into Sabine who stiffened and then practically collapsed onto her front as his cock stretched her out nearly to the breaking point. Chad noir moaned as the hot warm slippery adorable cunt massaged his cock, it was acting like a firey vice not allowing his dick any sort of room. He had to fight through it every inch of the way to make any sort of room. It was almost impossible, like fucking granite. And every inch that he gained, every slap of his dick inside of her, every twitching twisting piece of his cock that worked its way into her...she let out a moan as Sabine attempted to keep back her own orgasms. She was shaking and shivering and sweating as if she had a fever. Her body was red and her cheeks were practically blushing as red as her poor abused spanked ass. Her breasts were heaving as she gasped and bit her lips.

This! This was the dick that she needed! Her core tightened as she moaned and groaned and tore at her bedsheets and pillows, biting and ripping and trying not to loose her mind as the sheer force behind the cock twisted and turned her into a mindless orgasming beast!

Sabine was soon a lost cause as she could only gasp and groan and roll her eyes. Marinette was still gripping Chad Noir's cock as he pounded Sabine from behind. His sharpened claws biting into her ass cheeks as he slapped and slipped himself in and out of her. She was so good! So hot! He loved fucking milfs! It meant that he got to mark them as his territory and steal them away from those beta male cucks that could not stand up next to an alpha male breeding stud! Chad Noir was unstoppable! He was the best there ever was!

Marinette was directly behind him now leaning against him and rubbing his abs as he continued to fuck himself silly, pumping in and out, in and out. Sabine was drooling and coughing and smiling as if she was just now loosing her virginity. And since she hadn't been fucked by her husband in over a week and a half she sort of was...

Marinette gasped as she craddled his fully loaded balls and they started to twitch and spasm and tense up.  
"Here it comes! Get ready sabine slut!" Chad Noir announced as he happiliy began to pump his thick hot sticky load deep into Sabine's slutty thirsty pussy that drank up every last drop of his semen. She moaned and gasped and lolled happiliy on his cock as it stretched her an extra three to seven inch's just by the orgasming blood alone.

"Oh whoa...I think she's broken. Are you broken slutty sabine?" Sabine was giggling and drooling and slowly pushing herself back up to her hands and knees, cum dripping out of her fucked stupid pussy.  
"Not even close." Sabine bit towards Marinette before she rolled off and motioned for her daughter to move over and pressed Marinette onto her back. Marinette gasped as her ankles were pulled to her ears and blushed at the lewd pose.

"This is called a mating press my sweet. Now let's see that tool really go to work." Sabine ordered Chad Noir forward. He grinned cupping Marinette's face before pressing his body weight onto her. She was gasping and moaning within seconds. Her eyes fluttering and her heart beating fast. Her nipples were sore and tight and were soon getting played with by her mom's nimble fingers. The two women let out simliar twin like moans of desire and hot eager pumping love.

Sabine felt the cum dripping out of her, running down her thighs and staining the bedsheets with Chad noir's love juices. Not her husbands...Chad noirs...her brand new lover! She was so happy that she had one! He had the strength of an army of young bucks! Which was just what she needed to keep from going completely insane!

Sabine felt her eyelids droop as she gazed at her pretty little pink faced daughter who was getting rammed into next week, her powerful legs twitching and twisting and her eyes closed as she gasped and moaned out her loving desire and worship of the massive cock that was reshaping her pussy. It almost felt familiar, as if it was meant to be isnide of her. As if the two of them knew each other and were made for fucking bare backed and violently!

Sabine gripped Chad Noir's head and turned it to her before violently crashing their lips together. Her breath escaping through her nose as she gasped and moaned and twirled their tongues around, using an old technique from her youth that had been banned since it caused such large violent orgasms that probably increased the load amount. Chad Noir moaned as he began to pump himself harder and faster into Marinette before committing to the deep plunge and stuffing her with his cock. Plunging himself all the way in to the end his hilt firmly sheathed inside of her hot eager pussy that was practically causing her to sway and faint.

His cum practically exploded out of her there was so much, it was overflowing and pumping and dripping down her sides.

From the doorway, peeking in with a shocked expression of silence on his face was Tom. Marinette's father and husband to Sabine. He could only watch in open mouthed slack jawed amazement as his wife and daughter were being serviced by the superhero, on their marraige bed, bareback. Sabine's pussy was facing the doorway, her hips wiggling slightly and cum dripping down her thighs and from her pussy, a large globe fell out and landed with a splat. Marinette was in the mating press as wad after fertile wad filled her up to the brim and all she could do was shiver and moan out as loudly as she could. The three of them had no idea of their surroundings or even cared if anyone heard.

It was debaucherous, it was deviant and it was hot as all hell. Tom could only slide away in shocked amazement.


	11. More of the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same as the last chapter. More secrets are revealed.

"So let me get this straight." Sabine said as she slowly washed Marinette's back. The mother and daughter were in the shower with soapy suds cligning to their hips and their still erect nipples, on the small counter that ran beside the two of them directly at navel level, were a pair of red rings that would normally encircle a nipple, on them were black spots. They were practically like elastic but also tightened so that they were nearly impossible to remove.

"With these sort of nipple clamps you are able to call upon an ancient sexual goddess who places the power of creation into you so that you can defeat the powers of that nasty pimp that has been going around and corrupting the good people of this city to perform nasty sexually deviant acts? And exactly who is the good guy and who is the bad guy in this scenario?" Sabine said teasingly as she pinched her daughters ass and caused Marinette to yelp and glare over her soapy shoulder at her mom and elbow her in the tit.

"Oh come on mama! You know that Chad Noir and I are in the right in this situation! We are just trying to make the world a safer place free from weirdos and rapists and other people who are trying to tell people what to do and how to live their lives! We are doing the right thing! Or would you rather be the toy for every single last boy with a pathetic little cock in the greater area?"

Sabine blushed at that idea and wiggled her eyebrows before sighing in response.  
"You are right Marinette. Like usual. But still I don't know how I feel about you just going off and galavanting all over the city in skin tight suits and having annoymous sex with strangers all the time." A giggle filled the air and Sabine gasped as a pair of knowing powerful hands pinched and lifted her jiggly bouncy butt cheeks. Sabine gasped and blushed as she looked back at the sexually deranged fertility goddess that was sharing their shower. Tikki took a wash cloth and slowly dabbed at Sabine's shoulder blades with loving care.

"Oh come on Sabine! Just think about it! You were so worried that your daughter wasn't getting any good side dick just a few days ago! And now that you know that she is getting a healty stream of good fucking you want to take that away from her? What sort of a mother are you? Don't you care about the well being of your own child and their sexual maturity?" Tikki chastized her before leaning forwards and licked at the milf's ear.

"Besides I hear you scream out your frustration every single day about how Marinette is wasting her youth and should be spinning on dicks left and right like a slutty little ballerina. And now you know that she is! In fact the only thing that you have to be angry about is that she kept this a secret from you! And she is really very sorry about that. Aren't you Marinette?" Tikki said with a knowing grin at her chosen. Marinette blushed and giggled before she turned around to pluck at Sabine's nipples causing her to gasp and shiver in delight.

"Yeah mama! Don't be so rude and selfish! I am being careful! And I am incredibly compotenet! In fact I think I know what this is...you're jealous aren't you?!" Sabine moaned and bit her lip as she tried to keep her groaning horny growls under control. It was hard though, with Marinette abusing her cute little nipples from the front and the sexy giantess massaging her ass and back Sabine found herself soon panting and red in the face as the two masterfully worked their magic over her hot aching horny body.

"Okay! Yes I am jealous! I am jealous that my sexy little daughter get's to go around the city and fuck whoever she pleases while I am stuck at home! It just isn't fair sometimes!" Sabine said as she tapped her foot and glanced at Marinette underneath her thick wet hair that was sticking to her forehead. Marinette giggled and leaned on her mothers breasts and stood on tiptoe and gave her a kiss to the tip of her nose and then trailed downwards and pressed their lips together with a wet eager smack.

"Well I think that if it is okay with Tikki...maybe we should change that up a little bit..."Marinette grinned knowingly at Tikki before stepping out of the shower and walking out of the bathroom with a wiggle to her hips and a swing that was nearly hypnotizing. She squawked as she tripped and stumbled a little but managed to catch herself. Sabine glanced over at Tikki in confusion and then downwards at the two rings.

"But Marinette forgot her rings...Unless...Does that mean?" She turned with a gasp on her lips as she gazed at the fertility goddess who grinned and nodded sagely.  
"Yep! We have been disccusing it behind your back and we both think that you are mature enough to take care of whatever comes up. Not to mention you should be able to fit into the suit and look hot as hell. Plus you deserve to enjoy it a little bit. Who know's Chad Noir might just get to take a turn on that ass while you are in the costume! Wouldn't that be fun?!" Tikki said as Sabine picked up the nipple clamps and looked at them curiously. She then bit her lip as she slipped one over one salt shaker sized and shaped nipple and then the other one on. She quirked an interested eyebrow, she didn't know if it was the heat from the shower or all of the steam or some other reason but they both slipped right on without any trouble and without a bit of pain.

"So if you ever need to transform just imagine the word Bimbo Bug and then say Tikki Tit's Out! And you will transform! Trust me even if I'm not around I will hear you." Tikki said with a grin of encouragement as she gazed with interest at the brand new owner of the fertility miraculous that gave the bareer exceptional sexual poweress and libido. Honestly Tikki could not have been prouder of Marinette! She had chosen the perfect person to share all of this power with, someone who was just as if not even hornier then she was!

Sabine would make a very fine Bimbo Bug, Tikki could just tell! It would all go excellently!

Sabine walked out of the shower still in the nude. She walked around the house with her body free to the air, she liked marching around in the nude. Normally if Tom was around it meant that she had to wear clothing. Which was incredibly boring, Tom had not been spontaneous for years! It was almost as if all of their sex would end just because the honeymoon was over! Which was just dissapointing.

Sabine paused and turned up the tv set. A super villain was downtown! This was her chance! She bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands like a giddy child before striking a pose and raising her hand far above her head.  
"Tikki! Tit's OUT!" She cried out and gasped as a strange tingling sensation marched over her body. She stared down at herself and grinned. She looked perfect! It was so tight! And revealed so much! She was wearing a corset and high heels along with adorable stockings and a domino mask.

"My My my. Won't everyone be surprised when they see me!" She cried out before she turned to the window and lauched herself out of it with a triumphant yell ripped from her lungs.

Tikki pouted in the kitchen and pushed an apple around with her fingertip.  
"Damn it. And here I was hoping that we could at least fool around before she had to go off and be all super heroic and shit. God damn it." She said again before turning back towards Marinette's room. It looked like she would just have to stick with the vibrators today!

Sabine landed breathing heavily as she walked backwards into the alley. The fight had been pretty intense but she was proud of how well that they did! It had been hard fought but she was actually starting to get the hang of these strange superpowers! And the overwhelming ability of strength and enducrance and oddly enough libido that seemed to make every cell in her body glow and shine with power and energy. She wondered just how long she would be able to keep this up.

She heard the beeping noise issue from her breasts again and she frowned and pouted in annoyance. After all she was going to detransform, she knew that much about her beloved Marinette's super heroic's to know that when her nipples started buzzing and vibrating it meant that she was going to loose her super hero alter ego clothes.

"Alright. I guess that I am going to have to just walk home from here." Sabine said tapping her heel as she prepared her body to detransform.  
"Okay. I think that this is a safe enough area." A voice said from behind her. Sabine stiffened although she continued to back up. She then yelped and turned around sharply as her shapely soft ass butted against a strong young perky butt. Chad Noir spun around with his hands raised and the two's eyes widened in shocked amazement as they realized just who was in the alley way with them.

"Oh no!" They both shouted out at the same time as the beeping from Chad Noir's crotch and Bimbo Bug's nipples increased until a black flash and a red flash filled the entire alley and revealed the two in front of each other. First they were amazed, then they were shouting and pointing. And then they finally realized that they were in fact incredibly naked and exposed. In public.

"Okay you idiots." A floating black cat like ball of super powers said looking downwards at Sabine and Adrien who were seated between a couple of dumpsters hidden from view from the street. While sexual encounters were common in this city, it was the city of making love after all. But that didn't mean that a son of a famous fashion designer and porno magazine distributer found naked in an alley with the married milf of the local sexy bakery, wouldn't lead to a few problems for the both of them down the road.

"You stay here. I'm going to fly somewhere and get help. Maybe Tikki. Or maybe the master. Or maybe that Marinette girl. Or maybe I'll get something to eat before I actually come to some sort of discission. After all I haven't actually eaten anything for the longest time..."  
"Plagg! You can't just leave the two of us here in the buck while you go off to stuff your face!" Adrien chastized his kwamii as if floated just out of reach of the two of them. Adrien was seated on some cardboard that they had found that was not too dirty. Sabine was seated on his lap with her hands cupping her sex. They had tried cupping her nipples but she felt that covering her pussy was a bit more important over covering the nipple rings. Adrien had been polite enough to cover her nipples for her. His thick calloused hands were cupping her breasts, her salt shaker sized nipples pressed needfully and erectly against his fingers. Begging to be plucked and abused and played with.

Adrien's cockhead was pressed against the back of her knees, eagerly wanting to go back to fucking, it had only managed three to four orgasms during the battle and he needed at least three times that amount to even start to loose his breath. Sabine shifted again as his cock twitched eagerly. As if it could sense that it was just a few feet away from an eager slippery cunt that wanted to get fucked into oblivion.

"Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I will totally be back. Maybe. Don't get caught I guess." Plagg said as he slowly and lazily began drifting off. Adrien just lowered his head and sighed as he shook it in annoyance.  
"That jerk." He said. Sabine was trying not to blush, after all what were the chances that they had both been in the shower when the city was in danger of getting attacked? It was almost overly coincidential. She would have been suspicious if she wasn't so god damn horny.

'Hope she can't smell the semen on my dick. Of all times to be jerking off.' Adrien thought to himself as he started to absentmindedly play with her nipples, it was nearly impossible not to. After all they were so big and warm and were practically begging for him to get dirty and frisky with them. He began to pull and play at them completely without thinking about it.

'Oh wow! He has an erection! He is so big!' Sabine thought as his dick began to swell and grow larger and larger. She reached down and started to casually stroke it, pulling and yanking and flicking at his cock head. She soon decided to flip it upwards and pillow it between her thick juicy meaty thighs. She grinned as she flexed a little and squeezed the massive member between her legs. It was just so large! And absolutely covered in veins.

She gulped as she remembered just how good he had been a few days ago back when he was Chad Noir and he had decided to visit her daughter and her...

"So...You and Marinette are Bimbo Bug right?" Adrien said as he cupped her breasts and bounced the large adult tits in his hands, giving her breasts strong pleasureable gropes making her gasp and wiggle her nice fat ass against his toned six pack abs. She gasped as he gave her a stronger grope to her chest and then pawed downwards towards her belly and awaiting pussy.

"Yep! Well now we are. She was the original. I just stand in when I can. Now that I also know her secret identity." Sabine said as she blushed and looked over her shoulder towards the young stud. His cock was practically oozing pre cum, he clearly wanted to be inside of her. And she wanted him to be inside of her. She just could not take it any longer! They had to fuck! they had to make love! They needed to screw each other until neither of them could move an inch!

"I need you." She said breathlessly, their lips maybe an inch from each other. Adrien breathed out his lust as he felt his lips moistion. She was casually rubbing his cock shaft getting him more and more excited with every passing second. He knew that he would explode if they were continuing this teasing. He glanced aorund nervously before grinning. He knew the back of that building. He quickly stood up causing Sabine to let out a bit of a gasping whoop as his cock was firm enough to keep her elevated. His hands on her tits and his cock between her legs made her hover for a second before she slipped off, the entrance to her pussy giving his cock shaft long lingering kisses as she slipped down it.

Adrien moved to the door and opened it gesturing inside. Sabine poked her head in and the two quickly entered the kitchen to the hotel. The place was not too busy. They quickly tiptoed past a young chef named Marlena who was bare assed, only wearing an apron and a hat and humming a long to a song as she twisted her juicy looking hips to the lyrics. Adrien paused and smirked, he wondered if Alya's ass had a mole on it too?

He yelped as Sabine grabbed his cock and pulled him along. The two nudists ran through the hotel rapidly, dodging and hiding the entire time whenever someone showed up. They quickly and finally ducked into a room and sighed leaning against it. It was Chloe's personal suite.

The blonde herself was there. She was wearing a full body lotion mostiorizing cream with a pair of cucumbers on her eyes, she could not move or else it would crack and ruin her entire beauty routine. She could not even say a word. She luckily enough had head phones on that were blasting music. Adrien gazed at Sabine who gazed back at the young blonde stud.

Within a second they were all over each other. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he massaged and spanked her big ass cheeks. Her lips open and their tongues danced in tango as they began to practically eat the others face. Sabine was blushing and moaning loudly and deeply. Every squeeze to her butt made her desire grow. She knew that this was going to open up an entirely new world for her daughter and herself. They wouldn't need to run around and hide their lust anymore! They would be able to fuck Chad Noir and Adrien whenever they wanted!

Adrien grinned as he gave her lips a hard kiss, practically trying to bruise the bee stung looking pieces of pleasure. They were so soft and yet firm. Her body was like a sponge that absorbed pleasure and released lust all at once! She was a libido engine! She didn't just store it, she created pure arousal simply by existing! She was perfection!

His cock twitched and his balls tightened up, his erection slapping at her lower belly and eagerly rubbing against her. The two were gasping and grinding, the room filling with steamy sweat from their bodies and their eyes popped open before Adrien found himself tossed down onto the bed. He spread his legs and Sabine was soon in between them. She was practically mewing like a cat as she rubbed her face up and down his cock shaft. It was just so big! And veiny! And covered with a nice sweet smell!

She began to kiss and lick and slurp. She finally wrapped her large impressive tits around it with a grin.  
"I bet that you've never gotten a tit fucking like this before!" She said in a sing song voice as she began to rub herself up and down his shaft. Adrien moaned and tossed his head back. Her mouth practically had to unhinge itself as she worked his cock head into her mouth. She closed her eyes in concentration as she began to really go to town on it. It was just too large to work any other way! His dick had to be the biggest thing that she had ever seen!

Chloe sniffed the air. She smelt sex. Someone was fucking in her bedroom again. She could tell, it was almost like a sixth sense. She moaned in irritation as she rubbed her thighs together and squirmed in desire. She had no idea why but the thought of it. Two complete strangers, people that she didn't know. In her room. Naked, chests heaving, brows slick with sweat and eyes clouded with lust. Butts and tits and asses...she wanted it. She wanted to get fucked! It was ridiculous! And so fucking unfair! She moaned out in irritation as she could practically sense the slapping of wet flesh on wet flesh. Just a few more hours and she would be free to join in.

Sabine gulped and choked down the cum that came boiling up out of Adrien's cock as he orgasmed stickily upwards. She felt it splatter into the back of her mouth. There was so much! And it was so thick! It was just like choking down an entire gallon of whipped cream! She felt her eyes cross as she attempted to get it all down her throat without passing out.

She smiled as she finally untangled herself from it and got up to her legs. She picked up his still firmly erect prick and aimed it directly towards her awaiting pussy. With a grin and a wink she slipped herself down his cock. Adrien moaned before glowering and slapping himself firmly into her. His dick worked as hard as it could, pulsing and pushing and throbbing and massaging the inside of her slippery, tight, overwhelmingly warm cunt. It was just such a perfect cunt! And just waiting to get abused and shaped into his very own breeding instrument!

He groaned as the living cock sleeve that engulfed him began to twist and squirm and work herself up and down his shaft. It was impossible to get the entire thing out of her. At best she could have three inchs in her at the least. But when he was completely sheathed inside of her she felt as if she might just break in half since he was so big.

His strong muscled arms held her aloft and her large tits bounced hypnotizingly. She was just so jiggly! And so bouncy! He could not help himself and gave her ass a firm spank that caused her to yelp and sweat to fly off her brow. Her legs were twitching. She had not had this much action in so long! And she was starting to see the world of difference between a young stud and an older slutty heifer like herself.

The two of them were breaking the bed. They could hear the springs crying out for some sort of relief, for just a moment of relaxation. But they refused to give it to them. Instead they would just keep on bouncing. Her cowgirl riding days had been a long time ago but she was giving it her all! Her high tight perky breasts were bright red from how deep her blush was.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GGGGGGGOOOOOOODDDDDNNNNNEEEEESSSSS MMMMMMMEEEEEEE! 3 333 (: (: (:" She cried out as she felt stars appear in her eyes. Adrien cocked an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that he had heard a couple of heart shapes in there. Although how she had managed to vocalize all of that was beyond him. And he also didn't care. She was squeezing down on his dick so hard that he was a little worried that she might just snap the entire thing off. Her legs were shaking like leaves in a hurricane as her orgasm cracked across her. Her entire face was twisted up in a smile as she felt her core tighten and then melt outwards from the inside. She was like a popsicle in a sunbeam, completely and utterly melting to the whims of the powerful golden god that was gracing her with his prescence.

Adrien grinned before his own wad climbed its way upwards and out of his shaft and splattered the insides of her womb a deep dark white. He groaned and held her hips down as he began to cream pie the drooling hopeless horny old slut. She moaned and gasped. Her milftastic face was completely broken as she felt her breath leave her lungs and soon clamped down on his cock as hard as she could, milking every last drop of his cum deep inside of her. Deep into her womb. Where it would be safe and well protected and could grow if it so choose.

Sabine collapsed, her arms finally giving out and landed on him, cuddling up to his body. Her booty wiggling in the air. He gripped her hips and slowly and sweetly began pushing her up and down his cock shaft, forcing more and more of himself into her and sealing her pussy so that not a single drop would come out. She blinked tiredly as she felt her entire body start to give out.

"OKAY! I'm Done! Now let's get to it!" Chloe shouted as she leaped to her feet. Her timer going off. She pulled the cucumbers from her eyes and whipped her head around, her ponytail practically slapping her in the face. She frowned and pouted. Her room was empty, but she could still smell the fresh cum and cunt fucking that had happened in there.

"Whew. Good thing you finally arrived Plagg." Adrien said as he leaped over the rooftops with the nearly unconscious Sabine craddled bridal style in his arms. He chuckled and balked at the idea of fucking Chloe. Sabine was muttering something and nuzzling his neck. He grinned as he finally realized what she was saying and definteily agreed.

Things were going to get super duper interesting! And pretty god damn sexy! Especially when they saw Marinette next! He practically crowed as he danced over the rooftops towards Sabine's house. He paused and glanced into a window where the young adult Mannon and her mom Nadja were busy having a massive orgy with numerous massive dicked studs.

"Nice." He muttered out before continuing on his way.


	12. Juleka's family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka, Anarka and Luka have some shower fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more up soon. Hope people are enjoying

Juleka bit her lip as she began to slather on the shower oils. She moaned as she played with her high full breasts. She brought her hands hesitatntly down her body and cupped her hips. They were not as full as her moms but they were still a good size for someone her age. Plus her mom had breeder hips as she called them.

Juleka wanted hips like those. Girls liked full figured women. Or so Rose said. Or to quote her exactly.

'Dude your mom is hot as fuck!' Juleka sighed as she ran her fingers through her thick purple hair. She had dyed the entire thing a long time ago to help stand out in class. But since the school had a weird dress policy she was told to dye it back. It was so unfair. That some people were able to walk around in nearly nothing and other people at the school had to wear all sorts of layers? Who the hell came up with the rules?

Juleka felt the house boat rock underneath her and then heard the bathroom door open. The houseboat was nice because they didn't actually have to pay for water beds. Every bed was a fun filled romp here! The waves added a nice leisurely feeling to every fuck. Plus it meant that you could sunbath in the buck and not have to worry about anyone peeking at you from a neighbors house.

The largest rooms on the house boat was the bathroom and the master bedroom. But that was mostly because Anarka liked to have long week long orgies that would be loud and noisy and give everyone something to talk about for weeks on end. And the bathroom was this big because it was easier to share.

Juleka heard the shower door open and turned around to pull at her hair to cover up as much as possible. Just in case it was a stranger. When she saw that it was just her mysterious aloof good natured older brother though she instead let her bright small pink nipples peek out as she gazed at him.  
"Sorry sis. But we need to conserve water again. Hope you don't mind sharing." Luka said as he casually walked closer to her and grabbed some of the scented oils before pouring them onto his head. She muttered a no as she felt her eyes drift over his body. She had seen plenty of hot naked guys before. But there was always a little thrill whenever she got to see her brothers chiseled naked body. He kept himself in great shape, it was all lean muscle and strong core with powerful masterful fingers.

He had the face of a sexual god, his eyes pure and sharp and his hair silky and flowing. He was absolutely breathtaking. And sure Juleka knew that she definitely liked girls more then guys. But if there was one good thing that could be said about his brother it was that he was downright drop dead sexy. And he always turned her on, effortlessly.

"Let me get your back for you sister dearest." Luka said as he reached over her head, his strong core was flexing slightly and his biceps curling. She always had a thing for well defined muscles. Which was probably why she liked Rose so much, the pinkette might have been short but she was built strong. It was actually a little surprising.

Juleka gasped as she turned and gazed lovingly into her brothers eyes and blinked rapidly before moaning deep in her belly and bringing a hand up to cup his face. He grinned knowingly, he could tell when someone wanted his dick. And he wasn't too picky who he shoved it into either. Guys, girls, sisters. What did it matter as long as they were attractive and gave just as good as he did?

"Horny my sweet?" He said as he gripped her hips and ground their sexes together. Juleka moaned out and lustily pressed her tight strong breasts to his chest and nodded breathlessly.  
"Well let's take care of-"The two broke off as they heard the door to the bathroom open. They exchanged a knowing glance before Juleka squirmed in his arms. Luka smiled lustfully. He was so lucky that just about everyone in his family shared the same sensibilities. Which was that no one could fuck you better then family.

Anarka paused as she stood in the steam filled bathroom, her bathrobe was small and tight and bright pink, it stopped just above the curve of her ass and did not entirely close around her breasts so her hard proud full breasts were always peaking out of the tight bathrobe.  
"Oh my! Hello babies. I hope that i'm not interrupting anything." Anarka said with a devilish grin on her face, she knew exactly what she was interrupting and she also knew that they wanted her to interrupt them.

Luka smiled and grinned before he pushed the door to the shower stall open even more.  
"Mom. Shut up and get that sexy milf ass in here." He said causing the older woman to grin and giggle as she dropped the bathrobe to the ground and eagerly came bouncing in, her tits and ass giving slightly anticipatory jiggles as she slammed the door shut. Her red tipped hair was instantly soaking wet as the additional sprinkler heads in the shower stall turned on and drenched all three of the debaucherous incestous deviants.

Juleka was blushing like a mad woman as the two incredibly arousing bodies were quickly pressed against her. Slippery, wet, damp, and horny as hell. Luka's cock was soon bouncing between her hands as she cupped it and gave it long lingering strokes to make it turn to its full length. Juleka gazed down at it and breathlessly bit her lip until she felt a firm spank to her ass as her overly enthusastic mother then crashed her lips to her daughters.

Juleka squealed as she felt her tight young butt get man handled as Luka moaned and gave it long lingering pats and Anarka's long sharp harpy like fingernails dug into it. She moaned into her short moms mouth, their lips were practically drooling over the others lips as their tongues and salivia fought and danced and mixed and dripped down their chins. Juleka gazed at her mom with half lidded eyes as her mom gazed back at her.

Their tongues were practically dueling. Juleka was soon pressed tightly against her, the firm large DD cup sized breasts were pressing against her neck as she slowly maneauved Anarka until she was now pressed to her young hung sons torso. Luka gripped his mom's hips as he began to piston his cock slowly in and out from between her legs, making her squeal and attempt to clamp down onto his cock as much as she could. After all she couldn't just let a lovely thick dick like that go to waste!

She had made that dick! It was her second proudest creation! Next to her daughter's lovely body of course! Juleka squeed as she felt her brothers cock press firmly and insistently at her own pussy lips. His cockhead was aching to be sheathed within the two best pussies in the house. His mom or his sister. Apparently a long time ago incest was considered a sick taboo, and even in this day and age of enlightmenet it was still frowned upon in certain parts of the world. There was technichally no crimes punishing it if it was figured out, (unless it was rape or pedophilia) but there were no laws encouraging it either. The closest that could be said was that there was a small tradition of women teaching their sons how to be generous and attentive lovers and that of course in turn lead to brothers experimenting with sisters and so on.

So a sweet scene like the one of the three lovers in the shower, with Luka on his back, his cock crudely shoved into his moms tight clamping asshole and his sister giving their loving and attentive birth mother long firm licks to her dripping wet cunt, was not unusual, but some could find it unexpected.

"Oh my! Yes! Harder me hardies! Tongue to the starboard bow! First mate Luka! continue to pillage that booty of your hot ass captain!" Anaraka said completely losing herself in the moment. Juleka blushed as she felt her moms legs wrap around her head. Sometimes her mom could be so embarassing! Especially when it came to something like this. The hornier that Anaraka got the more she talked like a pirate. It was one of the weirdest things about her and was a pain in the ass to explain to people whenever they visited.

But on the plus side she did teach Juleka how to pleasure a woman. How to give the best oral that anyone had ever experienced, how to use her tongue and incorporate her fingers and use just the right amount of nibbling and firm spanks to get a woman to orgasm even if it was against her best interests to hold off as long as she could.

The water was steadily dripping down around the three lovers as they moaned and trembled in unison. Juleka could not hold herself back any longer. Her fingers left her moms dripping wet pussy and traveled to her own. She raised her hips up and got onto her knees, to wiggle and wriggle her booty back and forth as she let out deep impressed moans, attempting to stay in control as she groaned and gasped and orgasmed to her hearts content. She was soon huffing and puffing as her mom's love juices spread across her mouth and made her tongue tingle and stained her cheeks.

She was huffing and gasping, gazing up at her mom with heavy sleepy eyes. Rimmed with joy at the fact that the three lovers were just so close. She buried her face back into the cunt and growled like a tigeress as Anarka's cunt tried to capture the tongue with a forceful pull that practically pulled it straight out of her daughter's head.

Anarka's hair was matted to her face and a little down her back. Her chest was a bright red as she moaned and rubbed her clit harder against Juleka's face.  
"OOOOHHHH! My hearty beautiful children! Mama loves her shipmates! They are the truest treasure of the seas! I would never trade ya for all the booty in the world!" She cried out arching her back and starting to shiver and moan in delight, her nipples were erect and Luka reached up to start massaging the sensitive small nubs, they were hardly the size of milk duds but by the way that his mom reacted he might as well have flipped her horny switch from on to extremely orgasm on.

Anaraka's ass was full of his twitching turning cock and her cunt was full of her beloved daughters twisting turning tongue as she practically felt like her entire body was being turned inside out by the overwhelming pleasure that they were giving her. She groaned and gasped and growled and then finally Anarka collapsed onto Luka's squishy lap as he gripped her hips and drove his orgasming cock as deeply into her tight twitching asshole as he could. It wasn't the first time that he had been in that nice shapely ass, and it was definitely not going to be the last if he had anything to say about it!

Juleka moaned as she felt a few droplets of her brothers cum came dripping off of his dick as he disengaged it from their mom's fucked stupid butt. The three of them gasped and moaned and cuddled underneath the insisting dripping water. It was still so warm and the steam was making their heads get a little swimmy and stupid. They were soon moaning and shifting again. Soon Juleka found herself laid back as she felt her brother and mother move up until they were right beside her chest.

She moaned and then gasped, a blush covering her face as they latched onto her small perky breasts. They were pretty decent B cups maybe C cups. Not as impressive as some of the other girls in class but nothing to laugh at! Not to mention she had something that she knew half of the class lacked. Experience! Libido! And endurance! Not to mention the two greatest coaches in the entire city!

"What a loving gorgeous sexy family pasttime!" Anarka thought to herself as she licked carefully at the firm hard nub.  
"I wonder if anyone else in this city is as dirty as we are?" Luka thought to himself as he reached his strong powerful musicians fingers down to drive his girls absolutely wild with their strength and dexterity. He could make any woman orgasm within two minutes his fingers were that long and strong and masterful. and that included his mom and kid sister.


	13. Manon and Nadja Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manon and Nadja have some bonding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters are aged up. Review. More up soon.

Manon smiled as she continued to watch the dirty movie. She smiled and leaned backwards on the pile of pillows on her moms bed. She technichanlly wasn't supposed to be in her moms room without permission, but then again her mom had the best sex toys in the house and a flat screen tv with a ton of great movies that she had streaming.

Manon chuckled before she smirked evily to herself and felt her firm dancer core tighten in anticipation. She slowly pulled up the dirty porno movie that she had in mind. She heard the front door open as her mom entered. She chuckled softly to herself and spread her legs. One of her hands went to her full teenage C cup and began plucking at her nipple, she reached a hand into a bowl of fruit that she had beside her and popped a tasty morsel into her mouth.

Nadja came into her bedroom rubbing at her sore heels as she kicked off her eight inchs and sighed rolling her back. Her large milf like hips wiggling with each step.

She paused as she quirked an eyebrow at her daughter who was sitting in nothing but her tight purple rave overalls on her bed. Nadja's favorite toy's laid out beside her along with some lube and some treats to tease herself with. By the musky smell of the room and the slightly rumpled sweaty sheets it was pretty clear that Manon had been masturbating off and on all day.

"Do you really need to do that in my room? After all your's has just as nice of a view." Nadja complained as she shrugged out of her tight form fitting grey work jacket. Her bare breasts bounced and jiggled, they were so large and soft looking. Manon had seen Marinette's teacher's tits and those were massive, but her mommies boobs could give them a run for their money. So large and round and full and soft, with bright red nipples that were practically the size of strawberries and matched her hair color perfectly.

Manon giggled darkly yet again before she crossed her legs and sat up with a knowing smirk on her face.  
"Yeah but then I would never be able to see what you and aunty Sabine used to do when you were my age!" She said before pointing to the tv and turning on the volume. Nadja turned in confusion before her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh shit." She said in amazement after all it wasn't every day that your daughter showed you the old porn that you used to do for a quick buck. On the tv screen were two women on their hands and knees, their faces slightly covered by black masks to hide their identities, but the two women had not changed their hair styles in years. And also the way that Sabine was greediliy gobbling down the forest of big firm dicks that surrounded her and Nadja it was perfectly clear who the two were.

The climax of the entire film came relatively shortly after with the two women making out as long thick strands of pearly white cum was shot across their two naked twisting sweaty bodies, the loving woman had wrapped their arms around each other, their bare breasts were pressed tightly and their tongues were out and dueling over the thick sheen of cum that covered them from head to toe. The thick sound of making out and dudes jerking off filled the entire room as Manon turned towards her mother and grinned lechorously.

"I don't get it! Why do you always get to have all the fun! I want to get fucked by a few dozen dicks! It's not fair!" The spoiled young woman cried as she glowered at her blushing half naked Mom. Nadja was trying and ultimately failing to hide her arousal. After all it wasn't every day that you saw some old porn that you did for some quick cash.

She turned towards her daughter with a knowing smirk. After all she knew Manon...she was a growing young woman...she was so mature...maybe she had been treating her teenage daughter a bit too much like a child...

Nadja landed on the bed causing Manon to squeak as her mom slowly began crawling towards her. She reached into her panties and pulled out her phone. It was set to a new mode known as Sexy Vibrator Fifteen, which gave constant sexual relief all day. She quickly texted a few folks before smirking at her darling daughter.

"Well I think that you are right in some instances. You have grown up so much sweetheart." Nadja said as she grew closer and closer to her daughter before she casually unhooked Manon's tight tight purple outfit and let it fall to the bed. "And I haven't been treating you properly. You like watching mommies old movies? You liked how hot and naughty mommy looked in that? Yes I bet that you were just losing your mind. Especially since your toys are so much smaller compared to mommies..."

"H-how did you?" The blushing brown headed girl stuttered as she felt her firm tight breasts rub up against her mothers firm large maternal fun bags.  
"Manon I clean out your room I know all about your sick little fetishes. And the small pathetic toys that you store under your bed." Manon pouted and glanced to the side as her blush simply spread.  
"Well the bigger shit is super expensive and it's not like I have a job or anything." She muttered out attempting to pout only causing Nadja to chuckle and bring their lips together. Manon gasped and then moaned as her mom slipped a tongue into her mouth and slowly began to play with the horny young woman's tits once again.

She finally popped off and began kissing down Manon's firm tight belly, the young adult had a straight up six pack! It was incredible! Nadja wished that she had a cute strong core like that, but hers was much softer and lily white to contrast her daughters bright cinnamon color. Manon was blushing and covering her face in shocked amazement as Nadja grew closer and closer to her daughters crotch slowly spreading the young adults legs and gripping the very edge of her purple rave dungarees she peeled them off with one quick motion and tossed them behind her head.

"Ma...Mama!" Manon cried out in shocked amazement as her legs instinctively spread and her wet warm inviting cunt was put on display for her mother. Nadja grinned before she dove headfirst inbetween her daughters thighs. She gripped Manon's tight cute adorable ass and gave it a strong pleasureable grope before she began to lick and suck and nibble tantalizingly at her daughters pussy. Manon gasped and tossed her head back.

She knew that oral could be fucking the best, and she had mastered masturbation back when she was a teenager. But this...this was something else entirely. Nadja was working her hands and massaging her daughters butt cheeks and thighs, taking care to not accidentally scratch her. Her tongue delved into her daughter's pussy. Tasting and twisting, like a strong serpent checking out a tight slippery tunnel.

Manon was blushing and moaning, her head thrown back and her hands making bunches out of the bedsheets as she blinked and gasped before screwing up her face in amazement. Nadja smiled as she worked all the harder. She disengaged and started to tenderly kiss her daughter and mumble upwards at her. She had taught her daughter not to talk with her mouth full after all, and she should be setting an example for her daughter.

"MMMM. Doesn't that just feel great? I bet that you're not too concerned about what a total slut your mommy used to be back when she was young and impulsive and all of the crazy stuff that I used to do with your aunty Sabine. I doubt that you even care too much anymore right? After all why should you care?" She was kissing around Manon's legs and slowly moving upwards until they were face to face.

Manon glanced upwards at her mom before growling and pouncing on her flipping the two of them over and causing Nadja to cry out in shock, amazement and just plain horniness. She grinned up at her daughter. Manon's eyes were glinting as she grabbed a couple of the nearby toys. Nadja gulped as Manon quickly and energetically moved around her until she finally found the perfect position to finally ram the two vibrators in.

"N-Now Manon...don't do anything that you'll regggggreeeeetttttt!" Nadja cried out turning her words into a horny growl as the two sex toys were cruelly shoved into her awaiting ass hole and pussy. Manon moaned as she slipped the double sided vibrating dildo deep into her own pussy and grinned as her mom was left a drooling moaning mess as the dual vibrators ruined her pussy and butt. Nadja was now the one ruining the sheets as Manon slowly and cruelly humped herself against the warm soft maternal thighs that she used to cling onto like a monkey back when she was a pathetic snot nosed brat.

But now that she was older and far more mature she was definitely going to fuck this nice tight pussy like a creature possessed! Manon groaned and her tongue lolled out as Nadja tried not to lose her mind. Her tongue was sticking out and her breasts were bouncing with every nice firm smack that Manon gave her tight orgasming pussy.

Manon was slowly getting into the zone, her ponytails had come unraveled and she was staring through her mom down into the bed. Her eyes and thoughts lightyears away. She almost didn't hear the doorbell. But Nadja did and she reached up to weakly slap at her daughters shoulder to get her to stop and grinned before wiggling her eyebrows.

"Do I have a treat for you baby." She said as she slowly pushed her daughter off and shakiliy getting onto her knees. Bracing herself against Manon who gazed suspiciously at her mother before gasping as the door slowly opened and the room began to fill up with men. Men her moms age and completely naked. Except for the fact that they were all wearing masks. And were carrying video cameras.

Manon's mouth went slack as she gazed between the men and their large throbbing cocks and then back to her blushing winking mom.  
"Well what are you waiting for baby? Let's get to fucking!" Nadja announced as she shamelessly wrapped her lips around a nearby cock. Manon could only gaze in shocked amazement as her mom tossed herself completely into the abject eroticism that was an orgy. Manon was blushing and squeaking and covering her face as she watched a pair of the masked men move around Nadja.

Soon Nadja had a dick in each hand, was alternating between two with her mouth, had a nice thick one up her ass, was massaging one in her tight aching pussy lips, and had one sprouting from between her tits like a miniature tree. Manon was nervously glancing between the large men slowly surrounding her. Her mom must have called up a few favors, because these guys were hung like stallions! They were huge! And amazingly pretty quiet, only groaning and moaning and giving her mom firm spanks to her flank to make her lose her mind.

A pair of hands softly and gently began to massage her shoulders and she felt someone begin to kiss the back of her neck. Manon groaned and gasped before she bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at the large guy who was grinning at her. She was actually sort of glad that they weren't saying anything, they were taking it slow and softly and attempting to slowly ease her into it.

She gasped as a cockhead was casually pressed against her mouth and she eagerly gave it a kiss. She then closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out. She had no idea where her mom had found these guys but they were incredibly polite! They weren't forcing her, they were going slowly...she whooped as someone picked her up and she found herself crouching reverse cowgirl on top of a guy with a thick throbbing dick between her slippery thighs.

Her tight dancer bubble butt was twitching with the strong hands that were gripping and massaging her booty.

Nadja's eyes were practically filled with stars and hearts as she saw her daughter start to gently suckle on a big vein covered cock. It was so beautiful to see her daughter completely embrace the debauchery! It was like seeing a mini her getting laid for the first time! Manon slowly lifted herself upwards and grinned nervously as she positioned the cock towards her tight eager horny cunt. She then breathed outwards and concentrated gasping the entire time as she slipped and slide and finally slapped herself firmly on to the mans balls.

Manon paused, she had never taken anything this big before! It was massive! It was a dick to end all dicks! She moaned and her eyes rolled wildly in her head as she slipped up it. Her slippery cunt grasped onto the firm cock that pounded slowly in and out of her. The other men were respectively holding back, they knew that this was pretty overwhelming and didn't want to startle the doe like young woman.

Nadja meanwhile was going HAM on the cocks surrounding her. Gulping and sucking and jerking off and slapping herself downwards. The cocks were practically vibrating with the horny slut's desire. She had had a very long boring day at work and the chance to actually get a nice orgy in was exactly what she didn't know she needed!

She wondered if she should offer to make this into a weekly or a biweekly thing. Just her and her daughter and an army of hot hung men who were willing to fuck them at any given moment! It was even better since she got to see her daughters lewd face contort and change and gasp and moan in desire.

The remainder of the day turned into a hot sweaty blur as the two women took the army of cocks in any and every position. On their backs, on their haunches, with Manon leaning all of her weight against Nadja. Learning how to really pleasure a cock or how to suckle on a cum soaked pussy.

Within moments the two were on top of each other making out harshly with Manon laid out on top of Nadja and frenching her with all of her might. Nadja quirked an interested eyebrow as the army of hung studs surrounded the two of them and began to jerk off furiously. They all moaned, the loudest noise that the anonymous masked men had made. Within seconds the two were soaked from the crown of their heads to the bottom of their heels as they made out sloppily.

Their tongues delving and flicking. Nadja's breasts full and bouncy and red and Manon's small and hard and with the threat of blossoming into something bigger then her own mothers. They rolled around on top of each other, slurping and sucking and leaving hickies on the other's neck. They blinked with exhaustion in their eyes.

That was the most intense work out that either had had for a long time. Within seconds they were unconscious on the ruined bedsheets. Chad Noir bounded over the rooftops and paused as he saw the thin lace curtains flutter in the breeze and the smell of recent fucking caught his sensitive nose. He glanced to the side and grinned lechorously at the sight before him. It instantly reminded him of where he needed to get to. After all nothing reminded him more of Sabine and Marinette then watching a mom and daughter cuddle and exchange kisses in a puddle of fresh cum.


	14. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gamer chapter. Stuff continues to get hot and heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. All aged up. Can also find my stuff on fanfic

The sounds of beeping and swearing and the rocking of chairs on the floor filled the entire apartment building. From up in Marinette's room came a triumphant cry and a long string of curse words as the tv screen continued to flash it's nonsense rapidly.

Tikki glanced over the side of the bed before rolling her eyes and rolling back over to her magazine. She wished that Marinette would let her sunbathe or something but apparently a six and a half foot tall stacked fertility goddess with a breeders booty and triple H breasts would just catch all of the passer bys attention.

Tikki still just didn't understand why the two didn't just start fucking already. She could smell the arousal rising off of them in waves. Human beings were so weird supressing some of their urges when they could be have wild bareback mind blowing sex all of the time. She sighed before biting her lip and twisting a nipple as she stared lecherously at a picture of a handsome young man with a package that was threatening to rip his speedo off of him. She loved the magazines that Adrien posed in they were all so...steamy...

Marinette was blushing and breathing heavily as she glanced between the screen and her opponent. Adrien sure was trying his best to completely destroy her, but luckily enough for her she was actually good at playing video games. And he was...well he was just not...

She turned her red and black clad character around the screen rapidly. The man's long sword working in quick succession. She would complain that the graphics didn't look too realistic but then again she had seen people with those exact muscle groupings in real life. Not to mention Chad Noir did actually have a dick that long and thick, so it wasn't like she could say that it was impossible like some other people did.

Adrien's character (A young woman with triple F cup sized breasts and cute little cat ears) cried out in shock as she landed on her well paded rump, a large slash through her top causing her virtual breasts to bounce out and jiggle a little bit too long. It was clear that the video game was designed by some basement dweller guy for a bunch of other basement dweller guys. But hey Marinette wasn't going to complain any time soon. The graphics were crazy good and the best part was of course the ending fatality.

Adrien growled before sighing as MArinette's red and black coded character jumped and lunged and scissor kicked his cat girl into a mess. Tearing off the final few stitches of clothing that his poor pathetic character was still stitched in. Within seconds she was completely nude and the after scenes came rapidly. Pictures of the two characters on their backs, a long hard throbbing polka dot cock thrusting in and out of an eager slippery pussy.

The cat girl's face was practically euphoric with a tongue hanging out, her eyes crossed, a little bit of drool, her face bright red and tiny hearts appearing in her crossed eyes, and on top of that her breasts being groped powerfully by the winners eager hands. The words fatality and winner appeared over their characters as Adrien chuckled and adjusted his open shirt.

He had been spending more and more time over at the Dupain Chengs residence ever since he learned Marinette and Sabine's secret identities as Bimbo Bug. He had been enjoying himself, first and foremost the three of them seemed to be fucking every single day as often as they could. After all Bimbo Bug was his dream girl and Sabine was no slouch in the sack either. And learning each others identities was actual useful as sometimes Sabine would fill in for Marinette as Bimbo Bug, it meant that her secret was safe and that Sabine could get her itch scratched from the supervillan of the week. It was a pretty perfect system that they all were super into.

The game reset to the original opening screen and paused to show Marinette's chosen favorite character doing a slow strip tease with slowly peeling off his form fitting shirt and exposing his impressive muscles and abs his biceps curling and uncurling. Adrien's cat girl figure was slowly shimmying around and bringing her legs high over her head before bringing it down in a long lazy arc that smashed the ground.

The two teenagers glanced between the screen and then each other as they watched the two figures on the screen turn towards each other and slowly begin to strip the other down, highlighting the best parts of the sexy fight. Adrien felt his mouth water and his cock start to tent his pants as he glanced over towards Marinette who was blushing furiously with her hands shoved between her thighs as she nervously shifted. Her white crop top was starting to move up her full tantalizing breasts. They looked absolutely mouth watering. Her pink booty shorts had been riding upwards all day and she had an almost perma wedgie all day in school. Adrien rather liked it since it gave him the chance to leer at her butt without anyone calling him out for it.

Of course a few people were rather amazed and confused by the change in their relationship. Now Adrien seemed to be constantly cuddling up to Marinette whenever he got the chance. Draping his arm around her. Giving her butt a soft but firm pat. Kissing the top of her head. Hugging her just long enough that her bra would get caught on one of his buttons and a nipple would slip out. Pretty much anything to get her flustered and blushing and stammering.

And she continued to act that way around him. Just because she learned that he was her dirty minded partner who fought crime with her all the time didn't mean that she still was used to the thought of fucking Adrien 'Perfect six pack alpha male with a two foot long cock' agreste. She still had to remind herself not to just faint dead away around him.

"Well you won the game again. And you totally just fucked my character into a pile of jelly." Adrien said as he casually draped an arm around Marinette's shoulders. His other hand sneaking eagerly over her knee and then lower thigh and finally to her upper thigh. Playing with the hem of her short shorts. She was blushing and gazing at him with wide cornered eager horny eyes. Watering over with lust and emotion for the hung alpha male stud.  
"But I don't think that everything will go as planned for you in real life." He said smugly as he placed his game controller to the side and leaned dangerously close. She could smell the heavy cologne that he wore to cover the stink of his kwamii. She had met Plagg only a handfull of times and each time it had been downright surreal since she leanred that he was a small stinky flying rat like creature that didn't seem to respect anyone or anything and just dicked around all of the time.

It was almost impossible to think that Tikki was of the same species as Plagg. She was a literal goddess, and Plagg was just like...that...

Marinette blinked and grinned as she felt a heat course through her core and she grinned lovingly upwards towards Adrien as he slowly brought their lips closer together. He was just about to tell her to put down her game controller, after all he had a much funner game in mind that would completely rock her world right off of it's axis.

She didn't need his words though and was already moving with an intensity unlike anything seen before on earth. She and Sabine shared that in common, if anyone ever teased them they would almost instantly turn into a bitch in heat and need to get themselves fucked absolutely silly before they could finally calm down again.

The stairs creaked and the two glanced at it in surprise their cheeks smooshing together as Marinette's trap door open and up popped her father who was grinning a little goofiliy and holding up a tray of assorted cookies. Marinette tried not to groan out loud while Adrien first looked annoyed before his eyes lit up with amazement.

There weren't just cookies on the platter but also eclairs and small pies and quiches. He felt his stomach start to growl and he wondered if he had inherited Plagg's mindless appetite. Which he was weirdly enough not entirely against.

"Hello pumpkin. Sorry to innterupt but I just thought that you and your guest might like a little treat while you are playing your little game." Tom said with a smile. He liked Adrien, he was a very nice young man. Not to mention he was much nicer and had a better reputation then that dreaded Chad Noir. Plus if Tom was lucky he might just be able to get Adrien to squirrel his way into Marinette's heart. Which would make it much easier to disuade her of continuing with that no good low down pervert who ran around in black leather all of the time.

"Dad." Marinette moaned out in annoyance as she glanced at Adrien in embarassment. She had been so close! They were going to fuck! And now her pig brained father had ruined everything! Of course if Tom had waited just a little while longer then he might have walked in while she was bent over the desk and Adrien was pounding away like a madman into her cunt. She didn't entirely know which one she would have preffered.

"What is the matter sweetie? I thought that you liked eclairs." Tom said as he moved a little more to place the platter of assorted desserts into the room beside the two of them. He knew that the Agreste boy had a sweet tooth and nothing could catch a guy faster then going through his stomach. So Tom had put all of his best ingredients into this meal.

"It's not that it's just-" Marinette began before Adrien stood up with a wide bright smile on his face. He was taking the embarassing nicknames in stride and did not seem to mind the situation at all. In fact if anything he seemed to find the entire thing rather hilarious. Marinette quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Adrien was not actually sporting a hard on like she would have expected. In fact while his tight jeans outlined his perfect massive package there was also not a single hint that he had been horny just a few seconds ago.

This was in part thanks to Adrien having complete mastery over a little move that he had found. He was normally a golden god, an alpha male stud that knew how powerful and potent and addictive his cum was that he did not even have to do anything in order to get girls to fall all over him like crazy. He could switch between this alpha male mode and what he called his 'good boy nice guy' mode. Which was a move that made everyone who experienced it think that he was just the sweetest person on the face of the earth, completely fooled by the shiny smiling bright exterior and not noticing the darker more powerful and sexual predator that was lurking directly underneath the surface.

Which was how he had complete control over his cock and could make it rock hard or as soft as a leaf without batting an eye.

"I was just hoping that you might have something to drink too!" Adrien said with a smile as he took the tray out of Tom's hands. "I think that a break is exactly what we need right now." Adrien also announced loudly as he moved back over to Marinette and handed her a tasty treat. She pouted before she took a bite of the eclair that he offered. She instantly got a mouth full of cream as her daddy had pumped it full to the bursting with the sweet sweet delicious treat. She gulped it down as she smiled around the delightful little morsel.

Adrien grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her as she accidentally got some of the sticky sweet cream across her cheeks. Her dad really did like to over stuff the eclairs. But people seemed to like them. It took Marinette a few seconds to realize that it looked like she had a lot of creamy cum starting to leak out of her mouth and she blushed furiously as she gulped it down and twisted in her seat.

Sure the fact that the two of them were filthy mindless lovers who frequently fucked her beloved mom into the mattress. Adrien grinned as he gripped her thigh and started moving his hand upwards towards her eager spread legs.

"You know unlike in the game things aren't going to go so easy for you." He whispered serenly as he began to enter his alpha mode. He was going to make her into a moaning groaning mess. And he could tell that Tom desperately wanted that to happen. Adrien had a decent sense of things like that. Marinette blushed and bit into the eclair again getting even more sweet sticky cream on her full pink pouting lips just as Adrien was about to press his lips to her eager grinning smile when a massive thump caused the two to moan and pull away.

"Seriously? Now?" Marinette growled out as she looked out the window as a massive robot began stomping through the city. A red blur flew out a nearby window and the two grinned to each other nervously.  
"She can handle this right? I mean it's her so-" A moment later a red ball was flung through Marinette's balcony and Sabine sat up before shaking her head in irritation. The tight fitting red corset with black polka dots had slipped off of her breasts and her tits were free to the air. She had on a red thong and black high heels and a small domino mask and nothing else.

She glanced over towards the two young adults who were practically spooning together attempting to hide from her wide eager horny eyes.  
"Cum with me if you want to get laid." She said holding out a hand as Marinette moaned at the lame pun and Adrien instantly perked up as his erection pressed eagerly into Marinette's lower back.

Max moaned as he rubbed his head. Not entirely sure what was happening. His massive robot seemed to be pinned by something. He frowned and gazed through the massive cracked screen that acted as his monitor. Within seconds he gasped and pressed a hand to his mouth before grinning lecherously. Of course, he should have forseen this. The supervillains of this city were incredibly libidous and would fuck at any given oppurtunity.

And that even meant when they were saving the life of the girl that he had expected to completely beat the crap out of. Marinette had beaten him in a video game earlier. Sure it was a stupid thing to get mad about but what the hell did he care? She had acted like a total bitch! It was within his right to get revenge!

And now he probably could. He shifted around until he realized that his arms and legs were as well pinned as his robots arms and legs. He moaned and arched his back as he began to develop an erection. The scene before him was blowing his fucking mind!

Marinette was on her hands and knees and sucking off Chad Noir while a nearby busty Bimbo Bug was watching with a lewd smile plastered on her lips. She also had on a small collar and was wiggling a leash in Marinette's eyes. The blue eyed half asain girl was moaning loudly as she gobbled up the dick. Max had never seen her act so...so...slutty before! He actually was surprised that this was the same Virgin Mari that he knew so well.

He groaned before gasping. The cock that she gasped out was massive. It made his look positively tiny in comparison. Max gulped and licked his lips. His robot was slowly shifting and changing to match what was happening around him. The screen was moving so that it was focusing on Marinette and Chad noir's facial expressions, highlighting and maximizing. A small hose slowly moved from one of the banks of metal and computer and electronics and inched toward his lower waist.

He gulped as he willed away parts of the suit until his cock plopped out. His erection was practically throbbing like an electronic. He gulped and licked his lips before he rolled his eyes in joy and closed them. The tube moved and finally snuck to his dick, enlarging and then sucking. He gasped as the piece of machinery began slowly and steadily sucking on his cock. He moaned and groaned and shuddered with every long lingering suck. He rolled his head and felt like he was actually starting to synchornize up with this machine. It was a weird thought to have but that was the thought that he had.

The metal was surprisingly warm, probably from the battle. and the sucking felt so strong. Much stronger then a normal human beings. The little intelligent disaster bisexual watched in rapt amazement as Marinette's cock sucking skills were put to the test by the large donged Chad Noir.

Soon Max could hardly contain himself and closed his eyes with a loud moan as his first orgasm rocked his body. He slowly and softly blinked himself awake as the warm overwhelming heat began to fade. He found himself face to face with the older version of Bimbo Bug. He wondered who was behind the mask. He wished that he was able to pop open the window and latch onto those sweet looking succulent slutty lips. She just looked so fucking hot that he could hardly stand it!

He groaned and gasped and bit at his lip. Her large soft looking breasts were pressed flushed to the window and were rubbing and bouncing. Sweat beading up and down and leaving streaks. Her entire soft succulent body seemed to be crying out its desire. It's overwhelming need for him to launch out and wrap his arms around her and bury his face in every last inch of her. Max felt his entire body grow warm and soft as he watched her take a long strong hard fucking from behind. Her arms rested above her as Chad Noir railed himself into her. His strong body was flexing effortlessly as he pounded joyfully away into her awaiting tight wet slippery snatch. Her legs were quivering and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her tongue lolled out and joined her tits as something damp and pink and long slipping across his monitor screen.

The tech in the robo suit was blowing it up. Making it larger then life. The power of the sexy looking womans aheago face as she orgasmed roughly again and again. Max moaned as he humped himself in and out of the suction hose that was slowly starting to dissolve. His lust saited as a second equally as strong orgasm wracked the young aspiring scientist As he watched with dulled lifeless eyes as Bimbo Bug leaned backwards and began to shamelessly make out with Chad Noir, cupping his cheek and rubbing her thick meaty ass against him. Marinette was holding onto him and smiling with closed eyes as a thick sticky wad of jizz dropping from her lips and plopped to the ground. It was so much better then her daddys cream filled eclairs.

"Too bad that he won't remember anything once he comes too. Not even about his slutty classmate." Natalie said as she began to thrust against the long thick fake cock that worked its way in and out of her. She had designed the chair so that it would invade her pussy whenever she sat on it. And with the perfect angling techniques it worked her insides into a nice frothy white water experience for her.

She sighed happiliy as she leaned backwards and took a nipple between her long thin fingernails. She plucked at it as she moaned and groaned and orgasmed again. The drones feeding the footage back to her secret lair. She moaned and gasped. Her suit jacket tossed carelessly to the floor where it rested alongside her garter belt. Her skirt was pulled up around her waist and her heels were thrust to either side of the monitor screen as she silently cursed out Tom Dupaing. After all she had been waiting to see Adrien and Marinette fuck! How was she supposed to continue his sexual educaiton if the boy didn't get his rocks off at least four times a day!

And a puny pathetic blow job was not enough for the job! Natalie rewound the video and returned to the best part. She moaned and began ramming her dildo back into herself as she bounced helpless in tune with Chad Noirs thrusts into Bimbo Bug. So hot. So good. She felt her orgasm rise up again and wondered absentmindedly if just seeing a good golden alpha male was more then enough to get a woman to orgasm. Just looking at Adrien in or out of disguise was more then enough to get her slutty suits ruined in her excitement.


	15. Anarka's Plunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anarka Takes what she wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters aged up. Review. Enjoy

Anarka walked into the main living area of her house boat holding two pirate themed bras in her hands.  
"Juleka dearest which do you think looks better my first mate? This one or that one?" She said putting the red one up and then swapping it with a purple one.

Juleka gasped and covered her mouth while blushing. Rose simply gaped and then gave out a little giggle as she put her pencil eraser to her lips and chewed on the bottom of it for a few seconds.  
Anarka noticed and grinned right back, shooting the blonde bimbo a little wink and making her wiggle in delight. After all Anarka knew that she was hot as shit. Her body had nice large hips that lead to strong thick thighs. Her butt was round and soft and spreckled with the spray of salt from her time on the open seas. Her breasts were nothing to scoff at being firm and high and proud. And also probably the largest rack out of all of Juleka's friends moms.

Anraka had the body of a breeder and she was more then proud to show it off. Like right now when she was only wearing her high heels. Not even bothering with underwear. She had just been in the middle of changing after all so why would she bother with clothes when she wanted her gorgeous shy daughter's suggestion?

"I-I-I-I" Juleka stuttered out for a few seconds before simply blushing and peeping as she rubbed at her thick juicy lips. Rose was actually sitting forwards now, gazing with unabashed delight at the sight of the firm juicy rack before her. Anarka had rather large nipples, they were bright pink which was a little surprising as Rose had always imaginged them to be slightly brown. But if anything they were even more attractive now then she had ever guessed they would be.

"I like the red one maam!" Rose happiliy chirped up. Anarka grinned before posing and pressing the bra that was a solid two sizes too small for her FF cup sized breasts. She critically looked at it before grinning and happiliy flinging the extra bra over her shoulder where it landed on one of the statues that they had recently bought and brought onto the ship. It was a replica and they had given it a few extra tweaks such as increasing the massive cock to be around four feet long and have a suitable pair of tits on it and some wings. More things needed wings and tits in the artistic pirate families opinion.

"Thank you Rose! Now I guess that I should finish getting dressed." Anraka said almost sadly. After all waking up and being naked was the best fucking part of the day! Anarka did seriously consider taking the boat, pulling the two Coufine siblings out of school and driving all the way to another country. Some of the far western ones now mandated public nudity since it got so hot. It also helped find perspective hook up partners. No one wanted to spend a lot of time on someone and then learn that they had a small dick or a crappy ass.

But the kids seemed to enjoy the 'city of making love' so they remained. Anarka glanced towards a window as she walked away and grinned sauciliy to herself. Rose was oogling her butt without even a hint of shame. Juleka was a bright red in embarassment over her moms crass open behavior. But Anraka did not care if she embarassed her daughter a little bit. That was good for her! For fucks sake maybe if Juleka got a bit of her moms confidence the purple haired goth would finally be able to score with the blonde bombshell that she constantly pined after.

They lived on a fucking house boat, the walls were thin as shit and they could all hear everything. So Anraka and Luka constantly heard Juleka moaning and groaning as she touched herself to thoughts of her tiny blonde haired blue eyed friend. Anraka paused for a moment inside of the doorway. Her butt cheeks were clenhing tightly as she surveyed her room for a few seconds. A plan coming to mind. She gripped the top of the red bandana around her head and shook out her hair. It was prematurely gray but still held plenty of red from when she died it.

She glanced over her shoulder. Her back was already a little sweaty in anticipation and she hoped that helped attract the younger woman.  
"Oh Rose dear. Do you think that you have a minute? I would love to get your thoughts on some of my outfits..."She said with a sulty salty breathless voice. Rose sat up straight, her small firm breasts bounced slightly and she bit her pink lipsticked mouth before turning to look nervously at her friend. Juleka grinned slightly behind her black hair. Her own breasts were blushing a bright red within their black lacey bra. the girls were only wearing booty shorts and bras since the day was so hot so far. Rose had at least put on a small pink tutu and Juleka had on arm and leg warmers made out of see through netting.

"Go head. I can finish the song." Juleka mummured as she pressed her best friends shoulder. Rose smiled and nodded before giving her friend a kiss to either cheek and standing before walking unsteadily over the tilting floor. They were on a boat so that made walking a tad difficult compared to an actual home.

Rose managed to follow the sucubus into her lair. AKA Anarka into her bedroom and wobbled across the slippery cloth covered floor in her bare feet. Rose wowed as she walked quickly and then collapsed onto the bed. She gasped as the bed seemed to move underneath her. Clearly it was a water bed. The now nude captain of the ship walked towards a pile of clothes and bent in half to pick up a nice looking bra.

She popped her butt way out, wiggling the nice meaty chunk of juicyness. Anyone who saw it would describe it as grade A beef. She grinned as she heard Rose squeak to herself and moan in delight at the show. Anarka grinned over her shoulder before turning around and sauntering back to the bed with what she had behind her back.

"Now Rose. I know that you were checking me out earlier. Admiring my tits, my ass. Drinking me all in. You must be such a horny little bitch if this old saggy tits and squishy ass cheeks turns you on..." Rose sat up in shock and gasped before slapping her hands to her face.

"Anarka! Do describe yourself that way! You're a milf!" Rose gave the compliment before she launched herself forwards and cupped Anraka;s tits and hefted the large meaty chunks of pleasure.  
"Saggy? Now on your life! Large and soft and inviting...that's what your tits are! I want to just..."She leaned forwards and began to eagerly motorboat the large inviting chunks of warmth and maternal sexuality. Anraka grinned as she moaned and laughed to herself. The vibrations seemed to be sending her into override! She felt like she was about to completely collapse from sheer joy! She didn't know how or why but she was convinced that her entire body was super charged or something! The older a woman got in this world the easier it was to get her off sexually! Just with Rose cupping and kneading and giving her breasts sloppy tongue fueled kisses was making her absolutely lose her mind!

Anraka grinned and spanked Rose's nice small tight ass. It was such a cute butt. It was a dancers butt. Nice and strong but also small and light. It was the perfect ass! And now Anraka wanted to pretty much own that fucking ass. And she knew that she was going to.

She gripped Rose's tutu and tore it off like a hungry animal. Her booty shorts were next, along with her bra. Soon Rose stood naked and blushing and gasping, sweaty and turned on. Her pussy dripping wet and eager for some nice hard strong loving from an experienced master.

And Anarka was just the master for the sweet little bitch.

"Now Rose...tell me...which do you think looks better...this..."With a flourish Anarka pulled a double ended dildo from behind her back, it was practically the length of her arm, with hard nubs and fake veins covering the entire monstorous rubbed concotion.  
"Or this!" She said pulling out a strap on that almost seemed to have a splitting tri head at the top.  
"Oh! Whoa! Uh...I would have to say the double sided?" Rose said nervous as she looked at the slightly glowing tips of the strap on. Anarka nodded sagely before she pressed forwards on Rose and forced her to lay on the bed. Anarka grabbed a nearby bottle of lube that rolled across the floor as the boat tilted.

"Now let's make this a very slam bam thank you maam kind of deal alright sweetheart? I am going to lather this up with plenty of lube...and then I am going to fuck you with it until you can't move okay matey?"  
"Aye aye my sexy beast of a captain!" Rose complied giving her a make shift salute before gasping as Anarka gripped the dildo and covered it from tip to tip with the nice sweet smelling lube. It smelt faintly of salt and strawberries.

"Oh my god what have I gotten myself into?" Rose moaned to herself as Anarka moved the dildo closed and closer to Rose's awaiting cute pink slit. She slipped it then, then crammed it in. And with Rose groaning and begging, her leg raised and resting against Anarka's shoulder in the hopes to give her a better angle of penetration...Rose was filled to the brim with the massive fake cock.

Anraka grinned mightly as she finished her thrust and plunged the rest of her side of the shaft into her pussy. Rose groaned as the fake dick ruined her. It was royally screwing her! Her body was clamping down on it. Attempting to take more and more of it in even as she attempted to reject every last enormous inch of it! The girth was just too much! It was going to destroy her!

Anraka howled like a pirate entering a battle before she slapped their wet thighs together. They both paused for a moment and breathed heavily. Rose's entire face a bright red and glowing. Growing brighter with every last second that she was joined to this milf of the seas.

"Well my pirate queen? Have you come to plunder your booty?" Rose teased her before gasping and groaning, shivering in delight as she wiggled and thrust upwards. Shoving part of the dildo back into Anraka. The older woman chortled before spanking her own ass and thrusting forwards again.

"Trust me my pretty! This ship shape ass of yours is going to be getting plenty of plundering tonight!" Anarka promised her as the ship seemed to tilt with the waves. Thrusting the two together. The two unexpected lovers moaned and groaned as each of their sensitive spots were completely at the mercy of the others body.

"It's like you're fucking me with a real dick!" Rose cried out at the top of her lungs, trying her best to keep her voice under control. It was weird though. Juleka was the one who was normally the silent one during their love making sessions...And Anarka was a real screamer. Groaning at the top of her lungs to drown out the sounds of the waves that slapped against the hull of the boat as rythmically as Anarka slammed herself into Rose.

The wet slapping of their thighs, the tight confines of the ship. The room heating up and Rose gripping the bedsheets and writhing in joy filled lust beneath her tender strong slapping...it was too much! Her breasts heaving and her mouth watering Rose orgasmed harshly and long. Burying her face into the pillows of the water bed as she peeked upwards at Anaraka's jiggling tits. They were so big and beautiful...Rose absentmindedly wondered what they tasted like.

A paif of long thin guitar playing hands moved and cupped Anarka's tits, squeezing the nipple and pinching them hard and firmly. Anarka groaned and gasped before arching her back and cumming again. Her cum dripping down the sides of the large girthy dildo and mixing with Rose's cum on the bed. Rose gazed up in mute amazement as she watched Juleka make out with her own mother. Shamelessly licking and slurping as she played with the older woman's nice big juicy tits.

Juleka grinned down at Rose, grinning as she shoved her tongue into Anarka's mouth and gave the pirate wenches booty a firm spank, sending ripples through the rest of her.

Rose had no idea what was going to happen next. But if it was as god damn hot as watching the two of them make out then she didn't care!


	16. Pixelator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixelator get's in on the fun and is thoroughly cucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. Enjoy. All characters aged up.

Adrien smiled to himself as he slipped out of the showers after his hard and difficult fencing practice. He stretched and walked through the slightly steamed up room. Billows of steam were swirling around it. He was pretty lucky since he was able to walk around in the nude since there were no other guys left. He always stayed after longer to train harder. After all it was hard to keep this perfect body in shape.

He smirked as he toweled off. His abs were rock hard, his back and arms corded in strong ropes of muscles. He was slightly musky from the work out, and covered in a small gleam of sweat and water from the shower. He had just toweled off his hair and it lay across his forehead in gorgeos golden ringlets. His throbbing hard on was just the cherry on top of the gorgeos sundae that was Adrien Agreste. The young man paused when he heard something scamper across the tiles behind him.

He paused and turned with a knowing smile. He had to put on his basheful good boy persona. After all if anyone figured out that he was an alpha male stud...well then they might try to get in fights with him. Try to force him to defend his territory and masculinity. Acting like a beta male cuckold had a few good moments. It made it harder for people to mess with him since they never expected much besides him being a very nice young man.

His basheful grin turned into a full on predatory smile as he saw the gorgeous woman before him. Her blue hair hugged her head, it matched her helmet shape. She had a strong core and eight pack abs. Her biceps were curled with strength. She was shorter then him but he was convinced that she could easily bench press his weight without missing a beat. Her nipples were small and the same color of her skin. Her eyes narrowed and she gave her usual scowl towards him. Kagami walked forwards, the steam rolling around her powerful tight hips and perky bottom.

She got close and pulled him in. Her hands cupping his shaft and squeezing it as she gripped the back of his head and crashed their lips together, her tongue delving into his. He greediliy giving back in turn. His thumbs rubbing into the curve of her ass. Her dimples were adorable. The ones on her butt and the ones on her face. She sighed through her nose. He could feel the arousal lusting down her thighs as she sighed and gasped.

He prepared himself for the deep plunge that would engulf the two of them together... Adrien could see all that they were going to do. Hard angry shower sex...him dominating her...her pouting lips plunging across his shaft in a tight firm blow job that left no room for error. His hand spanking that tight firm ass as he plowed her. Him making her cry his name...

"Adrien!" The entire class cried out as he blinked and shook his head. He grinned sheepishly and glanced towards where his best friend Nino was standing in a muscle shirt and ripped up jeans that really showed off his powerful package. Nino was probably the only guy in the entire city who could actually measure his cock up to Adrien's and not walk away embarassed.

"So uh what was it that I missed?" He whispered to his best bud in the entire world. Nino, his bro for life grinned and shook his head.  
"Man dude you are really out of it. They are giving us our internship places now. Good luck man." Nino said before clutching his buddies shoulder and nodding sagely as if this was going to be the last moment that the sexy mother fuckers ever saw each other again.

"What? Good luck? Why?" Adrien asked before a sudden familiar force glomped onto him. Adrien staggered for a second before rolling his eyes and resting his hands directly underneath Chloe's plastic filled ass.

"Adrien! Isn't this great! The two of us get to work together all day! What are the chances?"  
"Well pretty good since the entire school district is doing this community service thing." Adrien responded as Chloe's fake massive tits rubbed against his arm and chest. As if trying to arouse him. Adrien merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Community service. Sure right, in Chloe's cuckold Dad's love Hotel. Just another excuse for free labor.' Adrien thought to himself before he casually placed Chloe on the ground and smiled sheepishly at the vapid empty headed bimbo. She always kept on changing her tit and butt size, he wondered if she just had a hose attachment.

'Man I bet fucking her would be like fucking a plastic doll. But who in this day and age would have a blow up...Kim...Kim would definitely have a blow up doll.' Adrien thought to himself as his mind reeled attempting to think of ways to get out of spending time with Chloe all day.

"EEERRRRR...That stuck up spoiled brat. Who does she think she is spending time with my Adrien?" Marinette muttered to Alya who chuckled and slurped from her water bottle. The girl had been guzzling down the fluids since she was a thirsty bitch.  
"Girl would you calm down. It isn't like the two of you are dating or anything." Alya pointed out. Marinette was about to bite back that he came over every single night but then she stopped herself. After all no one really knew that Chat Noir and Adrien were the same person, or that he had entered a crazy relationship that involved her Mom and Tikki...But it was still hard to watch Adrien have to fend off all of these other girls.

Sure the two of them fooled around with the occasional supervillain and once or twice with loving civilians. But it was still hard and annoying to go about in daylight as if the love of her life wasn't also constantly getting her off every night!

Chloe was practically pulling Adrien behind her as the rest of the class began to depart to other parts of the hotel. Marinette knew that she probably shouldn't try to stop them...But she definitely had to have a serious talk with Adrien about the future of their relationship!

A loud gasp came from beside Marinette and she felt Alya slap at her face for a few seconds before turning it towards the front door. Marinette gasped and felt her knees go weak and her eyes cross and turn into wide stars. Standing in the front door of the hotel with two leashes in his hands stood the rock and roll master Jagged Stone.

Decked out in his typical black lace and black eyeliner, he had three black dildos attached to his belt and a large open jacket that showed off his chest and belly and lead the eye to the conspicious bulge in his pants. He had on thick sunglasses so it was clear that he could not see a thing in the entire room. One leash lead to his pet man eater that was drooling and panting on the floor. And the other lead to his partner Penny Rolling, the manager that was the smartest in the bussiness. She was wearing a tight bussiness suit that rode up her ass and gave an impressive camel toe to the group of volunteers. She also had a collar on that matched the pets.

Sabrina gripped her own collar and smirked, it was just as fancy as the rich Penny Rollings! The red headed beta female wench grinned happiliy and even clapped her hands a little.

"Holy shit! It's Jagged Stone! AH!" Marinette cried gripping Alya as the two best friend jumped up and down hugging each other excitedly as the strong rugged rock and roller walked in with a confident swagger and a smirk.  
"Oh my shit! He's coming this way!" Marinette practically gushed as she held her blushing best friend who could not believe how close she was to the famous rock and roll star.  
"Master suite toots." Jagged said to Nino who stood behind the reception desk. Nino gave a curt nod and a saluate to the legend before pulling up the computer and quickly getting the right room up.  
"Ugh. Look can you believe those losers." Chloe said gesturing to the group of fan girls that had followed Jagged Stone inside. Adrien glanced at them and noticed a few familiar faces. He didn't know the girls names, but he had hung around them off and on while at school. So he knew of them. And he knew that they were also incredibly flirtatious.

He licked his lips as he admired them. One had dark purple hair and eyes, her breasts were large, probably around FF cup sized tits that jiggled every time that she moved. She had a twin or a friend who looked suspiciously similiar to her. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and an equally generous rack that stood up straight and proud. They even wore matching outfits, tight white skirts and short crop tops that let half of their tits hang out for the world to gawk at and admire. The last one was much shorter then the other two, closer to Alix or MArinette's height. She had sandy blonde hair that was cut short, and possibly the cutest ass beside Rose's in the entire city.

Adrien wondered absentmindedly if they would try to sneak into JAgged Stone's room and try anything. He chortled. 'Good Luck' He thought, the security was too good. They would be lucky to even get within spitting distance of the epic musical legend.

Adrien glanced behind the girls at a guy who was tip toeing past them. He had around a dozen different cameras wrapped around his neck. He was practically drooling as he admired Jagged Stone's fresh looking ass. A fine ass on any man. He moved forward, conspiciously moving from one hiding spot to another. Moving from a plant to a desk to a chair and finally getting close enough to try and snap a clear photo of the rockstar. Jagged Stone froze before he turned with a scowl ruining his perfect features.

"Oh great it's you!" He cried out as he glared at the now hyperventalating stalker. "I have over six restraining orders! Come on!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"This is the reason I keep telling you to get security." Penny said as she flicked his nose making him scowl and then grip her cheeks and mumbling into his managers ear.  
"God damn it you are so fucking super sexy. I love you so much. Run away with me and lets get married. I can't live without you. You are so fine from your gorgeos succulent tits to your amazing ass and killer body. I love you so much and wouldn't be able to do anything if I didn't have a genius like you around to help me out." He cooed lovingly into her bright pink ear. She was used to this sort of response but god it still felt good to hear him praise her like this!

The two heard the deep breathing and the mood was suddenly ruined.  
"God damn it! I said to get lost!" Jagged cried out, his anger clearly getting the better of him.  
"Yeah!" Marinette said stepping forwards and then pressing between Jagged and the photographer. "Is this guy bothering you Mr. Stone?" She said putting on a good Italian tough guy accent she learned from her grandma. Jagged raised an interested eyebrow at the good looking young ladies gusto. If she was older he might just want to fuck her. But he prefered women his own age. Or in this case woman. As in singular.

"Actually yeah kid. This tabloid magazine hack has been-"  
"Magazines?! HUH! Say no more!" Chloe cried before pressing past Adrien and standing beside Marinette who looked at the blonde bitch in confusion. "What? Just because I hate you doesn't mean I'm going to let some zero hararras the greatest musican in the world! And Magazines? Really? Those crappy books with tests? Pathetic! What people want is fashion! And teasing and good stuff! Like tits and boobs!"

"Those are the same thing you little weirdo." Marinette muttered to herself before glowering at the photographer again. He was practically shaking in his boots by being confronted by the two super fans.  
"Hell Cesaire's blog is more sexy and worthy of respect and making the news then you! You filthy little rag peddler!" Chloe shouted in the guys face as she pushed him towards the door.  
"And don't come back until you are at least on Alya's level! Which is impossible to get to because she kicks ass!" Marinette crowed out after him as she slammed the door shut.

JAgged Stone let out a long low impressed whistle as he clapped his hands in amazement.  
"That was rock and roll girls! Penny can they be my new security?" He said looking like a kid in a candy shop while Chloe and Marinette blushed. Marinette looking down and fidgeting at the praise and Chloe confidently examining her nails.

The entire class broke out into applause and clapping as the two girls basked in the praise given to them by their classmates. It was rare for both of them to actually be working together on the same side. And everyone was impressed.

Marinette wondered just where her Adrien had gotten to. He had probably witnessed all of it. And he had. But he didn't need any more proof that Marinette was a bad ass. And that was part of the reason why he was going to go and check out those fan girls with the plan to try out a few of the rooms upstairs. Maybe even the mayor's office...after all he owned the hotel, it made sense that he would sleep in here somewhere right?

"Well hello ladies." Adrien said as he got up to the group of assorted sexy background characters. One of them turned and gasped as she recognized her favorite model in the entire world Adrien Agreste!  
"Oh my god! Girls look who it is!" She cried out in amazement. A sudden bright flash of light covered the foursome and within seconds they were all disnetegrated and teleported across town to appear in a sparsely furnished apartment that was around a mile from the hotel.  
"Huh." Adrien said as he glanced around himself. The three girls quickly clung to him in fear and confusion. "Well this isn't good."  
"JAGGED!" A voice cried out at the top of his lungs as the stalker broke down the door and glared around the hotel room at the assorted people standing in between him and the picture that he so rightfully deserved!

"Oh crap." Marinette muttered as she quickly took in the entire situation within a few seconds. She glanced around as the akuma victim began glancing around and blasting people with the strange visor like device that covered his head. They rapidly began to disentegrate and dissapear. She saw Chloe get hit and teleport somewhere else in a massive flash of light. Marinette frowned and rubbed her chin. She heard the super villian start to monologue about something, they always seemed to do that for some reason.

Soon the entire room was either hiding or hidden. Which meant that she just had to...  
"Tit's out." Marinette whispered and grinned as her skin tight suit appeared across her body. She loved the freeing feeling of pretty much being in the buck in public. It was just...amazing. She was going to miss having Adrien and Chad Noir's dick around though. But she could probably manage. She was incredibly competent.

Bimbo Bug dove from one hiding place to another until she finally reached where she had seen Penny and Jagged duck for cover. She froze and blushed at the sight that greeted her. Penny was moaning as she pressed JAgged's face deeper between her thighs. He was eagerly slurping and licking at her cunt, in his hand, balled up and slightly torn in their eagerness to get it off was the woman's thong. Penny apparently had something for bunnies.

"Really? Now?" Bimbo Bug deadpanned as JAgged pulled himself out from between the warm nest that was the gorgeous womans thighs and grinned as he blew a kiss to Bimbo Bug. Bimbo rolled her eyes before she grabbed him by the foot and physically dragged the horny rock star across the floor with the weak kneed Penny Rolling eagerly following after them.

"So I guess that the teleportation only works on living things." Adrien said as the three girls kneeled before him in mute amazement staring at his massive rod as it swung in the breeze. He couldn't blame them for gazing, even when flaccid it was downright amazing. He was actually pretty proud of it. He grinned and gave it a little twitch. The three gasped and slapped their hands to their blushing faces.

Adrien wondered if they were sisters or just super close friends. After all they all had the same colored nipples, bright pink, almost impossibly bright, and they all seemed to gaze at his cock and follow it like they were hypnotized. Adrien turned back around and gazed upwards. He could make out a room beyond the confines of the white space that they were in. If he had to guess they were in a photograph on the stalkers wall. Right where the stalker wanted one of JAgged Stone. He could also see a smaller photo frame on a desk with a nude form walking back and forth and yelling and waving at him. A very naked Chloe if he had to guess who could see him but he could pretend that he didn't see her.

PErfect.

Adrien turned back around and walked towards the fan girls.  
"Man. It is sure too bad that I got captured. I mean it's almost time for my daily jerk off session. I'm only allowed one a day. My Father thinks that it is dangerous to do so much. I certainly can't do it around a bunch of girls though." Adrien said teasingly as he rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. His dick starting to get steadily more and more filled with blood as he gazed at their shaved cunts and eager dripping wet pussies. It was nice to know that he just had to flex a little bit and they would all start creaming their pants over him.

"Oh no! You poor thing!" The purple haired girl cried before jumping up and starting to rub his chest.  
"Yeah go ahead!" The golden haired duplicate said as she scooted forwards and actually boldly cupped his shaft and lifted it upwards to his hands.  
"We don't mind at all!" The sandy haired shortest member of the group spoke up. Adrien chuckled and smirked. Almost too easy. He gripped his shaft and stroked it once before smiling and getting into it. He gazed lovingly into one girls eye before switching to another. And then the last one. The purple haired girl was stroking his back and sides, rubbing her large succulent tits against his back. She was biting her thick bee stung lips and gazing hungriliy at his cock.

"Want to touch it?" He breathed out in a husky tone making her shiver. Her hands wandered down and took his shaft in her small petite hands. They softly rubbed his cock skin, making him shiver and then bite at the air like a lion. And these sluts were his prey. He grinned as the golden haired girl and her sandy haired companion scooted forwards and breathed lovingly at his cock. Giving it little kisses, and sniffing like dogs to a scent. And then the golden haired girl began to bob her head.

Adrien almost felt bad that he didn't know their names. But then again he also didn't care and they were all too hot for him to care. He shoved his cock forwards and her eyes flew open in shocked amazement as she moaned and tried to not choke on the amount getting shoved down her throat. It was too much! She was going to pass out! She could tell! But he was holding nothing back. His dick was too strong. The purple haired girl was breathing and leanging against his broad shoulders as she eagerly jerked him off.

Her orgasming cunt was pressed against him as he was slurped in and out of the sandy haired girls mouth. The golden haired girl was licking his balls and shaft, her lips were perfect for blow jobs. and he appreciated that they were doing the job set out for them.

Adrien leaned backwards and out of the corner of his eye he saw Chloe in her photo. She was on her back with her legs spread and her hands eagerly touching her dripping wet cunt. He chortled at the sight before gazing back down. Purple hair had joined sandy and gold and the three were gazing in mute fascination with their hands practically worshipping his cock.

He moaned and his cum came pulsing out between their fingers splashing across them. Dashing through their hair and messing up their makeup. They blinked to keep the blinding torrent out of their eyes as he continued to cum. Cup after cup splashing over their surprised faces. They had not expected to hold this much! Any other man must have seemed like a two pump chump compared to Adrien Agreste after this!

'This is a dream come true.' Adrien chuckled to himself as he glanced at the seemingly hypnotized women. He could probably tell them to do whatever he wanted and they would.  
"Get on your back. You on your hands and knees, and you on your shoulders. I always wanted to try jackhammer." Adrien commanded them with a grin. They eagerly jumped to do what he commanded. After all they were getting to fuck their idol! Even if no one believed them who cares? His dick was all that they could think about.

He slowly slipped his cock into the sandy haired girls cunt that eagerly squelched and slapped as he slipped it into her awaiting cunt. He moaned as she gasped. She was not as experienced or as vocal as Sabine. Or as sweet or energetic as Marinette and honestly no one could compare to Tikki. But this wasn't a half bad cunt to completely control and fill to the brim.

"I wonder how Bimbo Bug is doing?" Adrien wondered to himself as he began to slap his cock repeatedly into her awaiting pussy, filling her all the way to her awaiting womb. The other girls were eagerly masturbating to the image of their friend having a powerful back breaking orgasm as her lips parted in an aheago face.

"God damn it again?" Bimbo Bug complained blushing, her nipples were threatening to tear her suit wide open and her pussy was damp. Her face a bright red. PEnny smiled helplessly as Jagged held her up against the wall. Her legs spread and ankles pressed tightly to his hips. He moaned as he humped into her wet warmth.

"What can I say? We love each other. And danger is a turn on."  
"Can't argue there." Bimbo Bug muttered before shaking her head in frustration "But seriously! In the elevator? In the shower? I found you on all fours just in the hallway! The freaking hallway! What if the pixelator walked down the hall and just zapped you? This is getting insane!" She complained as Jagged frowned and then whispered into Peggy's ear. She giggled like a school girl and hit his shoulder.

"We can put in our matching plugs later Jagged! We need to listen to Bimbo Bug. Our schedule should next take us to your tour bus where-"  
"Nope! No more sex for you two!" Bimbo Bug said as she growled and tapped her heel. Penny and Jagged were just going to keep on fucking each other if she didn't defeat this guy soon. And also she had to somehow find Chad Noir (Who was probably held up somewhere.) And Tikki and Sabine were no help. She had called and just got a picture of Sabine on her back with Tikki between her thighs abusing the older womans pink dripping wet pussy. Which meant that Bimbo Bug was on her own here.

"Screw it. I'm ending this here and now. Slutty charm!" She shouted and held her hand at the ready. She quirked an eyebrow and then grinned evily. She saw the security camera and quickly pushed Penny and Jagged towards a nearby bedroom.

She had a plan.

Pixelator paused in the middle of the street and gasped at the image on the big screen. Penny Rolling and Jagged Stone. In a lovers embrace. He was pounding into her tight hole with ruthlessness that had not been seen from the man off stage. He was groaning and gasping. Her wild dyed hair was sticking up all over the place. The camera was moving all over, getting every angle as the two lovebirds seemed to be in their own precious blissed out world.

Pixelator gazed dumbfounded as Jagged's massive cock split the woman open, it was more beautiful then he had ever seen before. He was so completely distracted by the carnal display playing out on big screens throughout the city that he did not see Bimbo Bug coming up behind him. Attached to her pelvis was the lucky charm. A massive red and black strap on. Single sided. And no lube.

Bimbo Bug grinned evily to herself as she slowly advanced. She would finish this herself if she had to.


End file.
